Solstice, the sequence of Blizzard
by Yasmim L
Summary: Por mais escura que tenha sido á noite, o sol sempre vem pela manhã.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

_Não chores mais o erro cometido;  
>Na fonte, há lodo; a rosa tem espinho;<br>O sol no eclipse é sol obscurecido;  
>Na flor também o inseto faz seu ninho;<em>

_Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,_  
><em>Que te sobram razões de compensar<em>  
><em>Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto<em>  
><em>Não terás tu somente a resgatar;<em>

_Os sentidos traíram-te, e meu senso_  
><em>De parte adversa é mais teu defensor,<em>  
><em>Se contra mim te excuso, e me convenço<em>

_Na batalha do ódio com o amor:_  
><em>Vítima e cúmplice do criminoso,<em>  
><em>Dou-me ao ladrão amado e amoroso.<em>

_William Shakespeare_

Não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, o quão importante você seja para ela. Um dia ela há de feri-lo, ela há de magoá-lo e você precisara perdoá-la por isso.

Porque você nunca terá a coragem necessária para caminhar em direção ao sol a deixando para trás. Você precisa dela para respirar. Precisa dela para nomear o ato de existir, como vida.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_- E então, como estou?_ – Nez saiu do banheiro vestindo o minúsculo vestido vermelho que eu havia comprado para ela e um par de botas de couro, ela estava linda.

_- Pergunte para o Alec._ – Esbanjei malicia. Sua maquiagem estava pesada e suas bochechas continuavam coradas, como sempre.

Eu ia finalmente pagar um promessa essa noite. Ela ia viver um pouco. Henry havia levado minha idéia a sério e nesses últimos meses que se passou ele conseguiu abrir uma filial da Gormogon no centro de Seattle, e eu havia prometi levar Nez para dançar, não havia. A noite era perfeita. Dentro de três horas seria vinte quatro de Outubro, meu aniversário. Firmei um acordo com Alice, a noite de meu aniversário seria dela, mas a madrugada seria minha e eu comemoraria do meu jeito.

_- Meu pai vai me matar quando me ver saindo desse jeito._ – Ela suspirou já com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto.

_- __É meu aniversário. Ele não pode falar coisa alguma._ – Entrei na frente dela, abri a porta e sai a puxando escada abaixo. Ela nunca teria coragem de descer por conta própria.

Todos que estavam na sala de estar se chocaram quando viram Nez vestida de tal forma. Ela não estava vulgar. Era impossível ela ser vulgar. Mas mesmo assim estava chocante.

_- Foi a Elle que me mandou vestir isso. _– Ela explicou como um pedido de desculpas.

_- Ela não pode ir a uma boate fantasiada de freira._ – Rebati, segurando o riso que o rosto de Edward estava me causando. – _Vamos logo antes que o coração de seu pai volte a bater somente para enfartar. Ela vai estar bem, ela vai estar comigo._ – Pensando bem... – _Isso não foi muito reconfortante. Ela vai estar com Alec. Agora soou melhor. _– Saimos antes que fossemos impedidas. Karl e Alec estavam nos esperando na estrada, cada um encostado em seu carro. O Bentley de Karl e a BMW Concept X1 branca novinha que Alec havia comprado ontem. Foi engraçado ver a cara de bobo de Alec e a intensidade do vermelho nas bochechas de Nez, quando eles se encontraram... Essa noite iria ser impagável.

Karl ficou lá, em pé, encostado na minha porta do carro, me encarando como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez.

_- Posso entrar? Ou vamos ficar parados aqui a noite inteira?_ – Perguntei, arqueando uma sombracelha quando tentei abrir a porta, mas ele não se mexeu.

_- Você está extremamente tentadora._ – Esse foi seu comentário sobre a minha camiseta branca com um decote enorme na frente, que deixava meu sutiã de paetês completamente a mostra, e era rasgada nas costas, meu short de couro e meu par de ankle boots Christian Louboutin. – _Seria uma boa atitude manter distância de minhas mãos essa noite._

_- Sempre o mesmo Karl._ - Sorri de lado.

_- Vou considerar isso um elogio._ – Ele abriu a porta pra mim, me dando seu belo sorriso torto, aquele que ainda me fazia arfar procurando por oxigênio.

_- Então Dan realmente não vai?_ – Ele me perguntou após ter andado alguns quilômetros.

_- Ele... Não sei, ele parece não agüentar ficar tanto tempo perto de mim... Acho que ando sendo uma péssima irmã._ – Verdade, acredito que acabei sendo grudenta demais, sempre que tinha um motivo, Dan fugia de mim. Como agora, ele disse que iria com Jane caçar para os lados do Canada. O que eu podia fazer se Jane parecia ser melhor companhia para meu irmão que eu? Eu também havia roubado seu irmão nos últimos anos não havia? Eu estava de mãos atadas.

- _Você não está sendo uma péssima irmã, ele que é louco por manter dist__â__ncia de você. Quem em sã consciência prefere te manter longe?_ – Ele se perdeu em suas palavras. Estranho, ele estava nervoso. Não conversamos mais até chegarmos a nova boate do Henry. Encontramos Nez e Alec no bar. A boate era realmente perfeita, um sonho psicodélico, cores, luzes, meus olhos brilhavam. Puxei Nez para o meio da pista e deixei minha mente desconexa do meu corpo.

Dançei. Sem sequer querer saber qual era a musica que estava tocando. Naquele momento era só eu. Dançando no escuro. Não importava mais nada. Se Karl estava estranho. Se Dan fugia de mim. Se já estava na hora de eu me mandar dessa família. Se eu já estava tomando tempo demais dos Cullen. Que Aro ainda estava por aí e se essa sensação de todos saberem de algo que eu não tenho noção dominava meu intimo secretamente. Já ouviu falar que a musica é a religião de alguns? Essa noite eu estava rezando fervorosamente.

Bebemos. Não muito, mas o bastante para Nez ficar bêbada. Edward ia me matar, mas o que importa? Ele nunca bebeu? Ela bêbada era impagável. Perdia completamente aquela vergonha absurda. Libertava sua promiscuidade. Será que ela sabia que amanhã lembraria de tudo? Nossa memória não se afeta com o álcool como os humanos, ela permanecesse perfeita e cristalina. Com certeza ela sentiria vergonha de Alec, porque nesse instante ela estava sentada em cima da mesa que estávamos o beijando intensamente, sem sequer se preocupar se o seu vestido tinha subido e mostrava suas pernas completamente. Era eu olhar pra ela e eu caia numa crise profunda de risos.

Eu e Karl começamos a nos divertir com os humanos, era tão engraçado ver como as mulheres voavam para cima dele, com um simples olhar. Elas ficavam se esforçando para ganha-lo, para tê-lo, quando eu me cansava de observar eu simplesmente me virava e o beijava com todo o meu fulgor, para ódio das pretendentes. Engraçado mesmo era ver o ciúmes de Karl em ação, mais como ele era territorialista. Eu era como a área 51, ninguém chegava perto de mim sem antes passar por ele.

- _Feliz aniversário Elle!_ – Eu e Nez brindamos, ela com Coca, eu com champagne. Já era meia noite, meu aniversário acabara de começar. O melhor de todos com certeza.

- _Feliz aniversário gostosinha!_ - Um babaca derrubou Martini em mim, eu estava completamente melada, mas o que importa? Eu tive uma idéia quase que instantaneamente. Sai puxando Karl pela multidão, ele me travou assim que percebeu pra onde estávamos indo.

- _Banheiro feminino?_ – Ele riu, já entendendo o que eu queria.

- _Preferi o masculino?_ – Sussurrei bem perto de seus lábios, seu olhar já estava entregue, ele era meu.

- _Vai ser mais engraçado_. – Ele me prensou contra a parede, sua mão no alto da minha coxa, a outra percorrendo as minhas costas. Que seja o masculino. Karl entrou primeiro, íamos brincar. Entrei no banheiro logo em seguida, ainda com a taça na mão e o olhar de todos se voltaram contra mim.

- _Perdida loirinha?_ – Um cara que estava lavando as mãos veio para cima de mim, lançando todo seu charme, realmente era mais engraçado.

- _Na verdade, estou procurando por um tal de Karl, quem aqui é Karl?_ – Derrubei um pouco da Champagne enquanto falava, para parecer uma menina bêbada maluca.

- _Posso ser quem você quiser._ – Foi a resposta de muitos caras que estavam ali.

- _Eu__,__ eu sou o Karl._ – Karl se identificou, ele estava na pia mais distante, apoiado, aparentemente esperando sua vez.

- _Então você é o meu cara sortudo. _– Fui indo em sua direção, me controlando para não rir. – _Sabe tem exatamente 15 minutos que começou meu aniversário, minha amiga me disse que você seria meu presente. _– Ele riu, o meu sorriso torto, eu estava entregue, em termos é claro, virei o resto da Champagne e coloquei a taça na bancada, o prendendo entre a pia e meu corpo.

- _Surpresa! _– Ele não falou a palavra, ele brincou com ela em seus lábios. Aquilo era demais para mim, mordi seu lábio e o puxei. Alguns caras riram, outros assoviaram, alguns ficaram boquiabertos, outros ficaram assistindo, como se fossemos um filme pornô ao vivo, mas ali não se tratava mais da brincadeira, era só nós dois, não havia mais ninguém, só nós.

Ele me beijou loucamente sua mão em meu cabelo a outra descendo pela minha cintura até minha perna, fomos andando para trás, até minhas costas baterem contra a porta de um reservado. Ele o empurrou, sorte que estava vazio, o trancou, me pegou em seu colo e me prensou contra porta. Um êxtase me dominou, ele era minha melhor droga, eu estava absolutamente viciada nele. Sua língua percorreu a pele do meu colo, me lambeu, me bebeu, chupou meu pescoço, minhas mãos desceram, brincaram.

- _Você está feliz?_ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ele só podia estar brincando. Se eu estava feliz? Eu estava extasiada.

- _Você é o meu melhor presente de aniversário._ – Respondi, transparecendo todo meu êxtase. Ele abafou uma risada e me puxou para mais um beijo louco, insano, exagerado.

Minha mente estava tão aberta que resolveu dar um passeio e me deixar a sós com meus sentidos, porque eu não me acostumava a ele? Porque sempre parecia uma descoberta? Uma nova pessoa? Porque isso tudo importa? Não, não importa. A única coisa que importa aqui somos nós. Nós dois dançando incansavelmente a dança do amor. Eternamente. Nós dois.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Karl POV**

_- O que você tem contra o meu Bentley?_ – Perguntei contrariado. - _Ele é veloz._

_- E?_ – Ela arqueou uma sombracelha, aqueles olhos verdes brincavam comigo. Ela já sabia aonde eu chegaria.

_- Bonito._ – Tentei.

_- E? _– Ela perguntou de novo, como se aquilo fosse supérfluo.

_- Já não é o suficiente?_ – Ela abriu um sorriso de satisfação, eu havia chegado lá.

_- Ele não é confortável, não é espaçoso_. – Ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

_- Espaço? Para que mais espaço?_ - Ela não podia ficar falando mal do meu carro.

_- Pare o carro._ – Ela disse, fiz como ela pediu e parei o carro no acostamento.

_- Espaço para eu fazer isso... _– Ela se levantou do seu banco e veio se sentar em meu colo, de frente para mim. Suas pernas estavam nuas, seu decote quase tocando minha boca enquanto ela se arrumava para se sentar de uma vez e me tocar por completo, aquilo era demais para mim. Eu andava me controlando muito, desde que cheguei a Seattle ela não havia sido minha de verdade uma sequer vez, aquilo estava me matando. Eu a queria e a queria agora. -... _Sem acabar tocando a buzina do SEU Bentley._ – Assim que ela disse isso á buzina tocou fazendo um estardalhaço em meio o silencio da madrugada, me tirando do meu transe. Ela gargalhou deliciosamente.

_- Assim fica melhor? _– Reclinei o banco por completo, a gravidade a jogou para cima de mim. Seu peito tocando o meu, sua respiração quente em minha nuca.

_- Aceitável._ – Ela disse enquanto deixava sua língua passear por meus lábios. Em resposta eu afundei minha mão na parte de dentro de sua coxa, um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha e ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa em meus lábios. Tirei sua blusa e joguei para o lado, o calor de seu corpo se chocou contra meu peito gelado enquanto ela também tirava a minha.

Tomei seus lábios nos meu violentamente, deixando o desejo me dominar por completo enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Ela era perfeita demais para ser minha.

Ela mordeu meu queixo e foi descendo pela minha nuca enquanto suas mãos quentes e macias, passeavam por meu abdômen. Seus dedos se enroscaram em meu cabelo e ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, sua respiração ofegante, seu coração disparado, seus olhos brilhando. 20% anjo, 80% demônio, como eu amo essa garota.

_- O que você está fazendo?_ – Ela congelou quando percebeu que estava tentando abrir seu sutiã. Sério? Ela tinha que ficar brincando dessa maneira comigo?

_- Eu quero você. De verdade._ – Sussurrei, ela gemeu em meu ouvido.

_- Karl eu quero que seja especial dessa vez._ – Ela disse se controlando, ela também me queria, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

_- Sempre é especial com você._ – Tentei, fingindo estar ofendido.

_- Você entendeu. Eu quero uma cama, eu quero meu quarto, eu quero você em um lugar que haja espaço para se movimentar de verdade... _– Ela disse revirando os olhos, distraída. Eu a adorava enquanto estava distraída, ela se tornava irresistível. Meus lábios gravitaram para sua jugular, a beijando ali. Ela parou instantaneamente de falar.

_- Karl._ – Ela gemeu meu nome. - _Não faça isso comigo, você não é o único que anda se controlando por aqui._ – Ela mordeu seus lábios, me olhando com um desejo enorme. Sorri de lado.

_- Para!_ – Ela tampou meus lábios com as suas mãos. Pisquei o olho esquerdo para ela, fiz questão de passar pelo meu olhar todas as idéias que rodavam em minha mente.

_- Você está me seduzindo._ – Ela declarou, levando as pontas dos dedos aos lábios. Tentando parecer encurralada, mas na verdade ela estava completamente sexy.

_- Eu te seduzi por um ano inteiro, mereço minha recompensa._ – Puxei sua mão e chupei seu dedo indicador. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, os umedecendo.

_- Você é um pedófilo, eu mal fiz 11 anos. _– Ela me acusou, semicerrando os olhos.

_- Eu não sou pedófilo. Na época você aparentava ter uns 16... 17 e agora já está tomando as formas de uma mulher. Eu tenho 20, não sou pedófilo._ – Expliquei, fingindo estar ofendido com a acusação.

_- 20?_ – Ela sorriu estupefata. Dei conta que ela não sabia a idade com que fui transformado.

_- Talvez 15, não lembro direito. _– Revirei os olhos. – _Como esse colar chegou as suas mãos afinal?_ – Mudei de assunto.

_- Caius, ele me deu no meu ultimo dia em Volterra._ – No mesmo instante eu me senti mal por ter tocado naquele assunto, seus olhos ficaram tristes. Seu pai era um tabu, esse assunto sempre a deixava mal, eu odiava vê-la triste, por isso sua mãe ainda era um segredo, ao menos até o final desse dia, ela estava tão feliz.

_- Ele parecia gostar de você, no fundo._ – Eu não queria seguir por aquele caminho, mas foi o único que surgiu na direção contrária ao meu passado.

_- Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. Sempre é assim. Eu toco em algo do seu passado e você troca de assunto. Você não confia em mim. _– Ela saiu de cima de mim e se sentou no banco do passageiro novamente, vestindo sua blusa.

_- __É claro que confio em você, mas em você do que em qualquer outra pessoa._ – Disse, enquanto subia o meu banco e vestia minha blusa.

_- Não parece. Você acha que eu aprecio o fato que amo um homem que sequer sei o verdadeiro nome? Ou de onde veio? Ou qual era a verdadeira cor de seus olhos? Karl eu gostaria de saber essas coisas._ – Ela estava magoada.

_- O meu passado não importa. Foram somente uma série de acontecimentos que me trouxeram para você._ – Confessei. Não é que meu passado fosse de todo terrível, é só que certas coisas poderiam mudar a imagem que ela construiu de mim. Eu não suportaria se o sentimento expresso em seu olhar toda vez que ela fala meu nome mudasse. Ela suspirou cansada e desceu do carro.

_- O que você está fazendo?_ – Perguntei consternado, enquanto corria atrás dela.

_- Não ando em carros de pessoas que eu não conheço._ – Ela cuspiu as palavras. Droga, eu a havia magoado de verdade.

_- Sobe naquele carro. Eu não vou deixar você ir andando sozinha para a casa dos Cullen á essa hora e ainda faltam uns dois quilômetros._ – Ainda mais ela estando com aquelas roupas, quer dizer, com ela quase sem roupa do jeito que estava. – _O que você acha que Carlisle vai pensar de mim?_ – Entrei na frente dela e a fiz parar.

_- Ele não é meu pai e eles não são minha família._ – Ela disse duramente, enquanto tentava passar por mim.

_- Mas agem como se fossem. Não vou deixar que eles pensem que eu não sei cuidar de você. Por favor, sobe naquele carro._ – Segurei seus ombros a forçando a olhar para mim. Ela suspirou, contrariada, e correu para o carro. Fui atrás dela.

Á encontrei sentada, com os braços envolvendo os joelhos e o olhar preso na janela. Ela estava me ignorando. Dirigi até a casa dos Cullen e estacionei o carro no acostamento, de frente para a grande mansão vitoriana. A luz no quarto de Nez já estava acesa, Alec já devia tê-la trago de volta á muito tempo.

Foi quando eu ouvi um soluço, um soluço que me quebrou por inteiro.

_- Você está chorando?_ – Perguntei chocado. Ela não era de chorar por qualquer coisa, eu mesmo só a vi chorando duas vezes: Quando eu voltei para Volterra e agora.

_- Nós brigamos, eu não sabia que isso doía tanto. _– Ela confessou, ainda sem me olhar. Ás vezes eu esquecia que ela não passava de uma menina perdida em um mundo bem mais complicado que o necessário, tentando se mostrar forte, tentando mostrar que podia lidar com tudo isso.

_- Por favor, grita comigo, me xinga, me dê uns socos, mas não chore. Eu não consigo suportar isso._ – Parabéns Karl, se esforçando para que a noticia da mãe dela não a quebrasse e você mesmo arruma um meio de fazer isso... Eu sou um otário.

_- Karl eu te amo. Não importa o que tenha feito eu vou aceitar, eu não irei te julgar. Eu sei que você teve muitas namoradas, se for isso eu não vou ligar. Nada pode ser pior que a Jane._ – Ela tentou, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios, seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, nada mesmo. Só fiquei lá, me perdendo dentro de seus olhos.

Eu sou um canalha e não a mereço, finalmente cheguei à conclusão.

Derrepente ela veio em minha direção e depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Um beijo salgado, em razão ás lágrimas que corriam livres por seu rosto. Me senti o maior dos ótários a deixando fazer aquilo. Era um sinal de que não importava o tamanho do seu orgulho, ela nunca iria conseguir controlar a parte que me desejava.

Ela enxugou as lagrimas, negando a minha ajuda quando levei meus dedos até uma lágrima que teimava em cair. Por que eu não conseguia abrir a boca? Por quê? Ah lembrei, porque eu sou um canalha. Eu já tinha chegado a essa conclusão segundos atrás.

_- Você ainda consegue me surpreender._ – Confessei, enquanto lembrava que há trinta minutos, eu a tinha em meus braços. – _Eu sei que "nós" não acabou, eu posso ver em seus olhos. Por favor, não sai desse carro agora._ – Peguei em sua mão. - _Eu preciso de você._

_- Quando perceber que pode confiar a mim seus maiores segredos Karl, me procure, mas só assim._ – E com isso ela abriu a porta do carro e foi para a casa dos Cullens, sua casa. Me deixando sozinho com todo o ódio que sentia por mim mesmo. Se eu pudesse eu estaria chorando, por que, como ela mesmo havia dito, aquilo doía mais do que o esperado.

Nós brigamos? A idéia me soava impossível, mas eu vi em seu rosto. Ela estava magoada comigo, pensava que eu não tinha confiança nela. Soquei o volante do carro, quase se esquecendo de conter a força. Tive vontade de sair desse carro agora, abrir a porta daquela casa, a tomar em meus braços e contar cada mínimo detalhe da minha vida. Mas eu a amo o suficiente para dar a ela o que ela quer, e agora, ela quer distância.

Ela quer poder pensar sem eu estar ao seu lado, á distraindo. Amanhã eu voltaria, ou melhor amanhã eu sairia desse carro, por que eu não pretendo ir embora. Não pretendo sair de perto dela. Enquanto eu a sentir se segurando em tudo que "nós" significa, eu estarei aqui.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Acordei no dia seguinte, eu havia chorado tanto a noite passada, que meus olhos não queriam abrir hoje. Eu estava vestida com uma camisa de flanela dele, que estava comigo á alguns dias.

_- Ele não saiu da porta da casa a noite inteira, se serve de prova que ele te ama Elle._ – Nez disse, pendurada na janela. Ela já estava normal, com uma caneca de café na mão, outro ponto sobre mestiços, não temos ressaca.

_- Eu sei que ele me ama, ele só não confia em mim._ – Fui para o banheiro, escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto, tudo em gestos robóticos.

_- Eu acho que você devia ir lá falar com ele. Você não sabe o motivo pra ele não te contar essas coisas Elle. Ele pode estar te protegendo._ – Eu sabia que isso podia ser verdade, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer e iria falar com ele, ele devia fazer isso. Se ele realmente me ama, ele faria isso.

_- Acho que você não irá precisar ir falar com ele. Ele já está vindo fazer isso._ – Nez disse sem tirar os olhos da janela.

_- O que?_ – Meu queixo caiu.

_- Se eu fosse você descia e abria a porta garota, antes que Dan faça isso. Você viu como ele ficou ontem quando você chegou naquele estado._ – Ela explicou.

_- Eu vou._ – Disse antes de descer as escadas correndo e parar de frente para a porta.

Três batidas, foi tudo o que eu precisava ouvir antes de abrir a porta. Eu precisava vê-lo novamente. Precisava olhar dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos, mesmo que depois eu tivesse que ignorá-lo completamente.

_- Electra._ – Ele suspirou com alívio. Ele disse meu nome completo, ele quase nunca fazia isso, só quando o momento realmente pedia.

_- E você, quem é de verdade?_ – Joguei as palavras em cima dele. O que ele fez em seguida me surpreendeu por completo.

_- Desculpe o mal habito milady. Karl Wherlocke a seu dispor. _– Ele se apresentou ao modo antigo, depositando um beijo nas costas da minha mão esquerda.

_- Wherlocke? –_ Não contive o sorriso que tomou meu rosto. –_ E dá aonde vem o forasteiro? _– Perguntei entrando em seu jogo.

_- Inglaterra, mas precisamente a Inglaterra georgiana, fim do século XVII. _– Ele sorriu de lado. O meu sorriso favorito. Ele devia ter uns 300 anos, mas ainda sim era o meu Karl.

_- Cidade?_ – Quis ser mais detalhista.

_- Rivington._ – Ele disse revirando os olhos.

_- Um dia eu irei conhecer essa cidade?_ – Perguntei curiosa, é claro que eu amaria passear pelas ruas que ele andou enquanto era criança.

_- Mais é claro, Sra. Wherlock._ – Electra Wherlock. Ficava lindo. Corei assim que ele estampou seu sorriso torto em seu rosto.

_- Seus olhos?_ – Eu queria tanto saber aquilo, os olhos dele eram as únicas mudanças realmente drásticas em seu físico. Eu merecia saber isso.

_- Castanhos, mas minha mãe costumava dizer que eram castanho mel. Nunca achei que tivesse um pingo de mel neles, mas as mulheres são mais detalhistas, não?_ – Ele semicerrou os olhos.

_- Mãe?_ - Uau. Eu nunca havia pensado que se eu fosse da idade de Karl eu, provavelmente, teria tido uma sogra. - _Como ela era?_

_- Se chamava Beatrice. Tinha cabelos ruivos alaranjados, olhos verdes e algumas sardas no rosto e sempre achava que eu não usava toda a minha capacidade mental._ - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Sai para a varanda e me sentei nas escadas.

_- Pai?_ - Eu realmente queria saber tudo sobre ele, cada detalhe me fascinava mais.

_- Lorde Julian Wherlocke._ - Ele fingiu se arrepiar ao pronunciar o nome. - _Eu sou a cópia dele, tirando o fato que a idade o venceu. _- Ele riu nervoso. - _Ele não me considerava um bom filho. Me chamava de incompetente sempre que tinha a oportunidade._

_- Sinto muito._ - Ele havia se sentado ao meu lado. - _Irmãos?_

_- Uma Irmã. Chloe. Quando fui transformado ela ainda tinha 14 anos e relutava o fato de ter sido prometida ao filho dos vizinhos. – _Ela falou triste, triste demais, devia realmente sentir muita falta dela._ - Era muito parecida com minha mãe na aparência, na personalidade, me lembra Nez._ - Ele se perdeu em sua mente, isso explicava a forte amizade que havia surgido entre os dois.

_- Você disse que ela tinha 14 anos e já era noiva, você tinha 20, tinha uma noiva ou... Era casado? _- Perguntei com cautela. Eu disse que não me importaria com suas antigas namoradas, mas se ele tivesse se apaixonado enquanto humano, as coisas mudavam. Se ela fosse loira, era aí que mudavam mesmo.

_- É realmente necessário?_ – Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira. Mantive o olhar sério. – _Eu tinha uma noiva, mas fiz questão de atrasar o casamento indo estudar em Londres. Eu não queria me casar com Julie Anne. Ela era normal demais, se isso acontecesse, eu teria uma família normal, filhos normais, uma vida normal, não era isso que eu desejava para meu futuro. _– Ele pareceu estar perdido em suas memórias.

_- Sua transformação. Onde? Quando? Como? Quem?_ – Agora que eu já sabia detalhes da sua vida humana, poderia prosseguir para sua transição.

_- Eu estava sozinho, voltando tarde da noite de um cabaré._ – Ele riu com a declaração. – _Indo para o campus do centro de estudos científicos. Eu estudava física quântica. Acredita?_ – Ele revirou os olhos. – _Eu não sei quem foi, ele me abandonou lá, no meio de uma plantação de trigo, talvez só estivesse se testando, ver se era capaz de transformar alguém. Na verdade eu só estava no lugar errado, á hora errada, ou no lugar certo, na hora certa. Assim pude continuar existindo para você._

_- E depois? O que você fez? – _Me senti mal por lhe fazer essa pergunta, ele estava tão triste, pareceu ficar mais ainda assim que terminei de fazer a pergunta.

_- Eu gritei, pedi para morrer, até cansar, ninguém escutou, quando acabou, eu me sentia perdido, desnorteado, segui inconscientemente para as terras da minha família, admirando cada novo detalhe que meus olhos conseguiam captar, cada novo perfume, apreciando o que havia me tornado... E foi quando eu a senti, seu perfume, tão quente, tão molhado, jurava aplacar aquela dor na minha garganta, eu não pensei, eu simplesmente ataquei, quando me dei por mim, quando consegui enxergar, ver quem estava inerte em meus braços, não havia mais volta, eu matei minha irmã, eu matei Chloe. – _Então era isso? Era isso que ele não queria remexer? Nez tinha razão, talvez fosse melhor não ter mexido nisso, porque agora ele estava triste e ainda era meu aniversário, não era para ninguém estar triste hoje.

_- Você não fez por que quis. – _Tentei reconfortá-lo.

_- Isso justifica Elle? Eu acabei com a vida da minha irmã, ela só tinha 14 e ia conseguir o que queria, ia conseguir ser livre, eu sei, e eu acabei com tudo, com seus sonhos, nada pode justificar isso. – _Ele estava desnorteado, escondia seus olhos de mim.

_- Você sabe o porque do seu passado ser tão importante? – _Perguntei, ele continuou olhando para a outra direção. _– Porque eles foram uma série de acontecimentos que te trouxeram para mim. – _Repeti o que ele havia dito e segurei sua mão._ – Nada disso faz muita diferença, não muda quem você é pra mim, como você é pra mim. É como se eu estivesse preenchendo uma lacuna na minha vida, entende? Eu não sei da onde venho, por isso queria tanto saber sobre você, eu não queria que você fosse só mais um mistério. Desculpa, eu sou uma egoísta por te forçar a ficar remexendo isso, essa minha curiosidade, eu sei que ela é chata..._

_- Hey Elle, não havia sido eu a te magoar? Porque então você está se desculpando?- _Ele me cortou, sua voz, parecia estar se controlando loucamente, parecia que me ver pedindo desculpas por ser egoísta havia o deixado ainda mais triste. Ele estava realmente estranho.

_- É meu aniversário, Alice parece já estar arrumando a casa, por favor, vamos engolir essa tristeza, eu só queria um aniversário que fosse plenamente feliz e eu mesma cacei problemas. Mas se bem que você foi muito altruísta tocando nesse assunto mesmo sabendo que ia doer. Não precisava ter feito isso. – _Segurei sua mão, acariciei seu rosto, o forçando a olhar dentro de meus olhos, culpa, eu odiava esse olhar carregado de culpa._ – Me beija?_

_- Você ainda pede? – _Ele sorriu, meu sorriso torto, era meu Karl novamente. Ele me beijou, ternamente, docemente, como se eu fosse me desmanchar em suas mãos. Talvez isso já tivesse acontecido, talvez eu já tivesse me desmanchado em suas mãos, seus lábios, seu corpo. _– Feliz aniversário!_

O dia foi se arrastando, como uma sentença de morte. Passamos o dia trancados no quarto de Nez, Alice ordenou Karl ficar comigo, porque só ele seria capaz de me ocupar o suficiente para a minha curiosidade não acabar me vencendo. Ela estava certa. Estavamos deitados no tapete branco e felpudo assistindo a maratona de O Senhor dos Aneís. Quer dizer, a maratona estava nos assistindo.

_- Elle o que você acha de usar meu nome? – _Ele me perguntou inocentemente, no pé do meu ouvido, enquanto eu beijava seu ombro.

_- Wherlock? – _Ele assentiu._ – Como se fossemos casados?_

_- Não faz muito sentido eu continuar usando o Volturi agora que você já sabe meu nome, até Alec e Jane voltaram a usar o Zampier e Dan usa o Cavallieri. Seu nome completo é Electra Cavallieri Volturi, uma italiana legitima, quem diria? – _Ele acabou devaneando, mas era verdade, Cavallieri era realmente um nome bonito. _– Mas se eu usasse o Wherlock você seria a única a usar o Volturi... É, como se fossemos casados. – _Eu sempre seria uma Volturi, estava no meu sangue, mas, Electra Wherlock era tão lindo._ – Você não precisa se não quiser, é só uma coisa que surgiu na minha mente..._

_- É lindo, como se fossemos casados sem precisar ser. Perfeito. – _Ele riu deliciado. _– Mas se bem que eu sempre quis usar o vestido branco, claro que eu não posso, você fez questão de me impedir, azul bebê é bonito, Dan poderia me levar até o altar... – _Ele estava chocado com as palavras que saiam da minha boca.

- _Achei que já haviamos concluido que somos praticamente casados._ – Ele me parou, colocando a mão sobre minha boca.

_- Mas você ia ficar tão lindo de smoking. Você sabe que eu amo quando você usa black tie. – _Eu amava brincar com ele, ele ficava desesperado.

_- Isso é sério Elle? – _Ele caiu do meu lado, respirando descordenadamente, com a mão sobre seus olhos.

- _Não seu bobo, eu, casando de véu e grinalda? Fala sério, neim daqui a mil séculos._ – Me deitei sobre ele e beijei seu queixo, a mão que estava sobre seus olhos me puxou mais para cima, para mais um de nossos beijos insandecidos... Esse nosso desejo reprimido ia acabar nos matando.

_- A festa acabou. – _Alice já estava dentro do quarto, tudo bem que o quarto não era meu, mas isso era abuso demais. Continuei o beijando, Karl não era do tipo que recusava um beijo, não importa em qual situação estivessimos, se eu o beijasse, ele iria jogar tudo pro alto._ – Sério, você precisa se arrumar Elle._

_- Tá legal. – _Me sentei em seu colo, contrariada, porque ele tinha que ficar rindo da minha cara?

_- Essa é a sua deixa Karl. – _Agora era Rosalie que estava ali, Com uma caixa negra envolta em um laço de seda verda nas mãos. Presentes? Ah, não. Karl percebeu meu desespero pela caixa preta e riu ainda mais.

_- Obrigado garotas, isso é impágavel. – _Ele me levantou e me levou até a frente de Rose que sorria, seu sorriso faiscante e desnorteante. Não é que eu não goste de presentes, é só que eu não era acostumada a ganhar coisas grandes. Eu sempre pedia a Alec, de preferencia alguma lembrancinha do parque de diversões, nada de mais. Mas aquela caixa era enorme. Não havia maneiras de eu retribuir todos os presentes que tenho certeza que todos eles me dariam essa noite, eu estava perdida.

_- Vai me dizer que você é como Bella? Naõ é nada demais é só uma coisa para você usar hoje. – _Ela me deu a caixa na mão, e eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes fiquei dizendo "Obrigada, mas não precisava..."_._

_- Karl é sério, desce, você não pode ver o presente. – _Alice ordenou.

_- Já estou indo. Alice você é muito pequena para ser tão irritante. – _Ela riu para ele. Karl me lançou um beijo e saiu, agora eu só o veria na "festa".

- _Vai, abri!_ – Alice começou a pedir histérica ao meu lado. Era um vestido, lindo, perfeito, branco com detalhes de borda pretos, era realmente muito "eu". Falei obrigada mais umas cem vezes, Rose já estava ficando entediada com essa minha educação exagerada.

- _Que bom, vai combinar perfeitamente com os sapatos que Nessie te comprou._ – Alice bateu palminhas e tirou o vestido das minhas mãos.

_- Isso é muito feio, agora não vai ser mais surpresa. _– Rose a advertiu, mas eu já não podia falar nada, Alice estava "trabalhando" em mim.

Ela fez literamente tudo, maquiagem, unhas, até me ajudou a vestir o vestido, me senti uma boneca de papel, daquelas que você fica trocando as roupinhas toda hora. Rose pediu para fazer meu cabelo, era elegante mais ao mesmo tempo simples, eu estava enfeitada demais para uma simples "festinha" como Alice prometeu. O que será que me esperava lá embaixo?

_- Wow, Elle você está linda! – _Nez estava ao meu lado, enquanto eu me olhava no espelho, na pequena folga que Alice me deu enquanto a própria se arrumava.

_- Está exagerado não? – _Perguntei sem graça, não queria que pensassem que eu era mal agradecida.

_- Não, está perfeito, é o seu dia lembra? – _Ela me deu uma caixa branca, os sapatos. Eram realmente lindos, brancos, com um pequeno laço, combinavam de longe com o vestido.

- _Obrigada Nez. _– Agradeci enquanto os calçava.

- _Alice ficou jogando piadinhas essas ultimas semanas inteiras para eu compra-los, agora entendo o porque_. – Ela comentou enquanto olhava o conjunto completo.

- _Não é por isso, isso também, mas obrigada por tudo. Você me deixou entrar na sua familia, ficar por aqui, ter um pouco do que você teve. Sério, não ha presente melhor do que esses dias que passei aqui. Obrigada._ – A abraçei fortemente. – _Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter._

- _Hey já está bom, Nessie você vai estragar minha obra-prima. _– Alice nos separou. A abraçei derrepente também, a agradecendo pelo que havia e estava fazendo por mim.

- _Edward estava certo. Eu acabei te agradecendo por tudo._ – Constatei o fato.

- _Eu sei que é chato, mas ele quase nunca erra._ – Rose entrou no quarto, todas elas já estavam arrumadas. Nessie em um vestido creme com uma faixa azul, Rose em um vestido roxo de paete, sério era poucas pessoas que podiam usa-lo, mais nela ficava perfeito, e Alice vestia uma rosa bebê, cheio de babados, Bella não estava ali, ela realmente não devia gostar dessas coisas.

- _Acho que é hora do show. _– Choraminguei. Foi como se Alice se tocasse que estava atrasada, saiu me puxando corredor abaixo, a musica do andar inferior vinha de um piano, Edward devia estar tocando, criando seu proprio universo. Descemos todas juntas. Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi a decoração. Eles fizeram tudo isso em um dia? Impossivel. Havia flores, lavandas, por toda a sala, nas mesas, em vasos de canto, em tudo, ela deve ter feito uma pesquisa intensa para saber de qual flor eu gostava. Um bolo enorme, acho que era por isso que os lobos estavam ali, alguém precisava comer tudo aquilo, tinha meu nome escrito nele, e a minha voz havia sumido, porque todo mundo estava me desejando feliz aniversário e eu só ficava lá, com o queixo caido.

Meu aniversário estava sim feliz, estava perfeito. Tão perfeito. Dan estava lá, finalmente, era a primeira vez que eu o via em meu proprio aniversário, Jane ao seu lado, novidade. Estava começando a aceitar o fato que eles deviam estar namorando. Estranho. Mas fazer o que? Ela estava sendo bem legal ultimamente, confesso, e era uma mulher bonita, inegável, todos somos. Andava mais humana, cabelos soltos, que eram lindos, calças jeans e blusas mais ousadas. Era dificil alguém não ceder aos seus encantos.

_- Elle esse ano seu aniversário é coisa grande! Feliz? – _Alec me perguntou, em meio a uma abraço apertado.

_- Eu quero sorvete. – _Imitei minha voz de quando era pequeninha, a primeira vez que ele me tirou de dentro daquele castelo em meu aniversário, ele me perguntou o que eu queria fazer e eu disse essas mesmas palavras. Ele riu encantado com a minha lembrança.

_- Olha eu sei que você não gosta de coisa grande, mas eu sei que você vai adorar isso. – _Ele me deu uma caixa de tamanho médio._ – Vai abri logo. – _Era uma coletânia, os melhores filmes de zumbi de todos os tempos. Zumbi Branco, Zombie 2, Fome Animal, A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos e A Volta dos Mortos-Vivos. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Eu amava aqueles filmes idiotas.

Dan me deu um livro, Poemas e Ensaios por Edgar Allan Poe. Me disse que era o livro de cabeceira de nossa mãe, assim talvez eu podesse conhece-la um pouco melhor, como ela pensava. Karl não me deixou muito tempo com ele, fala sério, eu queria passar um tempo com meu irmão no meu aniversário, acabei deixando a história de lado quando Emmet e Jasper me deram uma caixa e me mandaram abrir, havia alguma coisa errada em seus olhos, estavam tramando alguma coisa. No fundo da enorme caixa havia somente uma guitarra de brinquedo, acho que era uma guitarra daquele jogo, Guitar Hero. O que eles queriam que eu fizesse com aquilo?

- _O resto do jogo está montado em outro lugar, loirinha. _– Emmet esbarrou em meu ombro e me contou como se eu fosse burra o suficiente para achar que a guitarra era de verdade.

- _Que outro lugar?_ – Perguntei curiosa.

- _Não está mais aqui quem abriu a boca. _– Emmet saiu andando para longe de mim, me deixando sozinha com aquela pergunta.

O resto da noite passou mais rapido do que eu esperava, em um piscar de olhos, eles já haviam cantado os parabéns, me abraçado novamente, o bolo já havia sumido da mesa e eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Dan bebendo uma taça de vinho enquanto ele me contava algumas memórias bobas. A noite estava chegando ao fim, já era quase meia noite.

- _Gostou da noite?_ – Karl sussurrou em meu ouvido, vindo por trás do sofá.

- _Foi bem divertido._ – Comentei honestamente.

_- Não sentiu falta de nada?_ – Ele me puxou pela mão até eu estar em seus braços.

- _Senti falta de um beijo seu, aquele que eu pedi de aniversário._ – O lembrei.

_- Você realmente achou que eu ia te dar só isso?_ – Ele ponderou. Assenti levemente, meus lábios caçando os seus. – _Estava errada. Sabia que eu também sou mágico?_ – Ele puxou uma coisa de trás da minha orelha, era uma chave prata, com um laço azul petroléo.

- _É a chave de um baú? Onde está preso seu coração de pedra?_ – Ironizei. Ele riu.

- _Boba. É a chave do lugar onde está meu presente._ – Ele me confidenciou. Eu ia abrir a boca para perguntar que lugar era esse, mas ele me pediu silencio e foi me guiando para a porta da frente da casa, me despedi de todos, agradecendo, sem saber direito o que viria a seguir.

Entramos em seu Bentley e seguimos a estradinha da casa dos Cullen, depois de algum tempo entramos em uma outra estradinha, subia uma colina, derrepente ele me mandou fechar os olhos, atendi sem pestanejar.

O mistério me envolveu. Eu só conseguia pensar no que veria a seguir. Ele havia feito alguma surpresa para mim? Ou era mesmo o baú com seu coração?


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

O carro parou, meus olhos coçavam para abrir, o senti saíndo do carro, fechando a porta e abrindo a minha. Segurou minha mão e com a outra tampou meus olhos, agora não havia maneiras sequer de espiar.

- _Tome cuidado com o degrau._ – Ele me advertiu, me levantando pela cintura e me subindo um degrau, depois outro e mais outro. Envolveu minha cintura com seu braço. – _1... 2... 3... Surpresa._ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua respiração gelada contra minha pele. Sua mão já não tampava meus olhos, demorou cerca de um quarto de um segundo para minha curiosidade me vencer e meus olhos se abrirem. E o que eu vi?

Uma casa. Uma trilha de pedras levava até mais quatro degraus, os degraus levavam a porta. Suas paredes eram de pedra, suas janelas eram enormes e de vidro. Não sei dizer o motivo de minha mente insana ter a conectado a Volterra, talvez fosse as paredes, mas os vidros eram tão Cullen que doia. Design moderno, mas ao mesmo tempo rustico. Dois andares. O ceu resolveu mostrar sua belas estrelas naquele momento, uma conspiração do universo.

- _Abri logo essa porta._ – Karl sussurrou novamente, me retirando de meu transe. – _Vamos, a casa é sua._

_- Seu presente é uma casa? – _Me engasguei com as palavras. Isso sim era um presente grande.

_- Não boba, eu disse que essa era a chave do lugar onde está meu presente, não a chave do meu presente. Ele está lá dentro. A casa foi uma coisa conjunta, eu a comprei, Esme e Alice a decoraram, reformamos todos os quartos para serem a prova de som, Alice nos deu um... – _Ele foi me contando enquanto me guiava até a porta. Degraus, derrepente estavamos de pé em frente a propría. Ele pegou minha mão e encaixou a chave na maçaneta, a abrimos juntos, eu nervosa, ele deliciado. – _Pé direito._ – Lembrou, e foi o que fizemos, entramos de pé direito dentro daquela casa, nossa casa.

E que casa, Esme deve ter feito algum curso de decoradora, era tão nós. Tudo era neutro, geralmente branco, preto, cinza, e outros tons medianos. Segui andando, descobrindo, minha curiosidade me guiando. Sala de estar, tinha um belo piano de cauda, Karl me disse que esse era o presente de Edward e Bella, Edward estava tentando me ensinar a tocar, com ele ali eu podia treinar, uma biblioteca, mas precisamente era uma cópia daquele meu canto na biblioteca de Volterra, cheguei a me emocionar com tais lembranças, voltando um pouco, uma cozinha, sala de jantar, subindo as escadas, abri a porta de um quarto.

- _Quarto do Alec, você gosta de ter ele por perto. – _Karl justificou. Então Alec moraria ali conosco, isso era perfeito_._ – _Será que me precipitei colocando uma cama?_ – Brincou, não contive o riso. Abri a porta de outro quarto.

- _Quarto do Dan__.-_ Dan também moraria ali. Essa casa estava ficando cada vez melhor. Eu não precisaria ficar para trás se eles quisessem morar em outro lugar, porque ali também seria a casa deles.

- _Porque uma cama?_ – Arqueei uma sombracelha. Ele riu maliciosamente.

- _Se seu irmão tiver o mesmo apetite sexual que você, irá precisar de uma._ – Fechei a porta com o choque da pequena frase.

- _Ele e a Jane estão namorando, não estão?_ – Eu estava fazendo um esforço monumental para não deixar minha mente cair na imagem deles se beijando ou, fazendo algo muito mais trágico.

- _Seria tão ruim assim se fosse verdade?_ – Ele ponderou. Segurando minha mão, me guiando pelo corredor, seguindo para o ultimo quarto.

- _É estranho,__ você já teve um caso com a Jane, Alec é irmão da Jane, eu brigava com ela como se fossemos cão e gato, tudo bem que ela parece estar menos sádica, mas mesmo assim, Jane minha cunhada? Acabei pagando a lingua por tirar sarro da Nez pelo mesmo motivo._ – Constatei o fato. Já estavamos parados de frente a porta.

- _Isso que dá não conseguir controlar a lingua. Um dia você acaba tendo que paga-la_. – Ele disse enquanto contornava meus lábios com a ponta de seu dedo, fechei meus olhos por instinto. – _Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de dizer o quão bela você está essa noite. Você está linda._ – Sorri timidamente com seu elogio. Eu queria beijá-lo, eu queria beijá-lo nesse exato momento, mas quando fui em sua direção ele se distanciou, um sorriso brincalhão e inocente em sua boca. – _Esqueceu do meu presente? _– Ele apontou com a cabeça a porta do quarto, nosso quarto.

Me virei e abri a porta sem cerimônias, era uma bela suite, uma cama king size reinava imperiosamente no centro do quarto, o banheiro era enorme, incluindo uma bela banheira, em dias de sol podiamos fingir que era nossa piscina particular, o closed era um pouco maior que o quarto, pilhas e mais pilhas de roupas, Alice deve ter se divertido muito fazendo compras.

- _Gostou? Você pode mudar a decoração se quiser..._ – Ele argumentou, um pouco preocupado.

- _Eu gostei, de verdade, de tudo, da noite, da casa, do quarto, das roupas, e principalmente da banheira. E sim__,__ eu estou feliz._ – Disse de uma vez antes que ele me refizesse aquela pergunta, seus lábios formaram um sorriso sincero enquanto me observava enconstado a parede. Então eu paralisei, um breve momento de insight me tomou. Eu passei as ultimas semana dizendo que tinha que ser especial, isso tudo era especial, estavamos na nossa casa, em meu aniversário, completamente sozinhos, com uma suite presidencial, a nossa disposição. Um assunto pendente voltou a minha mente, ele se resolveria essa noite.

- _Seu presente?_ – Questionei, não o via em canto algum. Em um rapido movimento uma pequena caixa branca surgiu em sua mão, okey, ele realmente era magico. Pegou minhas mãos e passou a pequena caixa para mim, estavamos muito perto, mergulhando dentro dos olhos do outro. Me atrapalhei ao abri-la, porque eu não olhava para a caixa, mas sim para o vampiro que estáva parado a minha frente. A tampa caiu no chão, e o brilho ostentoso do coração vermelho que estava guardado dentro da caixa me hipnotizou. Quando eu o puxei para mim uma corrente de prata surgiu, era um colar. – _Ele é..._ – Eu literalmente não encontrei a palavra certa para completar a frase.

- _Posso colocar em você?_ – Ele me perguntou gentilmente, sua mão acariciando meu rosto. Assenti ainda sendo hipnotizada pelo brilho do rubi que estava em minhas mãos. Ele o pegou e foi para as minhas costas, segurei meu cabelo para ajudá-lo, derrepente o colar pendia em meu colo. Era maior que o da minha mãe, se escondia facilmente dentro de qualquer blusa, eu podia usar os dois, sempre.

- _Como você faz isso?_ _Você está ainda mais linda nesse exato momento._ – Ele disse se afastando de mim, se sentando em uma poltrona, olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim. O olhei de lado, ele era tão perfeito para ser meu, com todo esse seu jeito sedutor e bobo, intenso e brincalhão, canalha e decente.

Começei a tirar os grampos de meu cabelo, o penteado se desfez e ele caiu pesadamente até minha cintura. Minha pulseira caiu no chão, em seguida meus brincos. O barulho o fez me olhar, tirei meus saltos, em seguida começei a descer o zipper do vestido, ele deslizou por meu corpo. Agora eu estava somente de lingerie, ele sequer piscava. Eu pisquei, e acabei perdendo o fato que ele se levantou e parou na minha frente, sua mão em minha cintura, nossos lábios quase se tocando, eu não me aguentei, precisei beijá-lo, meu beijo de aniversário.

- _Eu não consigo mais jogar seus jogos. Eu não suporto mais não ter você. Eu quero você._ – Ele sussurrou as palavras, era tão honesto que me fez estremecer.

- _Ninguém nesse quarto irá te impedir se você possuir o que é seu essa noite_. – Sentenciei. Nossos rostos se tocando, nossos olhos tomados pela intensidade do desejo que nos corroia.

Nosso beijo transbordava a luxuria do momento, eu o desejava com cada fibra do meu ser, eu o queria em cada canto do meu corpo, eu queria que ele me fizesse esquecer o país que estavamos, o planeta, a constelação. Pouco me importa se ele não estava contendo toda sua força ao me envolver em seus braços, eu não estava sentindo nada a não ser seu gosto, me anestesiando, me envolvendo, me derretendo, me dissipando, eu já não era mais a Elle, eu era a Elle dele. Uma parte indivisivel de seu ser.

Eu estava em seu colo, minhas pernas passadas ao redor de seu tronco, minhas mãos já haviam rasgado sua camisa, só restava fiapos no chão. Não falavamos, só saiam arfos de ar por nossos lábios, minhas mãos inquietas e curiosas. Curiosas? O que em Karl eu já naõ conhecia? E porque isso parecia fazer a menor diferença para mim? Derepente uma coisa boba escapou por meus lábios.

- _Eu mudei?_ – Ele já não me tocava havia tanto tempo, já não me via assim, como eu estava agora, completamente nua, a muito. Mas eu já havia atingido a maturidade completa, não iria mais crescer. Este era meu corpo para a eternidade.

- _Você está mais mulher agora do que nunca, não me sinto um pedófilo, mas você ainda mantém esse rosto de anjo, como consegue? Esse rosto de anjo, mas seu corpo, um verdadeiro demônio, pura e cristalina tentação._ – Ele disse isso tudo com um esforço tremendo, alternando entre algumas silábas e mais um beijo fervoroso. Ele havia me chamado de demônio e no fundo gostei disso, havia outra definição? Eramos o demônio do outro, a tentação que o outro temia, a única coisa que nos salvava era o amor, nosso amor.

Mais uma vez minha mente se perguntou como pude ser tão forte. Negá-lo de ter aquilo que era dele por tantas vezes. Eu mesma não sabia, as vezes minha teimosia era imcompreensivel, até mesmo por mim, mas eu já havia dado para trás inumeras vezes, mas por alguma pegadinha do destino, então era ele a brincar comigo.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e eu praticamente asfixiei, eu precisava dele. Ele estava concentrado em meu corpo, o reconhecendo acho, eu não devia ter mudado nada mesmo, ele só devia ter se esquecido de como eu era e desejou me mapear de novo, conferir cada centimetro quadrado de pele, ver se tudo, tudo ainda estava ali.

Aquilo me deixou nervosa, eu queria seus lábios sobre os meus, mas eles estavam percorrendo meu corpo, não que a sensação fosse ruim, era ótima, era boa demais, e foi isso que me faz acabar mordendo meus lábios com muita força. Soltei um pequeno gemido de dor, ele levantou seus olhos para mim, hipnotizados, sangue, havia sangue em minha boca, meus lábios, estava escorrendo para meu queixo. Ele nunca havia visto meu sangue.

Tive quase o reflexo de lambe-lo, limpá-lo, a ferida já estava mesmo curada, mais algo mais morbido me moveu, me levou em direção a ele. Pressionei meus lábios sujos sobre o seu, ele estava congelado, mas assim que sentiu o gosto de meu sangue ele me segurou pelos ombros e ficou olhando para baixo.

_- É ruim?_ – perguntei curiosa, para mim meu sangue era meu sangue, o mesmo que lamber os dedos, era meu gosto, não era nada extraordinario, mas para ele seria diferente? Será que sangue de mestiça é azedo? Instantaneamente odiei o que havia feito.

- _É__ diferente. Menos doce, mas refrescante, como tomar um bom banho em um dia de verão, insano não?_ – Ele sorriu, meu sorriso e me beijou de novo. Imagino como aquilo devia estar sendo para ele. Se antes eu era um demônio agora eu era seu proprio paraiso. Ele me beijou sem folga até não sobrar mais vestigios de meu sangue em minha boca, ele tinha um bom auto controle, bebeu meu sangue e sequer me pediu por mais. Eu podia fazer isso mais vezes? Dar prazer completo para ele? Cuidar de seu corpo enquanto meu sangue cuidava da sua garganta, não era uma ideia ruim, dependendo de quanto sangue estaria envolvido.

Como eu senti falta daquela louca sensação que era o sentir dentro de mim, fisicamente um só. Minha sanidade já havia se esvaido, eu estava louca, louca por ele.

Como alguns aindam acreditavam que não possuiam alma, sendo que aqui, nesse momento, eu estava onipresente em cada canto da alma dele? Cada constelação intrincada, cada frivolá galáxias existente dentro de seu ser. Ele era meu. Da forma mais egoista possivel, ele era meu. Nos deixamos apreciar a veracidade do momento.

E então nos amamos novamente, eu sabia que esse desejo acabaria nos matando, ao menos a mim. Depois de mais algum tempo minhas palbepras já não se aguentavam, eu nunca em toda minha vida me senti tão cansada, como se o dia tivesse sido realmente longo, mas ainda eu estava relaxada, feliz, completa, saciada? Acho que não, mas controlada, sim.

Cai pesada ao seu lado, meu peito desforme subindo e descendo incontrolávelmente, reparei que estava suada, eu já era tão quente, dificil suar, mas agora eu estava coberta de suor até os pés, não sei se Karl estava me observando e leu minha mente, como fazia, ou se simplesmente a idéia surgiu, mas derrepente eu estava em seu colo, ele me levava para o enorme banheiro. Olhei desejosa para a banheira, assim que ele começou a abri a ducha do boxe que ficava na outra extremidade, ele reparou.

- _Se eu te colocar em uma banheira agora, você vai acabar dormindo, e você está só precisando de um banho gelado, está tão quente, nunca te vi assim, parece uma supernova..._ – Ele falava sozinho, preocupado, mas no fundo senti que ele estava como eu, completo, feliz. Como uma casa muda a realidade drásticamente não? Eu sequer havia mero imaginado esse momento nas minha definições de especial, na verdade o especial para mim seria o momento que acabassemos tendo que nos mudar e ficassemos am algum hotel, para eu passar a noite, seria bem mais privativo que a casa dos Cullen e sua dezena de vampiros atentos.

A aguá gelada correu pela minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e e fiquei ali, em pé, pendurada em Karl, até que a aguá tirou aquele momento supernova de meu corpo e eu pude levantar meu rosto, olhá-lo. Ele estava sorrindo, não era o meu sorriso, mas era de fato um sorriso lindo, inocente, puro. Não havia como dizer que cada parte de seu corpo estava feliz, e esse fato me fez desejá-lo ainda mais.

- _Karl... Você vai me chamar de maluca, mas eu quero mais._ – Ele me olhou incrédulo, estava acostumado a eu ter que deixá-lo a sós consigo mesmo, ter que dormir. Ele me cansava de mais, me egotava muito rapido, mas eu o queria ali com aquele sorriso inocente e ingenuo nos lábios, o sorriso mais genuino que vi.

- _Você está caindo de sono, depois que estiver descansada._ – Ele ponderou, como se fosse uma coisa impágavel.

- _Não eu quero você aqui, agora, com aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso lindo que você estava exibindo segundos atrás, por favor._ – Praticamente choraminguei, ele não ousou segurar o riso.

- _Mia Elle._ – Ele tirou umas mechas molhadas de meu cabelo do meu rosto e me tomou em um beijo terno, doce, cauteloso, o primeiro da noite, mas ainda assim o melhor de longe. Eu amava quando ele me tratava assim, docemente, eu sabia que era um lado só meu dele, era o meu Karl, me amando ali, em seu colo, enconstado na parede do confortável boxe de nosso banheiro, o banheiro do nosso quarto, na nossa casa.

O resto da noite, os poucos minutos que sobrara antes do sol nascer, eu passei deitada sobre seu peito, presa entre o subconciente e minha mente alarmante, ele estava me cantando uma música, sua voz era tão linda, um pouco rouca, aquele tipo de voz que te passa segurança. O sono veio e eu sonhei em estar acordando, acordando e seu rosto sorrindo sendo a primeira imagem captada por meus olhos, eu passaria minha mão por seu rosto e ficaria o olhando até ele ficar entediado e me levantasse a força, me chamando de preguiçosa

Eu o forçaria a olhar para mim novamente e diria calmamente o quanto o amava, ele me beijaria, como sempre, não precisava dizer as palavras. Eu já as sentia cravadas no lado interno da minha pele. Inegável. Indiscutivél. Irrevogável. Ele me ama.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Alec POV**

- _O sol. Aqui é tão dificil vê-lo._ - Jane deixou as palavras escaparem por seus lábios enquanto sentia o sol sobre sua pele de diamante, brilhando, como sempre deveria estar.

- _Tão raro quanto ver você sorrindo._ - Rebati.

- _Idiota._

- _Chata._

- _Deus, ainda bem que Elle não é implicante._ – Dan apareceu ali, no topo da montanha, se enfiando entre nós dois.

- _Bem, ela seria, se vocês agissem como irmãos._ - Expliquei, uma expressão culpada tomou seu rosto automaticamente.

- _Não é minha culpa, Karl não me deixa ficar mais de cinco minutos perto dela._ - Ele explicou. Dan era um cara legal, diferente de tudo que se espera por quem é criado por Aro, talvez tenha sido a humana ou os poucos anos com sua mãe, que o salvaram.

- _Você conta ou conto eu?_ - Jane perguntou para Dan, ele a encarou chocado.

- _Contar?_ - Ecoei a pergunta.

_- Eu conto. Karl Não quer me deixar ficar perto dela com medo de que eu dê com a língua nos dentes. – _Dan explodiu, falando de uma vez.

- _Lingua nos dentes? O que não estou sabendo?_ - Aquilo me deixou meio chocado, que conspiração estava acontecendo por debaixo dos olhos de todos?

_- Edward nos disse que minha mãe continua viva... – _Ele Fez uma pausa, como se as próximas palavras fossem me abalar. _-... Como vampira._

- _Como assim "Edward nos disse"? Por acaso ele a viu? Ele sabe onde ela está?_ - Disparei as perguntas para cima dos dois, mais o que me surpreendeu foi o olhar de culpa se agravar.

_- Não, ele só viu que ela está viva, mas nenhuma pista além de um lugar escuro, - _Ele disse cabisbaixo._ - Mas Alec, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas você não pode contar para Elle ainda._

- _Porque?_ - Praticamente gritei. - _Ela tem o direito de saber._

_- Ela tem, eu sei! Mas ela também tem o direito de ser feliz, a vida dela já uma bagunça e tanto sem saber disso, Karl me pediu para esperar até o aniversário dela passar e agora que ele já passou, não vai demorar muito. – _Ele contava com isso.

- _É, ela está feliz, mas ele não sabe o que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir? Ela não tolera mentiras, a vida dela já foi uma mentira enorme... Ele mentir pra ela, é a ultima coisa que ela espera._ - Na verdade, ele devia saber, mas mesmo assim preferiu por em risco tudo que eles eram simplesmente para mantê-la em um conto de fadas. Será que ela vai conseguir ver isso?

_- Eu não menti para ela! Eu só não contei tudo o que eu sabia, é diferente, na verdade quem disse que ela estava morta para mim foi ela, não o contrário. Eu realmente não tenho culpa, Karl não deixou eu contar. Eu quis contar para ela no momento em que eu soube. Depois, nem se eu quisesse eu poderia, sempre que eu converso com ela ele está por perto, Karl me mataria antes de eu conseguir terminar a frase "Elle preciso te contar uma coisa.". – _Não era mentira, Karl estava mesmo agindo dessa maneira ultimamente, uma atitude estranha, mas que comparado a felicidade que Elle sentia se diminuía.

- _Isso não está certo, desde quando vocês estão sabendo disso_? - Acusei ambos sem sentido, a questão era Karl.

_- Desde que aro fugiu, antes de pular ele mostrou a imagem da minha mãe para Edward. – Dan explicou._

- _Aro? Aro de novo? - Meus punhos se fecharam, dessa ele não ia passar, já aguentei muito vindo daquele louco. - E é por isso que vocês tem sumido tanto? Estão procurando por ela?_ - Encarei jane, ela ficou sem graça, envergonhada.

_- Na maioria das vezes. – _Ela declarou olhando para o chão, foi a vez de Dan ficar completamente sem graç os dois, um pouco abalado com a informação segregada na pequena frase.

- _Okey, o que vocês conseguiram descobrir?_ - Trocar de assunto, melhor maneira de limpar a mente.

_- Marcus entrou em contato conosco e nos disse que não era apenas um truque de Aro, e que ele a mantinha no castelo, em uma área com acesso muito restrito, um lugar que ele disse que nenhum de vocês já pensou que existia, como o lugar em que ele me mantia. Ele disse que ela é obrigada a ficar lá, como se tivesse uma dívida com Aro, por tudo que ele fez por ela e pelos seus filhos. – Ele me contou culpado, se sentia culpado por sua mãe estar nessa situação agora. - Marcus também nos contou que agora que não estamos mais lá, ele pretende exibi-lá, como se fosse dele, para provocar a fúria de Caius. - _Meu queixo caiu.

- _Aro está doido._ - Sentenciei. - _Então se é para provocar a fúria de Caius, Caius se importa com ela, por que ele nunca se importou com Elle? - _Aquilo praticamente gritou em minha mente, sequer me toquei que estava falando em voz alta.

_- Eu não sei, eu juro que aqueles Vampiros estão caducando. - _Jane desabafou, cansada, confusa. Ela gostava de enigmas, problemas, não importava quem estivesse envolvido, ela sempre iria querer resolve-lo.

- Como essas coisa aconteciam debaixo de nossos narizes e nós sequer desconfiavamos Jane? Isso porque eramos considerados temíveis. – Devaneei.

_- Isso tudo é uma loucura, você não acha? Uma realidade paralela, nós com os Cullen, você, aliás, namorando com uma deles e adotando a dieta "vegetariana". A mãe daquela mest... – _Jane se segurou e trocou a palavra que ia usar, ela costumava chamar Elle de mestiça._ -... de Electra viva, ela com um irmão, Aro e Caius brigando como dois adolescentes. É muita coisa, parece que o mundo todo virou de cabeça para baixo._

- _Você desertando o clã, andando com Cullen, e namorando o irmão da Elle.. Sim, outra realidade. _- Literalmente outro universo.

_- Alec, quando seus olhos ficarem dourados, vai ser muito estranho, acho que assim você vai cortar seu último laço com os Volturi. – _Ela devaneou.

- _Porque você não tenta? Vai ficar bonito com seu tom de cabelo, como Rose._ - Eu ter decidido virar vegetariano fora uma coisa simples. Eu faria qualquer coisa que me desse mais um ponto com a familia de Nez, mas convencê-los a fazer o mesmo, estava sendo um desafio e tanto.

_- Alec deixa de ser careta, eu posso, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor só me alimentar de "malvados", mas nada de bêbados ou drogados, eles tem um gosto muito amargo. Eu sei que você fez isso por ela, é uma coisa legal da sua parte, mas não funcionaria comigo. – _Ela rebateu, desesperada para apagar essa idéia de minha mente.

_- Eu bem que poderia tentar, sabe experimentar não deve ser tão ruim assim, Carlisle nunca matou ninguém, não é? Ele só bebe sangue de animal desde sempre. – _Dan começou a ponderar a idéia com Jane.

Me levantei rindo do nojo estampado em Jane e da curiosidade evidente em Dan. Nez queria conversar comigo essa noite e o sol já estava caindo. Assim que me levantei, Jane se aconchegou mais em Dan, quando Elle descobrir isso ela provavelmente iria ficar um pouco enjoada. Jane e Karl já tiveram uma "coisa" e agora o irmão dela... Complicado.

Me despedi deles e regressei a casa dos Cullen, Bella estava na varanda com Alice e Rose. As cumprimentei e entrei na casa, já era considerado um membro da familia. Eles eram pessoas tão boas.

- _Alec, perdeu todo o jogo... Mas que bela partida..._ - Jasper gritou para mim do sofá assim que me viu, estava assistindo os Knicks na tv com Emmet e Edward.

- _Alec!_ - Nez veio da cozinha, seu rosto iluminado pelo mais belo sorriso. Ela quis me abraçar, mas então pareceu ter se lembrado que estava com as mãos sujas. - _Eu estou cozinhando, sorte sua não precisar provar da minha comida. _- Ela voltou para a cozinha, a segui, a observando. Estava vestindo um vestido azul bebe florido e uma bota de camurça, estava tão linda que não contive o sorriso em meus lábios.

- _Estou assim tão engraçada toda suja de farinha?_- Ela me perguntou inocente enquanto acabava de levar os biscoitos ao forno.

- _Você está linda._ - Ela parou de lavar as mãos ao ouvir as palavras e eu não precisava ser magico para saber que ela estava corando.

- _Olha quem diz._ - Ela jogou o pano de prato na minha cara e começou a rir de mim, mas que riso encantador ela tinha. Eu queria prendê-la ali, entre meu corpo e a pia, e beijá-la naquele momento. O pai dela provavelmente estava me vendo imaginar aquilo, e era por isso que eu não podia fazer... Estranho de mais. Eu precisava tirá-la dali. Ela parecia estar com a mente no mesmo lugar, seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, encarava o chão.

- _Floresta?_ - Ela disse como se fosse uma escápatoria, nosso pequeno paraiso.

- _Floresta._ - Concordei e ela saiu guiando o caminho para a porta dos fundos, passei meu braço pela sua cintura e me deixei levar. Assim que chegamos a uma distância segura da casa a agarrei em meu colo e lhe deu o devido beijo que merecia, aquele beijo profundo, doce, aquele nosso beijo.

- _Porque meu pai tinha que ler mentes?_ - Ela choramingou, sua mão em meu pescoço.

- _Porque eu não posso ter tudo que quero sem sofrer alguma consequencia._ - Respondi, obviamente. Ela me olhou de lado, já livre de meus braços.

- _Mas veja o lado positivo, temos uma desculpa perfeita para fugir por um longo periodo de tempo._ – Verdade. Ela se sentou no chão de qualquer jeito, seu vestido subiu, sua perna completamente de nua. - _O que você está olhando Alec Zampier? _

- _Você._ - A palavra escapou.

- _Porque?_ - Indagou. Eu me deitei sobre ela e a beijei, um beijo diferente, mais malicioso. Ela precisou respirar, recuperar o folêgo para me beijar de novo, puxou minhas mãos por sua perna subindo até seu quadril, ela não podia brincar comigo dessa maneira, meu autocontrole não é o dos mais fortes. A soltei gentilmente, ela se frustrou, é claro.

- _Você ainda não me disse o que queria dizer._ - A lembrei. Ela pareceu ter que procurar bem fundo em sua mente qual era o assunto pendente.

- _Você se lembra de meu avô Charlie? Ele me ligou esses dias, disse estar com saudades e que já fazia muito tempo que não ia a Forks._ - Ela sorriu para as lembranças em sua mente. - _Eu estava pensando em irmos juntos, só nós. Meus pais não vão ligar se eu disser que vamos ficar na casa de Charlie. As regras deles são bem severas, se bem que segundo minha mãe, ela mesmo já quebrou várias com meu próprio pai. Assim vamos ter um tempo longe dele e seu talento, você vai poder me ter sem consequencias._ - Mais que belo argumento.

- _Quando vamos?_ – Rebati, arqueando uma sombracelha, ela riu, seu doce sorriso.

- _Amanhã, eu acho... E Elle? sabe já faz dois dias, ela sequer veio pegar comida... Ela sabe cozinhar? Deve estar vivendo de biscoitos. Espero que Karl não a tenha deixado definhar de fome._ - Ela começou a falar rapido, uma mania que compartilhava com sua mãe

- _Eles estão bem. Deixa eles aproveitarem a casa. Elle deve estar muito feliz, como ele tanto quer._ - Porque eu não controlava essa minha boca quando estava perto dela? Segredos de estado, viravam detalhes sobre o tempo quando eu me dirigia a ela.

- _"Como ele tanto quer", o que você quis dizer com isso?_ - Ela não perdia sequer uma virgula.

- _Longa história._ - Ela continuou me encarando. - _Seu pai viu a mãe da Elle na mente de Aro aquele dia, ela está viva, quer dizer, ela é uma vampira. _

- _A Elle vai ficar tão feliz... Ela também vai ter uma mãe... Tudo está se ajeitando para ela. _- Ela praticamente cantarolou.

- _Não acho que ela vá ficar assim tão feliz. Você vê o que Aro fez com ela? Brincou com toda sua vida, a deixou sozinha enquanto ela tinha tudo, a fez se sentir culpada por matar uma mãe que está viva em algum lugar. Dan disse que Aro agora a está exibindo como se fosse dele, Sulpicia morreu aquele dia, ele tem Stella como esposa agora. Isso é tão doentio._ - Agora o leite estava derramado de vez.

- _Não posso negar que é doentio, mas você disse Dan? Porque ela ainda não sabe disso?_ - Ela perguntou consternada.

- _Karl... Ele quer ela feliz, ela está feliz, você a viu no aniversário_? – A lembrança de seu rosto preencheu minha mente, ela estava tão feliz, era como se brilhasse. - _Ela estava maravilhada, não posso negar que ele está fazendo um bom trabalho, mas uma hora ela vai acabar descobrindo..._

- _E vai pirar concerteza. Ele pode ter mentido para protegê-la, mas mentiu do mesmo jeito._ – Ela disse preocupada, empenhava seu papel de amiga com dedicação.

- _Mas vamos deixar isso de lado? Você também estava feliz há dois minutos. Ocasionalmente Dan irá contar para ela e todos vão entrar numa fria novamente, é claro, mas por agora... Vamos pensar em Forks. Você vai visitar o cach... Jacob?_ - Jacob. Tudo pra deixá-la feliz.

- _Não sei, você se importa? Faz tanto tempo que não vou à reserva. Eu posso falar com Jake, talvez ele permita você ir junto._ - O sorriso já estava em seu rosto de volta, tão radiante.

- _Nez eu acho melhor eu não ir, a outra matilha, também é territorio deles, não quero criar proplemas com os amigos da sua familia. _- Na verdade, eu não queria era me impregnar com aquele fedor de cachorro molhado que eles tinham. - _Mas eu posso confiar, não é? Ele não vai aproveitar a oportunidade ou vai?_

- _Nao sei._ - As pequenas duas palavras abalaram meu mundo. - _Você não vai estar lá, eu vou estar em um lugar tão dele, quem sabe o que nossas celulas humanas podem fazer nesse pequeno pedaço de tempo entediante?_ - Se eu encontrasse minha voz eu estaria rosnando e dizendo que ela não iria a canto algum, mas eu simplesmente paralisei, estado completo de choque. Esse era um dos meus maiores medos, que seu lado humano dependente dele tivesse mais força que seu lado vampiro, o lado que me pertencia. Ela se virou para mim segurando meu rosto, seus olhos preocupados.

- _Alec, o que foi?_ - Eu sabia que se eu abrise a boca eu iria rosnar, mas rosnar para ela? Era tão errado. – _Alec? Não me diga que você acreditou no que eu estava dizendo? Assim fica dificil brincar com você. É claro que eu não vou cair em tentação, eu nunca cai, porque agora? Ele está com Leah, nunca faria algo que a magoasse e eu te amo, eu te amo tanto. Minha mente nunca deixa você, não há maneiras de eu sequer ficar sozinha com ele, você sempre estará lá, dentro de mim._ – Meus lábios beberam os dela com uma sede insana, ela não pode ficar me dizendo essas coisas, desperta um lado de mim tão humano, eu não consigo controlá-lo.

Aquela pele dela, porque era tão sedosa? Seus cabelos, ruivos agora, enrolados ainda, tão macios... Seus olhos chocolates, que olhos. Eu me submergia neles tão rapidamente , tão intensamente. Ela só podia ter sido feita para mim, existia outra explicação? Mas como eu precisava de uma conseqüência ela não podia ser inteiramente minha, eu tinha que dividi-la com aquele cachorro, mas ela me amava. Eu sei disso, porque ali, agora, ela estava colocando em minha mente essas palavras, me dando certeza. Tão minha. Ângelo mio.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**Renesmee POV**

_- Mais que chuva chata!_ – Resmunguei alto. Estava chovendo muito forte, tinha que chover logo no dia que eu ia levar Alec para a casa de meu avô Charlie?

_- Nós precisamos sair dessa chuva Nez!_ – Alec pegou na minha mão e toda minha raiva se esvaiu.

_- Okey... Vamos encontrar a antiga casa da família._ – Saimos correndo da bela clareira em que nos encontrávamos em direção a floresta densa.

Corremos rumo a grande casa de vidro, a casa em que todos moravam até uns 3 anos atrás, quando fomos forçados a sair de Forks. Carlisle já estava muito velho para aparentar ser tão novo. Mais fui forçada a parar assim que vi o chalé dos meus pais. Ele era tão perfeito.

_- Alec, vamos para aquele chalé, ele é dos meus pais._ – Informei antes de puxa-lo até a porta. Procurei pela chave reserva que ficava escondida bem o suficiente para que ninguém a achasse a não ser que soubesse onde procurar. Assim que o abri me senti em casa, me senti segura e acolhida.

_- Uau!_ – Ele estava estupefato com a decoração, ora medieval, ora moderna.

_- Esme. – _Disse o nome de minha vó como uma explicação._ - Eu vou pegar umas roupas secas para você._ – O deixei na sala de estar enquanto, em um pulo, cheguei ao quarto dos meus pais para procurar umas roupas que podiam servir nele. Entre as várias gavetas que revirei, encontrei uma lotada de lingerie francesa que ainda estavam com as etiquetas. Alice deu essas peças para minha mãe, algumas ela até usou, outras ela deixou jogadas aqui para a eternidade.

_- Aqui Alec. Eu vou tomar um banho quente, rápido prometo, e já volto._ – Selei seus lábios com os meus rapidamente antes de tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida.

Fui para o meu quarto ver se tinha alguma roupa que ainda cabia em mim quando tive um dejávu. A chuva batia contra o vidro da minha larga janela, projetando a sombra da água escorrendo sobre a cama, que estava forrada em um tom vinho escuro, quase terra. As paredes eram em um leve tom creme, sóbrio. O barulho da chuva dava uma trilha sonora para todo o conjunto. Era isso, eu planejei inconsciente que o momento perfeito seria esse, e era mesmo. Estavamos sozinhos aqui, nada poderia nos impedir. A não ser, o próprio Alec.

Okey Nez, falta velas aqui e eu não posso aparecer vestida como ele sempre me viu lá embaixo. Corri para o quarto dos meus pais novamente, eu já havia visto velas perfumadas por lá uma vez. Encontrei seis, iam servir. Despedacei umas rosas do pequeno jardim de inverno e joguei por cima da cama e um pouco pelo chão também. E agora o que eu ia vestir? Alice. Corri para a gaveta esquecida da minha mãe e simplesmente me apaixonei por uma lingerie azul bebê, não mostrava tudo, mas também não deixava muito para a imaginação. Acendi as velas e constatei que tinha feito tudo isso em 30 minutos. Será que eu exagerei muito? Ele pediu coisas grandes. Agora vinha a parte que fazia meu estomago ser invadido por borboletas perdidas.

Desci o corredor devagar, como se estivesse indo para um funeral ou algo do tipo. Assim que cheguei na sala de estar o encontrei de costas para mim, admirando uma pintura na parede. Tão perfeito. Eu posso fazer isso, não é como se eu nunca tivesse tentado. Mas aquele dia foi instinto, hoje era tudo premeditado. Isso só fazia as borboletas ficaram mais perdidas dentro de mim.

_- __É uma bela pintura, uma bela decoração, parece que tudo aqui fugiu..._ – Ele comentou seus devaneios antes de virar seus olhos para mim e perder a fala. Seus olhos desceram por meu corpo involuntariamente, aquela faísca de desejo brilhando ao canto de seus olhos. Corei, como sempre.

_- Presumo que você pretende passar a noite inteira por aqui. _– Sua voz saiu grave, eu literalmente estava brincando com ele.

_- Tempestades em Forks não acabam tão rápido._ – Justifiquei com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – _Mas isso não me chateia. Nós estamos literalmente sozinhos. Por que não aproveitamos o momento?_ – Entrei na sua frente, encostando minhas costas na parede. Minha mão subiu devagar pelo seu peito até a gola da sua camisa, o puxei para mim e selei meus lábios nos seus com um beijo que eu nunca havia dado antes. Era intenso, mas não fervoroso, ele era apreciativo, como se eu quisesse fazer o momento durar para sempre.

_- Nez, eu não posso ficar me controlando dessa maneira._ – Ele sussurrou, seus lábios tocando nos meus.

_- Então não se controle._ – Minha voz soou mais segura do que eu realmente me sentia. Peguei suas mãos e coloquei na minha cintura, a renda atrapalhando seu toque frio de entrar em contato com minha pele escaldante. Aquele brilho tomou conta de seu olhar e seus lábios beberam os meus com uma sede incontrolável. Precisei parar para respirar, nesse meio tempo, seu olhar caiu para o meu decote e demorou um pouco para ele controlar o "magnetismo" que o sugava, gostei disso.

Tirei sua camisa e não consegui conter o sorriso malicioso que se desenhou em meus lábios assim que ele me pressionou contra a parede. Sua mão subiu para o alto das minhas costas, pela cintura, e a outra desceu para a minha perna, bastante curiosa. Minhas mãos também estavam curiosas, de uma maneira que mantinha minhas bochechas coradas.

Ele me fazia perder a noção do certo e do errado, eu o queria tanto, aquilo não bastava, aquilo não me saciava. Me virei rápido e dessa vez era ele quem estava pressionado contra a parede. Meus lábios desceram para seu pescoço e minhas mãos brincaram com todo seu peito, costas, sentindo cada músculo, cada pequeno pedaço de pele. Logo meus dedos encontraram o primeiro grande desafio, o zipper da sua calça. No calor do momento eu simplesmente o abri, sem grandes anunciamentos, ele instantaneamente segurou minha mão e levantou meu rosto. Deja vu?

_- Eu não vou te impedir Nez..._ – Ele falou baixo, seus olhos submersos nos meus. – _Eu só quero que você tenha certeza do que quer. _

_- Minha única certeza é você._ – Minha voz soou tão segura quanto eu. Seus olhos faiscaram com a minha resposta, ele beijou minha boca como se isso fosse a única coisa que ele devesse fazer na Terra e me levou para o sofá em um só movimento. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares. Ele estava em todos os lugares.

_- Alec._ – Gemi seu nome em seu ouvido e automaticamente corei pelo fato de sequer ter tentado conte-lo. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu decote, rasgando aquela maldita renda para permitir seus lábios passearam por meu abdômen. Me sentei em seu colo e senti a pressão contra a parte interior da minha coxa, aquilo me trouxe de volta a Terra. Eu tinha que levá-lo para meu quarto, não?

_- Alec... Eu... Vamos para o meu quarto. _– Tentei encontrar ar para falar entre seus beijos em meu pescoço, colo, boca, tudo. Ele me olhou curioso, um pouco contrariado por eu ter o atrapalhado, mas mesmo assim, perfeito. Era tão estranho ele ser tão meu.

_- Eu quero que você veja uma coisa. – _Tentei imitar um dos sorrisos diabólicos da Elle, eles funcionavam muito bem com o Karl, mas descobri que não nasci para isso. O maximo que eu consegui foi um sorriso malicioso que ele retribuiu, antes de me deitar em seu colo e ir me carregando pela casa, se guiando por meu perfume. Seus olhos não abandonavam os meus.

Alec encontrou meu quarto sem muito esforço e abriu a porta sem cerimônias, não havia mais tempo para o resto, era só eu e ele. Me soltei de seu colo e fui andando na sua frente em direção a minha cama, eu estava tão seminua que não pude deixar de corar. Me sentei na cama e olhei ao redor. O quarto parecia ter fugido de um filme antigo, eu gostei de tudo, mas ele parecia estar chocado.

_- Exagerei?_ – Perguntei sem jeito.

_- Não, é que... Está tão perfeito, tão você._ - Sorri timidamente com a sua resposta. Ele veio andando confiantemente para mim, rapidamente um pensamento tomou minha cabeça. Ele já havia feito isso antes, muitas vezes com certeza, e eu, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. E se ele não gostasse?

Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu não conseguia responder ao seu toque, eu só conseguia sentir vergonha por acreditar que já estava pronta para isso, eu nunca estaria, como se preparar para o desconhecido?

_- Qual o problema anjo?_ – Ele tirou um cacho vermelho de meu rosto e colocou atrás da minha orelha. Seu olhar estava tão atencioso, tão doce.

_- E se você não gostar de mim?_ – Minha voz soou tão infantil que eu mesma senti raiva de mim por estar agindo de maneira tão boba.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim, não entendi o porque disso, mas coloquei minha mão sobre a sua. Ele me puxou levemente e me conduziu até meu espelho, que refletia meu corpo inteiro, somente vestindo aquela linda langerie turquesa com a renda toda rasgada. Seu olhar refletido no espelho era tão deliciado, que me fazia corar furiosamente.

_- Como não gostar de você? Você a realização de minha mais intima fantasia. Um anjo que caiu para virar minha cabeça e tornar tudo que era errado, correto. Você é tão perfeita.– _Ele deixou sua mão acariciar minha bochecha corada, tremi com a sensação. -_ Tão minha. _– Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, aquela frase correu por meu corpo, me impulsionando contra ele. Me virei no ato e o empurrei para a cama, fui engatinhando sobre ele até achar seus lábios. O beijei intensamente, fervorosamente.

Voltamos para aquele jogo de mãos, de apertos, de mordidas, ja tão conhecido. Eu precisava ter mais dele, eu já estava cansada de pré-liminares. Foi como se ele adivinhasse meus pensamentos. Ele me virou e suas mãos deslizaram apressadas para o Fecho do meu sutiã, o abrindo com experiência. Eu estava tão envolvida, tão mergulhada nele que sequer senti vergonha, eu só queria que ele me tocasse, que ele me descobrisse.

Seus lábios desceram para meu colo, seios, corpo, minha mente congelou, tudo se tratava dos sentidos. Visão. Audição. Olfato. Paladar. Tato.

_- Eu quero ser sua Alec. _– Falei inconscientemente, perturbada pela veracidade das palavras. Ele tratou de se livrar do resto das roupas, minhas e dele, de uma vez. Eu estava completamente entregue em suas mãos, eu sabia que meus olhos eram o reflexo do brilho de desejo dos seus e eu sabia que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

_- Faça-me sua. – _Completei com total confiança em minhas palavras.

Então eu o senti dentro de mim, nossos corpos conectados, finalmente um só. Dor? Minha mãe já havia comentado algo do tipo comigo, mas eu não tinha idéia que seria tão angustiante como a que me bateu agora. Um gemido dolorido subiu pela minha garganta, mas foi impedido de se libertar pelos lábios de Alec que não abandonaram os meus por sequer um segundo. Seus lábios. Suas mãos. Seu corpo. Eu era sua, completamente sua, não havia uma célula do meu corpo que não o pertencia. Dor? Que dor? Eu só conseguia sentir prazer. Eu estava completamente anestesiada por seu amor. Em minhas veias só corriam desejo. O desejo que eu sentia por ele. Eu o queria tanto. Podíamos ficar ali se amando por toda a eternidade, para mim não seria um problema.

_- Somos um só, para sempre. _– Ele sussurrou levemente em meio ouvido. Eu pensava que nada poderia ser melhor que essa sensação que me dominava até algo muito mais forte subir por meu corpo até minha cabeça, meu cérebro parecia ter parado enquanto meu coração parecia ter entrado na velocidade da luz. Abri meus olhos e me afoguei no pequeno oceano de sangue que eram seus olhos. Minha pele queimava como se cada terminação nervosa fossem fogos de artifícios. Tudo em mim o sentia como se essa fosse a única função do meu corpo. Luz.

...

Minha respiração parecia ter perdido o compasso para sempre. Meu coração batia fora do ritmo e era como se ele nunca mais fosse ser o mesmo. Eu amei e fui amada. Ele me fez mulher. Sua mulher.

Virei meu rosto para ele, seu rosto estava sereno enquanto me observava, um doce sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Toquei seu rosto e meu talento fluiu incontrolavelmente. Tudo o que aconteceu desde o instante que eu o conheci em Volterra passou pela minha mente, sua mente, pela minha perspectiva. Ele pode ver tudo o que acontecia dentro de mim toda vez que me olhava, toda vez que me tocava, toda vez que me beijava. Ele viu tudo de olhos fechados, sua mão acariciando a minha.

_- Eu te amo. _– Sussurrei assim que consegui controlar meu talento e deixa-lo a sós com seus pensamentos. Ele me puxou para cima de seu peito, nossos corpos nus se tocando sem receio, agora somos um só. De repente foi como se todo o cansaço do dia batesse sobre minhas costas, eu podia descansar ali, eu podia dormir em seus braços todos os dias, porque ali era meu lugar, era ali que eu pertencia.

_- Não tanto quanto eu te amo, anjo. _– Ele rebateu sutilmente em quanto brincava com um cacho vermelho do meu cabelo. Beijei carinhosamente seu peito e fechei meus olhos com um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

Amor. Essa sempre foi uma palavra bonita, mas depois dessa noite ela tomou tantos outros significados, tantos outros sinônimos. Eu podia dizer que o toque de Alec na minha nuca, era o amor. Eu podia dizer que a minha mão acariciando seu peito, era o amor. Eu podia dizer que nós dois aqui deitados em minha cama, era a perfeita descrição do amor. Porque era isso que acontecia entre nós, cada célula do nosso corpo estava conectada pelo amor, nada além do amor. Nosso amor.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**Renesmee POV**

- _Vovô, você não se importa se eu passar a tarde na reserva, se importa? Vamos ficar aqui até o fim de semana e se eu não passar por lá, Seth vai me matar._ – Charlie estava assistindo o jogo de beisebol em sua tela plana fingindo não se importar que eu passasse o tempo que era dele na reserva ou então com Alec, como estava sendo.

Já havia sido um desafio mentir para ele quando chegamos aqui um dia depois do combinado, me pergunto se podia ficar mais corada do que fiquei quando ele me perguntou porque chegamos tão atrasados, Alec me salvou, inventou que como viemos dirigindo achou melhor parar em um motel de beira de estrada para descansarmos, dirigir com sono não é um ato recoméndavel, com isso ele ganhou Charlie, é claro.

- _Alec vai com você?_ – Alec sorriu, estava usando umas lentes de contato castanhos escuro, disfarçavam melhor o leve tom violeta que ficava por baixo, seu original tom de olhos era azul, eu queria tanto poder te-lo visto azuis, mas agora estava caminhando para o meu dourado familiar.

- _Se assim for melhor, vou sim._ – Ele concordou se levantando do sofá e vindo para o meu lado, eu queria que ele fosse, eu queria mesmo.

- _Bem assim está melhor então, aqueles meninos não tem um pingo de responsabilidade, uma vez sua mãe voltou de lá montada numa moto, outra pulou de um penhasco e derrepente apareceu aqui na porta com a mão quebrada, isso acontecia porque Edward não ia com ela..._ – Ele começou a falar um monte, eu ria, minha mãe me contou que ele não costumava gostar tanto assim de meu pai, mas parece que quando o segredo "acabou" ele passou a confiar mais em meu pai que nunca, mundo estranho.

Despedimos-nos de Charlie e entramos na Mercedes de Alec, que chamava uma atenção ostentosa pelas ruas de Forks.

- _Ele vai te esperar na fronteira, ou eu vou ter que te entregar na porta da casa_? – Ele me perguntou, desconfortável.

- _Eu não sei, vou ligar para ele._ - Peguei o pequeno celular em meu bolso e disquei os números já tão decorados.

Seth me atendeu, eu estava indo visitar Seth não Jacob, deixei isso bem claro para Alec, mas ele continuava desconfortável com a situação.

- _Hey Seth, hum.. Alec está me levando de carro.. Você me espera na fronteira, ou ele pode me levar até aí? _- Esperei o veredicto do outro lado da linha, mais apreensiva que o necessário.

- _Ness, por mim ele poderia passar o dia aqui, acho que Jake entenderá você quer que eu fale com ele?_ - Seth ponderou do seu jeito inocente, jeito que ele parecia nunca perder.

- _Espera só um segundo..._ - Tampei o celular com a mão. - _Alec você não quer mesmo ficar comigo? _- Não sei se foi minha cara de bebê ou a pergunta tão direta, mas ele me olhou chocado.

- _Nez, eu quero ficar com você. Você não está pensando que eu estou fugindo de você, está? Minha tarde vai ser a mais tediosa da história, vou ficar dentro do carro esperando sua ligação, contando os segundos para você estar em meus braços novamente, mas entenda, eu posso suportá-los por você, mas não sou obrigado a amá-los, ou sou?_ - Ele me olhou, desviando sua atenção a estrada para mim.

- _Não, você não precisa amá-los, perdoe minha ingenuidade._ - Peguei o celular e levei ao meu rosto novamente. - _Seth me encontra na fronteira, okey? Já estamos quase chegando._

- _Okey Ness, em um segundo estou aí._ - Consegui ouvir o motor de sua moto se aquecendo com a partida antes do telefone ficar mudo.

Depois de algum tempo o perfume amadeirado dos lobos invadiu a estrada, Alec pareceu entender que essa era a tal fronteira, diminuio a velocidade e encostou o carro na beira da estrada. Abri a porta e sai, fiquei encostada na porta, esperando Seth. Alec saiu, contornou o carro e ficou me encarando. Eu nada disse.

- _Você está brava comigo?_ - Eu estava brava com ele? Nunca, mas devia estar, não? Eles são meus amigos e o modo como ele falou deles, como se eles fossem seres inferiores, por um instante minha mente retrocedeu e viu o Alec, o guarda volturi, que todos temiam.

- _Eu não estou com raiva, só não fale mais deles assim."Suportar", eles não são más pessoas._ - Choraminguei, ainda encarando o chão.

- _Desculpa, eu falei sem pensar, eles não são más pessoas. Eu sei, mas são nossos enimigos naturais, é complicado. Sou novo nisso tudo, quem sabe o tempo não me amolece em relação a eles?_ - Ele veio em minha direção, sua fala mansa, sua mão acariciando meu rosto, do que estavamos mesmo falando? – _Desculpado?_

- _Depende._ - O puxei para mim, seu corpo me pressionando contra o carro. Eu só queria estar em um lugar sozinha com ele novamente, talvez se eu abrisse a porta de trás do carro, quem sabe?

- _Depende do que?_ - Sua mão subiu pela minha cintura, por dentro do meu sueter, nossos narizes se tocando. Ele tinha noção do efeito que causava em mim?

- _Se você vai demorar mais um segundo para me beijar_. - Sussurrei. Ele sorriu seu sorriso, meu sorriso, antes de me beijar.

- _E agora? Desculpado?_- Ele me perguntou seus lábios ainda tocando os meus.

- _desculpando do que? Você não fez nada_. - Seu sorriso se abriu, o som de sua risada ecoando pela estrada deserta, quer dizer, não tão deserta assim, o som do motor já era audível, mais uma curva provavelmente e Seth estaria aqui. Ele também sentiu isso e me beijou novamente, um beijo de despedida.

- _Esse parece ser meu único talento, Desculpa atrapalhar._ – Seth já havia estacionado a moto, nos cortando no meio do beijo com o ronco do seu motor.

- _Sem problemas._ – Alec respondeu encostando suas costas ao meu lado, no fundo ele estava um pouco frustrado.

- _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nunca mais passe tanto tempo sem vir aqui, Billy está pirando._ – Seth veio disparando suas palavras, me levantando pela cintura e me rodando no ar. Eu senti falta desse lugar. Despedi-me de Alec em seguida, com um beijo singelo, doce.

Não é a toá que eu preferi ter uma moto a um carro, eu cresci andando na moto desses meninos, sentindo o vento no rosto e adrenalina, melhor do que correr. Em 15 minutos já estávamos na casa de Billy, a moto de Jake estacionada, não pude deixar de sorrir.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, o dia passou e eu não o vi, era como se ele não quisesse me ver, La Push é um lugar pequeno, ele sabia que eu estava ali, ele só podia estar fugindo de mim. Não pude deixar de me sentir culpada, mas Seth pareceu perceber o fato e me ocupou todo o dia, eu vi todos os lobos, exatamente todos, cada rosto familiar, reparando a sutil mudança em suas faces.

A praia, a brisa, aquele gosto salgado no ar, como eu senti falta dessa pequena parcela de paraíso, só agora que eu estava ali eu podia ver como cada raiz de salgueiro fazia parte de meu ser, eu pertencia a aquele lugar, talvez mais que qualquer lobo, por mais irônico que pareça.

- _Ness, acho melhor você procurar por ele, ter uma conversa... Esses últimos dias tem sido difíceis, eu não quero que mais alguém magoe minha irmã_. – Seth confessou em quanto caminhávamos pela beira da praia acompanhando Quil e Claire, ela já tinha 16 anos, eles estavam oficialmente namorando, por mais pedofilo que isso ainda parecesse.

- _Mas Seth, eu não posso fazer nada, você sabe. _– Me desculpei inutilmente.

- _Só, não sei... Ele está muito na dele, é estranho_. – Preocupação estampava sua voz, Eu me sentiria um lixo se Leah se magoasse novamente e dessa vez por minha culpa. Prometi a Seth que podia tentar.

Entrei na casa dos Black insegura, pela primeira vez na vida, insegura. Cada passo dado medido milimetricamente e ainda cometendo erros de margem. Eu podia ouvi-lo em seu quarto, Leah também estava lá. Ele estava fugindo de mim, estava estranho, na dele, arrependido? Bati levemente três vezes na porta, para minha surpresa fora Leah que abriu, seu rosto era de poucos amigos.

- _Hey Leah! Que bom que pude vê-lá antes de ir embora, não sei quando irei voltar agora..._ – Disparei a falar nervosa, mas que situação.

- _Nessie!_ – Jacob abriu a porta de uma vez. Seu sorriso iluminando o quarto, era possível não retribuí-lo? Leah talvez acredita-se que sim, era como se ela não agüentasse assistir a cena, ela simplesmente saiu bufando, indo embora.

- _Eu não queria atrapalhar._ – É claro que eu não devia ter sorrido.

- _Leah já estava indo embora, entra... Eu senti tua falta._ – Ele foi me puxando para sua cama.

- _Não devia. Eu estou com Alec, você está com Leah... Você não devia sentir minha falta dessa maneira. Seth me disse que você está estranho, por favor, não quero ser o motivo de uma briga entre vocês dois._ – Disse tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios, sem me dar tempo de me perder em seu sorriso quente, radioso.

- _Mas eu não consigo Nessie, eu estou tentando, mas você... Você ainda vive em meus sonhos. _– Ele foi sincero.

_- E como podemos tentar amenizar isso?_ – Isso não podia continuar acontecendo, era errado.

- _Você tem certeza desse Alec? Você realmente o ama?_ – Ele me repetiu aquelas perguntas já tão gastas em minha memória.

- _Absoluta certeza Jake, eu o amo._ – O assegurei. Minha mente vagando para aquela noite inconscientemente, seu toque, seus lábios, ele, é claro que eu o amo.

- _Então me deixe ter certeza sobre Leah._ – Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso. O encarei confusa. – _Me deixe ter certeza de que nós não pode dar certo._ – Eu ainda não havia entendido uma virgula, mas já não havia mas tempo para eu conseguir entender, Jake estava ali, perto demais, seus lábios contra os meus. Ele estava me roubando um beijo? Mordi seus lábios e o empurrei o mais rápido que pude.

- _Jake você está louco? Alec... Ele... Ele vai vir aqui e vai te matar._ – Praticamente gritei, passando a mão por meus lábios, tentando apagar qualquer vestígio, qualquer rastro do acorrido.

- _Para de ser dramática._ _Você sentiu?_ – Fala sério.

- _Raiva? É, eu senti_. – Me levantei preparada para sair por aquela porta sem olhar para trás.

- _Não, você sentiu? Nada? Porque foi o que eu senti._ – Ele me puxou pelo braço.

- _Nada? Eu senti nada._ – A revelação me chocou por completo.

- _Então é isso? O encanto se perdeu? – _Agora era ele a estar confuso.

_- Eu nunca fui sua, você só tinha que aceitar isso. – _Minha mão estava na maçaneta, não que eu não agüentasse ficar perto, era só, que depois de um beijo roubado seria errado.

_- Obrigado, por me fazer ver isso... Acho que agora eu posso seguir em frente de verdade... Leah não está mais se transformando. – _Ele sorriu. Leah não estava mais se transformando estava virando humana, Leah humana poderia ter filhos, era essa a teoria, eles poderiam ser uma família. Seguindo em frente. – _Se Alec aparecer aqui, eu prometo não deixar os outros se intrometer okey?_ – Ele me soltou, meu Jake de novo, meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Envolveu-me em seu abraço tão familiar e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- _Se Alec aparecer aqui você não vai levantar um dedo na direção dele... Você não tem o direito de defesa_. – O adverti antes de me despedir e sair pela porta de sua casa, eu já havia me despedido de Seth então simplesmente cai na floresta e corri. Sei que devia ligar para Alec, mas eu queria pega-lo de surpresa.

Não demorei muito para chegar nos limites da reserva, eu já podia ver o contorno do BMW através das arvores, seu perfume já intoxicava o ambiente.

- _Você devia ligar para mim certo?_ – Ele perguntou confuso quando eu me encostei no carro, um pouco ofegante.

- _Devia. Alec, por favor, escute o que eu tenho para falar primeiro okey?_ – Sua confusão triplicou, era perceptível através de seu rosto. – _Há exatos 30 minutos atrás... Jake... Ele... Me roubou um beijou. Mas. Não aconteceu nada, nada. Eu senti nada. Ele entendeu agora, nós dois não existe, nunca existiu e nunca existirá... Ele vai ser feliz com Leah. – _Esperei ele ter seu acesso de fúria, sair correndo na direção da reserva e tentar matar Jake, era o esperado não? Mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele simplesmente encarou o chão por algum tempo e então me encarou e sorriu, meu sorriso. _– Você não está com raiva? Aconteceu o que você menos queria._

_- Raiva? Você está aqui, eu não posso sentir raiva. Se você está aqui trinta minutos depois do ocorrido é porque você não achou certo, você não gostou, e não há nada mais confortador nesse momento do que saber que você sentiu nada enquanto beijava a sua "alma gêmea". Não a nada melhor que isso. – _Aquilo me pegou completamente desprevenida, ele realmente me entendeu. Ele realmente viu o que aconteceu, não imaginou algo errado?

_- Nada melhor que isso? – _Perguntei abrindo a porta de trás do carro e entrando, ele me encarou curioso, mas fez o mesmo do outro lado._ – Têm certeza disso?_

_- Eu já não tenho certeza de mais nada, exceto você. – _Sua voz séria, seus olhos faiscando, me deitei sobre ele no espaço pequeno e o beijei fervorosamente.

Se com Jake eu senti nada, com Alec eu sentia tudo, exatamente tudo, misturado, chacoalhado, remexido, subindo e descendo dentro de mim. Tirei sua camisa numa pressa desnecessária e tentei tirar meu suter, tentei, porque o tecido agarrou em meu brinco e não quis sair assim tão facilmente, quando consegui estava uma bagunça, meu cabelo todo desarrumado.

_- Nada sexy. – _Comentei, corando abruptamente, ele sorriu.

_- Discordo plenamente. – _Tirou uns fios de cabelo de meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos, sorrindo genuinamente e me hipnotizando com aqueles olhos, com aquele sorriso. Nos beijamos novamente, mais calmamente dessa vez, nos apreciando. Porque eu era dele e ele era meu. Para sempre, sem a menor sombra de duvidas.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

**Danton POV**

- _Dan, você quer chegar a casa da Electra ainda hoje?_ – Jane me perguntou com aquele seu tom sarcástico.

- _O que você quer dizer com isso?_ – Disse eu, em um tom inocente.

- _Ah para! A minha avó dirigi mais rápido que você e na época dela nem carros existiam. – _Ela rebateu.

- _Mas eu já ultrapassei o limite de velocidade.- _Sarcasmo predominou minha voz em resposta.

- _Você ultrapassou 10 km, isto sequer pode ser considerado um crime._ – Ela estava ficando nervosa.

- _Deixa disso, você fala como se estivesse louca para ver a Elle de novo. Isso tudo é saudade da sua cunhadinha? Eu sempre soube que lá no fundo você gostava dela._ – Com essa eu soltei uma gargalhada enquanto ela me lançava um olhar mortal, não usando seu talento... Ainda, mas eu sabia quando parar.

- _Haha! Muito engraçado_. - Ela começou a olhar para a janela com uma cara emburrada.

- _Bom, você se ofereceu para vir comigo, o que você quer que eu pense além de que você está com saudades da Elle? Também pode ser do Karl.-_ Ok, eu realmente não sabia quando parar.

- _Você acha que existe alguém que gostaria de ficar longe de Elle mais que eu? Mas eu não vou ficar no meio dos Cullen sozinha, eu realmente penso que qualquer um deles me mataria se tivesse a chance._ – Ela explicou.

- _Você está ficando muito paranóica. Não vou dizer que eles gostem de você, você não os ajuda muito a mudarem de opinião se quer saber, mas eles nunca fariam nada para magoar Alec. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que ser legal com você._ – Essa era a verdade de toda aquela situação.

- _O que você quer dizer com isso?_ – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, repetindo o que eu havia dito a ela, seus olhos faiscaram em tom de desafio, me desafiando a dizer uma coisa que depois me faria pagar.

- _Nada, você sabe que eu nunca quero dizer nada._ – Dei de ombros.

Ela continuou olhando para mim, esperando que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa, como eu não disse nada, ela voltou a observar a estrada, perdida em seus pensamentos. Vinte minutos depois nós estávamos na frente da casa com um visual ora moderno, ora medieval, não havia um único sinal de que tinha alguém em casa, será que eles estavam ocupados... Balancei a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Se eu ainda fosse humano isso teria me dado enjôo, mas eu não conseguia fazer com que essa ponta de raiva e ciúmes aparecesse sempre que eu pensava em Elle e Karl juntos, desse jeito, porque mesmo que eu a conheça à pouco tempo Elle já é a minha irmãzinha e eu não consigo fazer esse instinto que eu tenho de protegê-la de homens com segundas intenções desaparecer. Não que eu não goste de Karl, eu gosto, ele é bom para ela, mas ainda sim, é a minha irmã mais nova, não consigo evitar.

- _Eu acho que não tem ninguém em casa._ - A voz de Jane me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- _Não podemos ter certeza até entrarmos._ – Ponderei.

Descemos do carro e entramos na casa, Jane entrando na minha frente. A porta da sala estava destrancada, sei que eles não precisam se preocupar com ladrões sendo vampiros, por isso não dei muita importância a esse fato.

- _Viu, talvez se você tivesse me deixado dirigir, ainda pegassemos os dois em casa._ - Jane disse, se virando para mim com um olhar de deboche

- _Como se eu quisesse ter que explicar para Edward porque o Volvo prata dele não existe mais. Eu dirijo devagar porque foi uma coisa que eu herdei da minha mãe, ela odiava carros sabia? Ela sempre foi uma andarilha nata, dizia que era mais saudável e ajudava a manter a forma, mas acho que isso devia ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que moravamos bem perto do centro da cidade._ – Disso ela riu, o som era tão bonito, ela parecia uma adolescente apaixonada quando ria e eu amava isso.

Permaneci olhando para ela por segundos, minutos, talvez horas. Eu não sabia dizer, só percebi que a encarava quando ela me chamou.

- _Dan? Estamos sozinhos nessa casa enorme... Provavelmente eles não vão voltar tão cedo e Alec me disse que você tem um quarto aqui..._ – Tão rápido que eu nem ao menos sei se pensei no movimento ou foi instintivo, em um momento ela me olhava com aquele rosto de boneca e desejo nos olhos e no outro ela estava em meus braços com meus lábios cobrindo os dela, não de uma modo terno, mas com uma paixão incontrolável. Antes que eu me desse conta já havíamos subido as escadas e estávamos parados diante de portas, não me dei o trabalho de contá-las, no momento simplesmente não era importante.

– Qual delas ? – Jane quebrou o beijo para perguntar.

Eu já havia estado lá antes de Karl comprá-la para Elle, ele levou Alec e eu para vermos a casa e perguntar o que achávamos, depois que Esme e Alice redecoraram a casa Karl nos disse onde seriam nossos quartos e eu a levava para aquele que ele havia apontado como meu.

Empurramos a porta sem ao menos nos preocuparmos com a possibilidade de a quebrarmos, estávamos tão concentrados no que estava acontecendo entre nós, nas faíscas que soltávamos, no calor que parecia aumentar cada vez mais, que simplesmente não nos importávamos com mais nada. Aquela não seria minha primeira vez, ela sabia disso, muito menos a dela, eu também sabia disso, mas eu sabia que seria diferente. Antes que tivéssemos tempo de chegarmos à cama estávamos no sofá, em um momento sentados e no outro ela estava deitada sobre mim. Meus pensamentos estavam tão incoerentes que demorei para perceber que ela começava a hesitar e a se afastar.

- _O que aconteceu?_ - Perguntei confuso com sua hesitação.

- _Nada, é só... Eu não sei... Eu não quero que isso aconteça... Agora. _– Ela parecia estar em conflito com seus próprios sentimentos

- _Mas a ideia foi sua. _– Eu ainda estava confuso.

- _Eu sei, mas esse não é o momento certo, nós apenas começamos a namorar. Eu quero que isso vá devagar, eu quero que isso de certo, mas eu também quero você... Eu só estou muito confusa, você se importa de esperar?_ - Ela estava confusa, isso eu podia ver, eu sabia que também era importante para ela e ela precisava de tempo.

- _Você pode ter o tempo que quiser._ – Disse acariciando seu rosto enquanto ela fechava os olhos e se inclinava em direção a minha mão, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – _Nós temos a eternidade certo?_

Ela suspirou e se deitou sobre meu peito com um sorriso nos lábios. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu sugerir que fôssemos assistir um filme, colocamos um de terror, aparentemente Elle só tinha esse tipo de filme. Os créditos mal começaram a passar e ouvimos um carro entrando na garagem e Elle já passava pela porta nos lançando um olhar de repulsa, contida, mas ainda sim estava lá, pelo modo como estávamos aninhados nos braços um do outro no sofá, e um pouco de choque.

- _Já estamos assim? Sentados, assistindo filme no sofá? Seria bom... Não sei... Vocês ao menos me falaram "Hey Elle, sabe, estamos namorando. Está tudo bem não?" Mas okey, quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa? Dan eu fui até a casa dos Cullen atrás de você, mas parece que nos desencontramos. Teria voltado antes, mas eu precisava agradecer Esme... Nez e Alec? Você sabe onde eles andam?_ - Elle entrou e disparou a falar andando por dentro da casa, cozinha, sala, subiu as escadas e desceu... Finalmente sentou no banco do piano com um pacote de Cheetos e descalça.

- _Alec e Nez foram visitar o avô dela em Forks._ - Eu disse quase que automaticamente. Estava um pouco em choque por minha irmã não ter "pirado totalmente" com o nosso namoro como Jane e Alec haviam dito que ela faria, mas o modo como ela reagiu foi quase engraçado - _Elle você não tem nenhum filme descente nessa casa?_ - Resolvi implicar com ela, para acabar com o clima estranho e também, como quase não nos víamos, eu precisava que recuper o tempo perdido - _Será que eu vou ter que cuidar de tudo por aqui?_

- _Cuidar de tudo por aqui? Você mora aqui, mas a casa é minha._ – Ela disse com um olhar decidido e mordendo um Cheetos.

- _Está se achando gente grande? Olha aqui, o irmão mais velho sou eu e na falta de nossa mãe, como você não está nem perto dos dezoito anos, quem manda em você sou eu. E porque você está comendo essa porcaria? Se você está com fome, você precisa comer comida saudável, como uma fruta, não ficar comendo besteiras. Assim você não come direito. Karl você não sabe cuidar da minha irmã não? _– Ela me encarava boquiaberta e eu aproveitei seu devaneio para tirar o pacote da mão dela, implicar com ela era tão divertido. Me peguei imaginando como seria se tivéssemos crescidos juntos.

- _Dan você pode me considerar casada, não sou responsabilidade sua, sou do Karl._ – ela sibilou enquanto tentava agarrar o pacote da minha mão, mas eu era mais alto que ela e aproveitei que estava sem sapatos para subir no sofá para ficar ainda mais alto.

- _Como assim casada moçinha? Você não pode se casar sem o consentimento do seu guardião legal, que nesse caso sou eu, e como seu suposto marido não te alimenta direito e eu sequer fui convidado para o casamento, acho que não vou dar esse consentimento._ – Agora eu tinha um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

- _Unf... Karl! Você vai deixar ele roubar meu pacote de Cheetos? Ele sequer come!_ –Ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, mais do que nunca ela parecia minha irmã caçula.

- _Eu não tenho nada haver com isso_. – Karl disse levantando as mãos como se declarasse inocência.

Eu estava rindo tanto que não percebi o olhar de cumplicidade que Jane lançou a Elle, que na mesma hora captou e devolveu com um sorriso. Antes que eu pudesse registra a cena, Jane puxou minhas pernas e eu cai sentado no sofá, em um piscar de olhos Elle arrancou o pacote de Cheetos da minha mão e correu para ficar atrás de Karl, para se proteger de mim enquanto ela e Jane riam da minha cara de traição.

- _Jane! Você era para supostamente ser minha namorada, não amiga da minha irmã._ – Ela me deu um selinho brincalhão enquanto ria.

- _Eu também tenho um irmão e sei como vocês podem ser chatos eu precisava ajudá-la._ – Ela se explicou.

- _Então tá, já que vocês duas vão fazer um complô contra mim alguém tem que ficar do meu lado, você fica Karl?_ – Ponderei.

- _Eu até ficaria..._ – Elle olhou para ele com um ar de surpresa. - _Se minha namorada não fosse sua irmã. _- Ele deu de ombros enquanto abraçava minha irmã. Ela se aninhou nos braços dele e começou a me encarar enquanto comia o Cheetos, seus olhos diziam "Olha, eu estou comendo e você não pode fazer nada".

- _Tudo bem, já que ninguém vai ficar do meu lado, não é Jane?_ – Ela me lançou um olhar divertido. – _Pode comer maninha, mas quando você ficar gorda como um dirigível eu vou rir por último. Eu queria que o Alec estivesse aqui, ele iria ficar do meu lado._ – Eu fiz a minha melhor cara de "cachorro-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança" para Jane, o que eu já havia descoberto que funcionava sempre, ela não agüentou, passou seus braços ao meu redor, beijou meu pescoço e eu deitei em seu colo enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo. Mostrei minha língua para Elle, eu sabia que era infantil e imaturo, mas eu não resisti.

- _Gorda igual a um dirigível? _– O queixo dela caiu enquanto ela jogava o pacote de Cheetos em cima do piano e começou a se avaliar para ter certeza de que nada havia mudado. - _Eu não sou gorda.. Seu... Seu..._ – Ela vinha em minha direção, seus olhos querendo sangue, levantei-me e estava prestes a sair correndo quando Karl a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou ao seu lado.

- _Você não é gorda._ - Disse Karl em um tom calmo, claramente reconfortado-a. Depois olhou para mim. – _Dan, controle sua boca, depois quem paga o prejuízo sou eu._ - Ele disse irritado. Essas pessoas sem senso de humor, eu dei de ombros e deitei no colo de Jane de novo para vermos o tal filme enquanto Karl tirava Elle da sala. Em poucos minutos já eramos só nós na sala.

- _Sabe Danton__..._ – Eu fiz uma careta, eu não gostava muito que as pessoas me chamassem assim, Dan era bem mais fácil, fluía. Jane só dizia meu nome por três motivos ou ela estava com raiva, ou queria uma conversa séria ou ,o que ela usava com mais frequencia, queria me irritar - _Eu poderia até gostar da Electra._

– _Por quê?_ - Me virei para ela e confuso perguntei. Essa me pegou de surpresa.

- _O irmão dela é uma gracinha._ - Ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, talvez empatasse com o da minha mãe, mas ainda sim era lindo, e eu não consegui, eu tinha que beijá-la e assim ficamos nos esquecendo completamente do filme.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

- _Que tipo de pessoa se alimenta quatro vezes ao dia?_ - Karl perguntou, fingindo estar chateado, enquanto lava a louça... Obrigado.

- _Um tipo de pessoa completamente saudável e feliz?_ - Tentei subindo em cima da bancada e pegando uma maça, meu café da manhã. Desde que Dan ficou me dizendo que eu iria acabar ficando gorda, eu estava tentando maneirar nas besteiras.

- _Ou uma pessoa que adora escravizar seu namorado_. - Ele rebateu, rindo deliciosamente. Ele estava de costas para mim, sem camisa, não pude deixar de me perder nos musculos de suas costas, seus braços... Desisti de tentar comer a maça educadamente, joguei a faca para o lado e a mordi de uma vez.

- _Pare de reclamar, não tem quase nada aí. _- Me esforçei para conseguir falar as palavras, eu estava literalmente babando nele. Ele se virou e espirrou agua em meu rosto, seu sorriso. A maça escapou de minhas mãos e rolou no chão. - _Você ainda não me beijou hoje._ - O lembrei.

- _Como pude?_ - Ele fingiu estar terrivelmente chocado. - _Está muito tarde para ainda ser considerado um beijo de bom dia?_

- _Acho que irá depender de sua performance. _- Eu já estava o entrelaçando em minhas pernas, o puxando para mim. Ele não precisou de muito mais para tomar meus lábios aos seus.

_- Que pouca de verrgonha é essa no meio da cozinha? E à essa hora da manhã, vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer não? Ou um lugar melhor pelo menos?- _Dan invadiu a cozinha. Mais que belo timing.

- _A mesma pouca vergonha que você e a Jane estavam fazendo no sofá da sala esses dias._ - Disse ainda tentando continuar o beijo, mas Karl pareceu levar um susto, seus lábios abandonaram os meus e ele se enconstou na pia. – _Dan, por Deus, some daqui._

_- Por quê? Sou uma compania tão agradável. – _Mais que falsa modéstia. _- Eu também moro aqui e eu queria poder ficar mais tempo com a minha irmã. Ela mal me conhece, coitada, aposto que nem a minha cor favorita ela sabe, eu não posso continuar privando-a do privilégio de me conhecer._

- _Outra hora Dan, eu estou meio ocupada agora._ - Desci da bancada e segui na direção de Karl.

- _Ele está certo, vocês deviam passar mais tempo juntos._ - Karl disse me pegando completamente de surpresa.

Não era ele quem sempre me ocupava demais para eu acabar não passando muito tempo com Dan? Era como se ele tivesse ciúmes dele e agora, ele disse aquilo olhando para Dan não para mim, e em seus olhos, eu não consegui definir o olhar que fora transmitido entre os dois, era muito forte para ser entendido por leigos... Isso sim era uma situação estranha.

_- Elle, por favor, nós não tivemos nem ao menos 5 minutos sozinhos desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, eu queria poder passar o dia com você. E se a fossemos ao centro? Só nós dois, poderíamos fazer todo o tipo de coisa divertida. – _Dan começou a choramingar, com aquela sua carinha de "cachorro-perdido".

_- É uma boa idéia, eu sequer sei sua data de aniversário Dan._ - Respondi rindo. - _Mas Karl, você vai ficar aqui sozinho?_ - A sensação que eu tive, foi como se ele quisesse se livrar de mim por hoje.

- _Jane vai caçar hoje, acho que vou com ela. Quem sabe não conseguimos trazer Alec para o lado negro da força novamente._ – Bem, ele iria estar com Alec, não podia ser nada de ruim.

- _Então Dan, quando saímos?_ - Cantarolei, já indo a sua direção.

_- Que tal ás 11?- _Ele ponderou.

- _Perfeito, eu vou subir para tomar um banho... Daqui a pouco volto já pronta, okey?_ - Disse depois de bagunçar seu cabelo, fui seguindo para as escadas. Seguindo para meu quarto.

O tempo estava meio frio, então seria estranho se eu saísse de shorts e camiseta, procurei uma calça, botas de couro e uma jaqueta de frio e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha demorada, sentindo cada gota de água em meu corpo, decidi lavar meu cabelo, daria tempo de secá-lo.

Eu já havia me vestido e estava acabando de secar meu cabelo com o secador quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Karl. Sai do banheiro e fui para o nosso quarto, ele estava encarando a paisagem da janela.

- _Como estou?_ - Será que eu exagerei? Podia estar não tão frio assim quanto calculei.

- _Você está linda._ - Ele se virou e sentenciou, seus olhos sérios, no fundo eu podia dizer um pouco amedrontado.

- _Obrigada, mas eu só queria saber se não está muito calor lá fora para essas roupas._ - Expliquei indo em sua direção, tentando saber o porquê dele estar assim. - _Qual o problema Karl? O que está acontecendo? _- Perguntei de uma vez, todas as últimas semanas de duvidas tingindo meu tom.

- _Nada Elle, nada está acontecendo._ - Ele respondeu automaticamente. - _Você está começando a ficar paranóica. _- Talvez fosse isso, era estranho não ter nenhum problema em nosso caminho.

Sem sequer pensar muito na ação eu o abracei e tudo foi embora, as dúvidas, os medos, todos voltaram para o fundo de meu subconsciente, seu perfume apagava qualquer receio.

- _Você me ama não é Elle?_ - Sua voz doce e inocente me pegou se surpresa.

- _Claro que eu te amo._ - Assegurei com o rosto afundado em seu peito.

- _Isso… Esse sentimento… Ele um dia pode morrer? Alguma coisa poderia destruir tudo isso, tudo o que vivemos?_ - Ele continuou. Devia estar adquirindo minha pior qualidade, a curiosidade mórbida.

- _Nada poderia matar ou mudar o amor que eu sinto por você. Isso somos nós._ - Levantei meu rosto e encarei seus olhos, o medo já não podia mais ser controlado em sua íris.

- _Eu te amo. Nunca, jamais se esqueça disso Electra Cavallieri Volturi Wherlocke, jamais._ - A segurança em sua voz provocou um tremor em minha espinha.

Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso, dizia tão sinceramente que me amava, por que uma força gravitacional me jogava em rota de colisão a ele. E eu amava essa sensação, esse desejo, essa paixão que sempre renascia entre nós, esse amor que nos tornava tão fortes. Ele precisou me afastar de seus lábios, ele precisou me lembrar como era respirar.

- _Dan está te esperando lá embaixo._ - Ele me lembrou. Descemos as escadas e encontramos Dan na sala, assistindo tv, folgado.

_- Caramba maninha, eu disse 11 e você chegou aqui às 11h01min eu podia jurar que eu iria ter que assistir a esse programa até o final antes de você chegar. – _Ele comentou já desligando a tv.

- _Eu disse que desceria pronta._ - Dei de ombros. - _Vamos no meu Jeep?_

- _Só se for eu a dirigir._ – Ele advertiu.

- _O carro é meu, se você quer dirigir um, compre um para você_. - Bati o pé.

_- Então nós vamos com o carro do Alec, eu já pedi para e ele deixou. – _Mais como ele um chato de galochas.

- _Você é muito chato, o que você ganha implicando comigo?_ - Estorei jogando uma almofada na cara dele.

_- Uma sensação maravilhosa, eu amo ver a expressão no seu rosto quando você fica brava, você parece ter 10 anos, é muito engraçado. E também, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, é isso o que eu faço. – _Ele deu de ombros, o meu sorriso diabólico em seu rosto, ele era assim tão prepotente mesmo, ou era só impressão minha?

- _Tecnicamente, eu tenho 11._ - Cruzei os braços e dei as costas para ele. Beijei rapidamente Karl, um leve beijo de despedida, mas ele me prendeu em seus braços e prolongou o beijo, eu corei, Dan estava assistindo aquilo. Ele finalizou depositando um beijo em minha testa. Me despedi um pouco envergonhada. – _Dan, vamos logo antes que eu desista._

_- Tá bom, tá bom, eu estou indo. Mas fique sabendo, que mesmo com 11 você ainda parece ter 10. – _Aff, como ele era chato. Entramos no carro, o carro do Alec, e em poucos minutos já estávamos na auto-estrada.

_-__Elle você está esperando uma tempestade de neve por acaso? – _Fechei a cara, agora ele iria implicar com a minha roupa.

- _não, imagina, só estou esperando o sol congelar._ - Respondi mal humorada. Ele fechou os olhos e se encolheu todo, como se tivesse levado um tiro no estômago. Virei meu rosto para a janela.

_- Eu mereci essa. Elle que tal se eu te prometesse que, só por hoje, eu vou ser legal e não vou implicar com você? – _Ele pediu inocentemente.

- _Dan, eu não vou comprar um carro para você._ - Sentenciei semicerrando os olhos, ele devia estar querendo dinheiro emprestado.

_- Nossa, assim você me ofende. Eu não quero um carro, não vejo graça, nós somos vampiros não somos? Então por que eu vou querer um carro? Para poluir o ar que eu não respiro, mas você sim? Não obrigado. - _Mas que dramático_. - Mas voltando à minha proposta, eu quero que hoje seja legal, é nosso primeiro dia de verdade, como irmãos e eu não quero implicar com você. Eu quero conhecer você e quero que você me conheça, quero poder falar da nossa mãe com você._

- _Não sabia que você era tão politicamente correto, mas tudo bem, eu aceito a proposta. O que você quer saber sobre mim? Eu não sou assim tão interessante. _- Dei de ombros. – _Se bem que… Na verdade sou sim._

_- Nota mental "Humildade é uma benção". – _Ele me advertiu com sua voz sarcástica_. - Quando você era um bebê, quem cuidava de você? _

- _Era a Cecília, ela cuidou de mim até eu ter três anos, mas Aro não a deixou ficar comigo por mais tempo, ela sumiu. Pensei que tinha sido demitida na época, mas agora acredito que acabou matando a sede de alguém da guarda. _- Cecília, eu gostava dela, gostava de verdade, mas um dia ela simplesmente nunca mais voltou, eu já aparentava ter uns 11 anos, depois disso era só eu.

_- Sua cor favorita?- _Ele prosseguiu.

- _Você me vê usando muitas cores Dan? Eu cresci na sociedade Volturi, é claro que tenho tendência para o preto._ - Respondi rindo, ele riu comigo.

_- Sua música favorita? No mundo inteiro, de todas as que você já escutou, qual é a que você mais gosta?- _Continuou.

- _Minha música preferida? Eu me lembro de uma... Uma que minha mãe cantava para mim, uma musica de ninar, a voz dela ainda está gravada aqui, dentro de mim. Era uma musica linda. Você... Ela já cantou para você? "Safe and sound". _- Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto me lembrava de sua voz, me acalentando enquanto eu sequer havia aberto meus olhos pela primeira vez. Obrigada memória de vampiro, é a mais linda lembrança que tenho dela.

_- Cantou sim, mas eu não me lembro muito, foi uma memória humana e eu era pequeno – _Ele disse tristonho. -_ Mas eu sei que essa música foi à música que a mãe dela, nossa avó, cantava para ela. As duas quem compuseram._

- _Eu sei como tocá-la no piano, eu posso te ajudar a lembrar se você quiser._ - Me ofereci, eu sabia o quanto isso de memórias perdidas era chato, quer dizer, Alec me reclamava muito sobre isso. - _Talvez se eu cantar para você, você se lembre melhor._

_- Eu gostaria muito que você fizesse isso. – _Ele me respondeu, seus olhos brilhando. Eu podia entender porque Jane estava com ele, ele era lindo.

O dia passou da forma mais leve e divertida possível. Ele me levou para um fliperama no centro, ele era muito bom em corrida de Kart, me derrotou três vezes, mas eu era boa no Guitar Hero, não era a toá que Emmet e Jasper me deram um. Tivemos que parar em uma lanchonete para eu poder comer um sanduiche, até eu havia me esquecido que comia. Quando acabamos passando em frente a um cinema eu pedi sem graça para que assistíssemos alguma coisa, eu nunca tinha ido ao cinema, não tinha nenhum em Volterra para Alec me levar.

_- Se você me prometer que não vamos ver nenhum filme de zumbi. - _Ele deu um sorriso enorme, reparando meu embaraço, mas deixando passar.

Eu sorri feito uma boba para ele... A família Addams estava em cartaz na matinê, cerca de dois terços da sala de cinema era composta por crianças, mas o filme era ótimo... Pipoca jogada para cima, sermão por rir alto demais e momentos de total hipnotismo pelo grande telão branco, resumindo cinema era uma delicia. Era realmente uma pena eu nunca poder ter ido antes.

- _Eu posso usar umas técnicas da Wandinha..._ - Já estávamos subindo a colina da nossa casa, eu ainda estava bebendo a garrafa de coca.

_- Por quê? Você já não é diabólica o suficiente sozinha? _- Ele riu._ - Tá bom eu prometi, mas eu não vejo no que você poderia usar as técnicas dela._

- _Em você "Feioso"._ - Eu ri comigo mesma.

_- Os truques dela não funcionam com um irmão mais velho vampiro. – _Ele rebateu.

- _Mais que infortúnio._ - O carro parou na garagem. Abri a porta e desci rápido demais, quase fiquei tonta. - _Dan a nossa mãe, você acha que ela se daria bem comigo?_ - Minha curiosidade dominou minha boca e disse por própria vontade. - _Ou seriamos aquele tipo de mãe e filha que trocam farpas todo o tempo? _- Um pouco de medo escapou por meus lábios, essa era uma boa pergunta. Se meu próprio pai não me quis devia ter um bom motivo.

_- Claro que ela iria se dar bem com você, vocês seriam melhores amigas, eu vejo muito dela em você. Posso dizer que vocês seriam mais próximas que a Nez e a Bella. - _Ele me respondeu sinceramente.

- _Você acha?_ - Eu fiquei automaticamente triste com a resposta, porque eu nunca saberia de verdade como seriamos, porque nós nunca poderíamos ser próximas, nós nunca poderíamos nos falar, se ela está morta.

_- Elle tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar a muito tempo. _

- _Bem, conta... É o que? Você não vai muito com a cara do Karl não é?_ - Só podia ser esse o problema dos dois.

_- Não é isso, eu gosto dele, é só que eu... Ele me proibiu de te contar isso, Elle a nossa mãe... Ela não morreu dando a luz à você, ela está viva... Como uma vampira. – _Ele disse com um esforço tremendo, seus olhos cautelosos.

- _Dan isso não é coisa para se brincar._ - Fechei meu rosto, ele não podia brincar com ela, não com ela.

_- Elle eu não estou brincando, isso é verdade! Jane e eu investigamos e descobrimos que ela está viva e está em Volterra. Eu só não te contei isso no momento em que descobri porque Karl me proibiu. Ele queria te proteger, deixar que você fosse feliz pelo menos uma vez. – _Ele disse, vergonha estampada em sua face.

- _Karl não me esconderia isso. _- Sussurrei. Isso não podia ser verdade, era demais, era pesado. - _Ele não me esconderia isso._ - O rosto de Dan continuou com a mesma expressão. Era verdade.

Eu senti aquela agonia subindo pela minha garganta, esquentando meu peito, meus lábios se comprimiram e o choro já estava ali. Minha mãe estava viva, vampira. Dan me abraçou rapidamente, tentando em consolar, acariciando meu cabelo.

_- Ele fez isso porque ele te ama, você sabe disso, ele queria que você fosse feliz, não queria te dar falsas esperanças, o que ele havia mostrado a Edward podia ser só mais um truque. Nós precisávamos ter certeza. – _Dan começou a dizer tudo em forma de desculpa, mas meu cérebro captou uma informação.

- _Edward? Quem mostrou a Edward, Dan?_ – Então foi assim que eles ficaram sabendo?

- _Aro._

- _Aro? Então desde aquele dia você sabe disso?_ - Era como se eu tivesse levado uma facada no estômago, minhas pernas perderam as forças, se ele não estivesse me abraçando eu já teria ido ao chão. - _Quem mais além de você, Jane, Edward e Karl sabe disso?_

- _Acredito que a Bella, o Alec e a Nez_. – Ele me respondeu ainda afagando meu cabelo.

Eu não consegui abrir a boca para dizer mais nada, todos sabiam, menos eu. Tudo isso por Karl. Aquilo era tão grande, era como se os pólos magnéticos de meu mundo tivessem se invertido... Como se um cometa tivesse o tirado de sua rota gravitacional... E o jogado para longe... Para o frio do universo exterior. Respirar doía ali, era como farpas perfurando meu pulmão, mas eu não podia ficar ali, me desmanchando nos braços de meu irmão, isso não era eu, eu precisava agir.

- _O que Aro mostrou exatamente Dan?_ - Disse me soltando de seus braços e dando as costas para ele, seu rosto expressava culpa, dor, remorso, eu não podia chorar mais na frente dele, não era sua culpa.

- _Edward disse que apenas nossa mãe, em um lugar escuro, um lugar que ninguém sabe onde é, como o lugar no castelo em que ele me mantinha. Mas nós investigamos Elle e o que descobrimos... É repugnante._ – Ele fingiu se estremecer.

Me virei e segurei seu olhar... Bem, o que podia ser pior que descobrir que sua mãe, que você pensava ter matado no parto está viva, vampira, em algum buraco de Volterra e que seu próprio namorado providenciou para que você não descobrisse esse fato?

- _Aro a tomou como sua... Nova esposa._ - Dan suspirou e resolveu falar. Meu estômago revirou automaticamente, aquilo era realmente repugnante... Aro... Nova esposa... Os dois, juntos.

- _Porque ela aceitaria isso? Ela não pode amá-lo, ele nos machucou, brincou com nós dois... Ela não pode desejá-lo._ - Só de pensar na situação em pude sentir o gosto da bile subindo em minha garganta, precisei encostar no carro e me controlar para não acabar vomitando.

- _Elle, não pense que ela fez isso pela própria vontade, Aro a obrigou, ele disse que ela tinha uma dívida com ele, afinal ele criou os dois filhos dela._ – Dan explicou passando a mão pelas minhas costas, me dando o suporte que eu precisava para agüentar o baque daquela novidade.

De uma maneira torta e distorcida aquilo era nossa culpa, de nós dois. Encarei o chão, ela estava passando Deus sabe o que, presa todos esses anos e tinha que se sentir agradecida a Aro pelo péssimo trabalho que ele fez?

- _Nós precisamos ir._ – Sentenciei, me levantando do capô do carro e prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. - _Nós precisamos ir agora._

Me virei e entrei na casa, meus passos decididos. Eu tinha uma meta, um objetivo, estar em movimento era muito mais reconfortante do que ficar chorando pelo leite derramado. Se ela estava fazendo isso por nós, nós precisávamos tirá-la dessa, nós precisávamos salva-lá... Não é isso que família significa?

Eu iria ao inferno se fosse necessário. Minha mãe está viva. Não pude deixar de ficar feliz com o fato... Mas o resto da trama esmagava ... Engolia toda minha felicidade... E ela parecia nada comparado a essa necessidade de ajudá-la.

Nós precisávamos ir, de volta para o nosso pequeno inferno na terra. Volterra.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**Danton P.O.V.**

Elle passou por mim com um olhar decidido, ela parecia ter envelhecido 10 anos no último minuto, não parecia mais minha irmãzinha de 11 anos, agora ela era uma mulher de no mínimo 20 anos. 

_- Elle, você quer dizer Volterra? Mas só nós? Você não prefere esperar os outros? – _Tentei, a seguindo.

- _Isso não é problema deles Dan, se você não quiser ir, tudo bem._ – Ela começou a frase decidida e a terminou cautelosa. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de tomar consciência que eu podia não querer ir com ela para a toca do leão.

_- É claro que eu quero ir, ela também é minha mãe! - _Como ela pôde pensar que eu a deixaria enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinha?_ - Mas eu pensei que você iria querer esperar os outros._

- _Eu não quero... Ver Ele... Agora._ - Ela confessou, encarando o chão. Sequer conseguiu dizer o nome de Karl, derrepente ele só era "Ele".

_ - É melhor você reservar nossas passagem para o próximo voo para Roma. - _Eu entendi e respeitei essa sua decisão, por isso mudei de assunto.

- _Eu vou ligar para o aeroporto lá de cima... Eu vou pegar umas roupas, documentos, umas lentes de contato para você... _- Ela disse enquanto já subia as escadas para o segundo andar.

Segui para o meu quarto, eu precisava deixar Jane sabendo disso, sabendo de mim, para onde eu havia ido. Resolvi lhe escrever um bilhete.

_ "Jane contei para Elle sobre nossa mãe, fomos para Volterra, por favor não conte nada a Karl. Com amor Dan."_

- _O próximo voo sai daqui a uma hora e meia..._ – Elle disse já entrando no quarto. - _Essa noite chegaremos por lá. Aqui está sete pares de lentes, acho que é o suficiente. _– Ela colocou as caixinhas sobre a mesa mais próxima. Precisei utilizar toda minha habilidade para esconder o bilhete de seus olhos, mas eles estavam tão frios, não sei se conseguiam ver muita coisa.

_- Então é melhor nos apressarmos, vou pegar algumas roupas e te encontro lá em baixo. – _Ela assentiu, puxando as alças da mochila.

- _Okey, mas nós vamos no meu Jeep._ – Ela tentou sorrir, uma tragédia, o Maximo que ela me deu fora um meio sorriso extremamente forçado.

Retribui seu sorriso, ao menos ela estava tentando sorrir. Ela me deu às costas e deixou o quarto. Fui até meu criado mudo dobrei o bilhete e escrevi o nome de Jane. Em cinco segundos tinha feito minha mala e pegado meu passaporte, precisei tirar um quando investiguei a situação em que se encontrava minha mãe. Assim que cheguei na sala me deparei com Elle encarando o nada, seus pensamentos pareciam longe, mas eu sabia onde estavam. Em Karl.

_- Vamos?- _A retirei de seu pequeno transe.

- _Vamos._ - Ela se levantou, mas se demorou um pouco mais. Olhando para os cantos da sala, se despedindo do cômodo, se despedindo da casa. Se virou e foi andando para a cozinha, saiu pela porta da garagem

_-_ _Toma as chaves._ – Elle me jogou as chaves do Jeep e foi para o outro lado do carro.

_- Você tem certeza? Eu podia cair da ponte com seu amado carro sabia? – _Ironia pingou em meus lábios.

- _Eu não estou muito bem para dirigir. E você nunca jogaria meu Jeep da ponte, você dirigi como um velho._ – Ela me respondeu na ponta da língua, podia estar triste, podia estar quebrada, mas ainda era minha irmãzinha.

_- Eu não dirijo como um velho coisíssima nenhuma. Eu sou cuidadoso, é muito diferente. – _Entrei no carro, fingindo estar magoado, ela entrou em seguida, o mesmo meio sorriso forçado no rosto.

Elle passou toda a viagem olhando pela janela, se portanto como um vampiro mas do que nunca, completamente paralisada se não fosse sua respiração e seu coração. Eu não sabia se podia lidar com isso, Alec parecia ser mais experiente, ele me disse que ficou com ela em um momento triste da vida dela, quando Karl sumiu. Alec saberia o que fazer.

Chegamos ao aeroporto e fomos direto fazer o check-in. Não pude deixar de repara na atendente, ela me encarava boquiaberta, deslumbrada, humanas.

- _No que posso te ajudar hoje?_ - Ela me pergunta um belo sorriso no rosto, o duplo sentido claro na frase.

_- Eu e minha namorada temos duas passagens reservadas para Roma. – _A cortei logo, ela não era Jane, não tinha seus cabelos loiros ou seus olhos intensos e vibrantes.A garota ficou completamente desapontada e derrepente a Elle estava passando o braço pelo meu e a encarando possessivamente.

- _Nomes?_ – Ela nos perguntou seca.

_- Danton Cavallieri e Electra Volturi. – _Respondi no mesmo tom profissional. A garota sequer tentou esconder a risada que nossos nomes a provocou. De canto de olho vi o olhar assassino, de caçadora, que Elle a direcionou. A prendi com mais força em meu braço.

- _Aqui está, seu voo é dentro de 30 minutos. Vocês podem esperar na área reservada._ – Peguei as entradas de primeira classe da mão da garota e abri minha passagem para confirmar os dados, me deparo com um número de telefone escrito em um papel amassado e reviro meus olhos, humanas . Amassei o papel e o joguei fora, fui esperar o voo com minha irmã.

- _Dan não precisava ter jogado o papel fora, eu não vou contar para Jane._ - Elle disse derrepente, seu tom de voz confidente.

_- Eu sei que você não vai, mas aquela humana era sem graça. – _Fiz uma careta, ela quase riu.

- _V__ocê a ama?_ - Elle perguntou me encarando, séria demais. Fiquei sem graça na hora, se pudesse coraria. Não respondi, eu sequer havia dito isso para Jane ainda, eu sequer havia dito isso em voz alta ainda.

_- Como você acha que ela vai reagir? __Q__uero dizer ela não me vê faz tanto tempo e nunca viu você.- _Mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- _E__u não sei, se ela não for como __C__aius, já é um __í__nicio para mim. __E__ você, ela te ama __D__an._ - Ela me assegurou com um tom de certeza que me lembrava minha mãe quando ela dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

_- __Ell não precisa se preocupar__,__ ela definitivamente não é como o Caius, e eu tenho certeza que ela ama v__o__c__ê__ também.__– _A garanti.

- _V__ocê __acha __que __A__ro a ama? __O__u é só para enfurecer __C__aius? __M__as se for isso __C__aius ama minha mãe e não me ama. __O __q__ue__ eu fiz de errado? __N__ão entendo__.__.. __E__stou confusa._ - Ela colocou o rosto sobre os joelhos e os abraçou, se fechando em uma bola. Eu abraçei seus ombros e comecei a cariciar seu braço, para reconfortá-la

_ - __Acho que__A__ro não é apaz da amar nada além do poder__e se Caius __a__masse mesmo nossa mãe acho que te trataria diferente, ou talvez ele __a __ame de um jeito torto, quem sabe até ele fingia não gostar de você por causa de Aro__.__S__ão tantas possibilidades que eu não consigo pensar direito__. P__ela segunda vez nessa nova vida me sinto confuso.__– _Ela me escutou atentamente e concordou comigo. Confuso. Tudo estava confuso demais.

Ouvimos o chamado de nosso avião e seguimos para o portão 8, mais algumas horas, e estariamos tão perto dela como jamais estivemos nos ultimos 12 anos. A viagem se passou silenciosa, Elle ficou encarando a janela até cair no sono, eu me retirei para dentro de minhas próprias memórias repassando cada momento com ela. Minha mãe.

Eu já estou indo para você, só mais um pouquinho.


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

**Karl P.O.V.**

O dia se passou. Eu assisti o sol cair e a lua surgir como se esse fosse o alvará do fim da minha existência. Eu já sabia que tudo iria acabar hoje, Dan fez questão de me deixar saber.

- _Eu não consigo mais esconder isso dela. Você disse até o aniversário. E ele já se foi._ – Dan disse ao tempo que Elle alcançou nosso quarto. Ela já não poderia escutar mais nada do que se passasse aqui em baixo.

- _Eu não vou pedir para você continuar com essa... História. Acho que ela já foi longe demais._ – Disse a contragosto, ela ainda não havia ido longe demais, ainda não. – _Que você faça isso, eu nunca vou ter coragem. _

- _Ela tem sorte de ter te encontrado._ – Sua voz parecia estar me agradecendo. Eu não disse mais nada depois disso, eu sabia que já havia acabado.

Só me restava preparar minha mente para o que viria a seguir. Meu corpo me guiou para o andar de cima, ela ainda estava no banheiro, o som do secador de cabelo ligado. Meus olhos cairam sobre a cama ainda bagunçada, sua camisa do Oasis jogada em cima da poltrona, eu iria sentir falta disso. Me virei para a janela, a neve cobrindo as montanhas mais proximas, seria um belo inverno.

- _Como estou? - _Sua voz irrompeu pelo quarto inocentemente.

_- Você está linda. – _Minha voz saiu mais sério que o necessário, mas era a verdade. Ela era linda.

- _Obrigada, mas eu só queria saber se não está muito calor lá fora para essas roupas._ – Ela veio andando em minha direção, o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos dourados era de morango. - _Qual o problema Karl? O que está acontecendo? _– Confusão, duvida, sua voz transpassava tudo isso. Ela não podia se sentir triste, agora não.

- _Nada Elle, nada está acontecendo._ – Meus lábios moldaram as palavras sem sequer pensar. - _Você está começando a ficar paranóica. _– Ela relaxou e me abraçou, um abraço tão forte, era como se ela estivesse procurando em mim segurança, paz... Era uma pena que até o fim do dia essas seriam as ultimas coisas que ela encontraria em mim.

- _Você me ama não é Elle?- _Perguntei sem pensar, ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta_._

- _Claro que eu te amo._ – Sua voz soou tão segura... Talvez ela me entendesse afinal, talvez... Quem sabe?

- _Isso… Esse sentimento… Ele um dia pode morrer? Alguma coisa poderia destruir tudo isso, tudo o que vivemos?_ – Continuei, tentando encontrar em suas respostas forças para me manter em pé.

- _Nada poderia matar ou mudar o amor que eu sinto por você. Isso somos nós._ – Ela levantou seu rosto para mim, aqueles olhos, malditos olhos verdes... Eu não podia perdê-los, ela não poderia tirar eles de mim.

- _Eu te amo. Nunca, jamais se esqueça disso Electra Cavallieri Volturi Wherlocke, jamais._ – Minha voz assegurou, em meus braços eu senti quando um arrepio desceu pela sua espinha.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus com uma certa necessidade gritante. Era como se ela soubesse que esse dia iria acabar bem diferente da forma que começou, era como se ela soubesse e estivesse me dando aquilo que eu precisava. Um beijo. Me agarrei a ele com todas as minhas forças, a beijei como se esse fosse nosso ultimo. Ela não estava respirando direito, seu pulmão não estava mais subindo e descendo como sempre... Só mesmo assim para eu desgarrar seus lábios dos meus. Só mesmo assim.

- _Não é completamente ruim Jane, entende isso, só é diferente._ – Alec ainda estava discutindo com Jane a respeito do sangue de animal que tivemos que vê-lo caçar hoje a tarde.

- _Diferente? Acredito. Ele fede Alec._ – Eu precisava concordar com a garota. Eu admirava a coragem e força de vontade dos Cullen, mas não era capaz de segui-los... Somente o sangue seria capaz de me manter existindo daqui a algum tempo.

- _Desisto Jane, continue matando inocentes... Ao menos posso dizer que tentei._ – Alec deu de ombros, já estavamos na porta da casa. Ele a abriu sem muitas cerimonias, a casa também era dele.

- _Dan ainda não voltou?_ – Jane perguntou para ninguém em especial, vasculhando a casa, sumindo de meu campo de visão.

- _Calado Karl. _– Alec ponderou antes de se sentar no sofá. – _Você não disse nada praticamente o dia inteiro._

- _Não há muito o que se dizer._ – Minha voz saiu estranha, forçada, pesada, era como se eu tivesse acabado de encontra-la.

- _O Jeep não está na garagem._ – Jane informou entediada, se sentando no sofá ao lado de Alec.

- _O Jeep? Dan disse que sairia com a minha BMW._ – Alec disse confuso.

Eu sabia o que isso significava. Eles já voltaram. Eles já se foram.

- _E eles sairam com ela._ – Conclui em voz alta, encarando o chão. Não, ela não tinha me entendido, ela sequer havia tentado.

- _Mas então... Onde estão eles?_ – Jane ainda não havia entendido a gravidade da ação.

- _Karl o que está acontecendo_? – Alec me interrogou já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- _Dan contou para ela... Eles se foram. _– Minha voz ainda estava fria, pesada, como uma tumba.

- _Como você sabe que Dan contou para ela?_ – Alec começou a me encher com perguntas.

- _Você quer dizer Volterra? Eles foram para Volterra?_ – Jane disse ao mesmo tempo.

- _Ele me disse que não aguentava mais esconder tal fato dela, eu sabia que não passaria de hoje... Por isso tão calado Alec... Acho que sim, seria a primeira coisa que Elle... Que ela faria._ – Me doeu dizer o nome dela. Me doeu como se houvesse sete estacas sendo enfiadas em meu peito. Doeu.

- _Porque ela não nos esperou? Elle deve ter nos julgado todos mentirosos._ – Mentiroso. Era assim que ela havia me julgado no momento que Dan lhe contou a verdade. Seu rosto, ela deve ter chorado, seu belo rosto deve ter se afundado em lagrimas, e eu não estava por perto, ela não me queria por perto.

- _Aro não está desprotegido em Volterra, Marcus nos informou que Aro pirou, está criando um exercito de recém-nascidos, o maior já visto... Tudo bem organizado, caçam dissipadamente pelo continente, são informados antes da transformação, preparados..._ – Jane começou a jogar a enxurrada de informações em cima de nós dois... Ela estava mantendo contado com Marcus? Alec parecia saber desse fato, eu não. Ela subiu as escadas e desapareceu por poucos segundos, voltou com um celular na mão e um pedaço de papel amassado.

- _Eu sabia que ele simplesmente não partiria sem me dizer nada_. – Ela sacudia o papel sorrindo triunfante... Mas ela fez isso comigo, sem sequer me deixar um pedaço de papel. - _" Jane contei para Elle sobre nossa mãe, fomos para Volterra, por favor não conte nada a Karl. Com amor Dan." – _Ela terminou de ler completamente sem graça, o bilhete dizia claramente " _por favor não conte nada a Karl.",_ mas ela havia lido na minha frente, obviamente desafrontando o pedido.

- _Deve ter sido um pedido dela, ele sabe que eu pensaria na hipotese deles terem ido para Volterra primeiro que todos, ele sabia que eu já esperava por isso no final do dia._ – Um pedido dela. Cai sentado no sofá como se tivesse sido atingido seguidamente por mil tiros de espingarda. Ela não me queria em Volterra.

- _Sinto muito._ – Alec disse para mim, ele sabia que tudo o que eu estava pensando era verdade. Ele a conhecia.

- _É bom estar em movimento novamente._ – Jane disse se sentando novamente ao lado de Alec, ela guardou o bilhete de Dan em seu bolso da calça. – _Vocês sabem que dia é amanhã? O baile de São Firmino. A ocasião perfeita para entrarmos nesse covil de recém-nascidos. _– Ela teve um insight.

- _O baile de São Firmino. Só precisamos chegar lá antes da noite de amanhã._ – Alec estava no mesmo lugar que ela.

Eu não estava. Eu estava a exatamente um ano atrás, não exatamente, amanha faria um ano, um ano que ela havia me deixado beijá-la, um ano que ela havia me deixado entrar em seu universo secreto, um ano que ela havia sido minha pela primeira vez. Um ano havia se passado, só um ano. Tantas coisas acontecerem nesse um ano, tirando os oito meses que nos foram roubados. Dentro desse um ano eu amei, pela primeira vez, uma garota irritante e imprudente, de olhos verdes e envolventes, nem humana, nem vampira, mestiça. Eu amei, e isso havia me trasformado por completo em outro homem, um homem que era capaz de cometer loucuras por essa garota, que era capaz de mentir, roubar, matar, morrer. Ela me ensinou o que era viver de verdade, e eu a perdi para meu egoismo, para essa minha mania de tentar não magoa-la, essa minha mania torta que sempre me trai e acaba fazendo o pior, acaba sempre magoando nos dois. Eu a perdi.

- _Chegar antes da noite de amanhã a onde? –_ Nez já estava dentro da sala, acredito que não fui o único a não ouvi-la se aproximando, ninguém estava ali naquela sala.

_- Volterra._ – Jane respondeu timidamente.

- _Volterra?_ – Ela pareceu estar surpresa com a resposta, mas ela já sabia de tudo, Alec já havia contado a ela. _– Elle foi sem nos esperar?_

- _Deve estar com raiva de nós. Nós mentimos. _– Alec deu de ombros. Jane estava discando um número no aparelho celular.

- _Nós não mentimos, nós somente omitimos. Ela é inteligente o suficiente para ver a diferença... Elle deve ter tido seus motivos para partir na frente._ – Ela pensou rápido, seus olhos caíram sobre mim.

- _Por favor, eu gostaria de reservar..._ – Jane parou de falar ao telefone e olhou para Nez, ela assentiu. – _Quatro passagens de primeira classe no próximo voo para Roma._

- _Você não vai._ – Alec bateu o pé. – _Você não vai voltar para Volterra._

- _O que pode acontecer de mal? Também sou um membro desertado do clã, como todos vocês. Se vocês ficarão bem, eu também ficarei._ – Ela rebateu.

- _Seu pai?_ – Alec ponderou.

- _Eu ligo para a minha família assim que tiver colocado os pés em Roma._ –

- _Um avião acabou de partir com o mesmo destino? O próximo só daqui a três horas? Sem problemas..._ – Aposto que dentro desse avião estava ela e Dan. Me levantei. Todos, exatamente todos me acompanharam com os olhos.

Como disse Jane, era bom estar em movimento, se eu ficasse parado tempo demais, tavez nunca mais conseguisse me mover de novo. Meus pés me guiaram para o andar de cima, para onde o perfume dela me intoxicava, eu só podia ser um masoquista, procurar por traços dela agora?

Pé ante pé fui entrando no nosso quarto, talvez agora ela preferisse dizer quarto dela, ou então meu quarto, se ela nunca mais voltar aqui, ele seria meu quarto. Se ela nunca mais voltar aqui. Eu estava chorando? Essa agonia subindo pela minha garganta mais quente que o comum fervor, era um choro? Meu rosto se contorceu invonluntariamente, sim eu estava chorando. Cai sentado na cama e me deixei ser anestesiado pelo seu perfume, se eu fechasse os olhos talvez pudesse imagina-la aqui.

Foi quando meus olhos cairam sobre o criado mudo, havia um papel ali, um papel que não estava ali mais cedo. Meu peito se encheu de esperança, agarrei o papel com uma força desnecessaria. Ela havia me deixado alguma coisa?

Nada. Não havia nada no papel, além de uma caneta preta no meio, que rolou ao chão assim que o desdobrei. Nada. Eu tenho nada. Eu sou nada.

Ao menos alguma parte dela quis me dizer alguma coisa. Alguma infima parte dela quis me reconfortar, me informar, no minimo me lembrar. Ela podia ter desejado escrever _"Eu te amo."_ Mas seu orgulho a ganhou, como sempre.

Seria a aquela parte que eu iria me agarrar, seria a aquela pequena parte que eu iria me agarrar para sobreviver pelos proximos dias, meses, talvez quem sabe anos? Eu me agarraria a essa infima parte dela que me ama pelo tempo que ela demorasse para me entender, para me perdoar, se ela fosse fazer aquilo algum dia.

Amanhã faria um ano. Aquele baile. Aqueles olhos. Será que eu os veria por lá?


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

Mais um grampo, pronto, meu penteado estava feito, não difícil, não estava com animo para muito, somente prendi minha franja para trás, tomando cuidado para deixar um pouco de volume, as ondas em meus cabelos estavam naturais, normais, eu não faria mais. Maquiagem, kajal, máscara e delineador, batom?

Meus gestos estavam tão robóticos, sequer parecia eu, eu amava me arrumar, mas hoje, eu sequer queria sair, eu sequer queria estar lá. Mãe. A palavra voltou para minha mente me lembrando o motivo de tudo isso, não se tratava de um simples baile, de uma festa, era mais, era ela.

Senti a seda do vestido vermelho satin deslizando pelo meu corpo, era curto, era bonito, como se eu fosse uma gota de sangue. Tirei o colar de minha mãe do meu pescoço pela primeira vez desde que o colocara ali, não combinaria com o vestido, ainda mas porque o coração de rubi reinava impiedosamente em meu colo, decidi o enrrolar em meu pulso como se fosse uma pulseira, a estrela ficou para o lado interno. Calcei os saltos, também vermelho, cravejado de pedrarias, e estava pronta, avaliei a obra completa, Alice mudaria muitas coisas.

- _Dan estou pronta_. – Minha voz ainda tinha aquele tom morto, como se não pertencesse a meu corpo.

- _Pensei que éramos para passarmos despercebidos irmãzinha._ - Dan perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- _Desculpa._ – Eu não tinha outro vestido, só tive tempo para comprar esse.

- _Ao menos poderei dizer que tenho a dama mais bela do baile como acompanhante_. – Isso foi um discreto elogio, uma coisa de irmão, eu precisava sorrir para ele enquanto seu braço cruzava com o meu, eu precisava sorrir. Péssima ideia, o maximo que consegui fora um meio sorriso, um sorriso forçado.

Saímos noite a fora, iríamos passar por uma entrada que Alec me ensinou quando fiz meus seis anos, era distante, pela floresta, caia nos calabouços da ala leste, eu nunca a usei. A ala leste era um tabu, reza a lenda que ali descansava os últimos filhos da lua existentes no mundo. Na verdade era Dan que se escondia ali. Na ala leste. A ala que Alec me ensinou a entrar, a ala que eu nunca entrei. Mas quanta ironia.

Retiramos os troncos, galhos e folhagens, um túnel se revelou a nossa frente, um humano não veria dois palmos a sua frente, mas nós conseguíamos ver tudo, cada pequena seiva de todas as raízes expostas, tudo refletindo em um inexorável tom púrpuro.

Deixamos nossas mochilas do lado de dentro, escondido em uma cela dos calabouços. Comecei a me sentir menor, aquela sensação que habitava dentro de mim sempre que passava por essas paredes de pedra. Como se eu fosse parte de algo maior, como se eu pertencesse à outra pessoa, pertencesse a Aro.

Estávamos subindo, mais dois andares e provavelmente chegaríamos ao andar comum, nosso "térreo", foi quando Dan parou. Precisei voltar dois passos, ele estava encarando uma porta.

- _Era aqui. Esse era meu quarto._ – Sua voz pareceu distante, perdida no seu passado tão sombrio quanto o meu, talvez mais.

- _Tão perto_. – Sussurrei.

- _Tão longe._ – Ele completou, também mantendo seu tom de voz em um sussurro. Nossos olhos se encontrarão e eu pude sentir o fardo que ele estava carregando, nossa mãe. Tão longe, tão perto.

Fomos subindo as escadas, mais um andar provavelmente, já podíamos ouvir a música tocando, os passos se arrastando, dançando. Finalmente chegamos, meus pés morreram.

Eu nunca fora uma covarde. Nunca, mas ali, naquele momento, tudo que eu mais queria era voltar para Seattle, para um lugar onde eu realmente fora feliz, sem pesos. Só feliz. Seattle.

- _Elle?_ – Dan chamou por mim. Ele já estava quatro passos a minha frente.

_- Por favor, não me solta._ – O agarrei pelo braço, um ato tão infantil que me fez corar. Não era medo afinal, era apreensão, nervosismo, curiosidade, raiva e ódio, tudo isso junto e misturado, subindo e descendo, indo para todos os lados dentro de mim.

- _Nunca._ – Ele me assegurou tão firmemente que senti sua firmeza e coragem sendo transpassada para mim, fluindo pelo meu corpo. Eu posso fazer isso. O puxei em direção ao salão de baile.

Nós entramos, nos guiando para os arredores, fugindo do centro. O salão estava completamente cheio, tantos olhos vermelhos, uns escuros e leitosos, outros vivos e enchamecentes, é claro que os mais próximos de mim me encaravam curiosos, recém-nascidos, como Dan me disse, tantos. Só espero que eu não cause tão furor que traga Aro para nós antes do necessário. Primeiro porque queria vê-lá antes que ela me visse, segundo porque não sabia se teria paciência o suficiente para lidar com Aro.

Tantos rostos novos, me deixavam tonta, comecei a encarar o chão. Dan me puxou para uma dança.

- _Eles vão nos delatar, meu perfume de mestiça._ – Sussurrei para Dan, me desculpando por não ser uma vampira.

- _Eles não estão te olhando por isso, eles sequer devem conseguir sentir a diferença em seu perfume. _– O encarei confusa. – _Eu te disse que eu teria a dama mais bela do baile._ – Dan me explicou rindo de orelha a orelha. Ele estava dizendo que os recém-nascidos sequer estavam me olhando pela minha essência estranha? Era só porque eu estava bonita? Bobagem. Ele só queria me fazer rir.

Continuamos dançando, já havia se passado quase uma hora, reconheci alguns rostos, o clã russo, o clã alemão, o clã húngaro, o clã grego, o clã belga e muitos, muitos rostos novos, desconhecidos.

Aro estava forte, ele tinha os números a seu favor, talentos viriam depois, ele sabia disso, se ele tivesse sorte um recém-nascido poderia ser talentoso. Mas isso não importava, com tantos o defendendo, como alguém poderia ousar entrar naquela cova dos leões?

Já estava começando a me cansar, não havíamos sequer avistado Aro, ele não era um dos primeiros a chegar, mas nunca demorava tanto, vimos Marcus, ele pareceu um pouco surpreso a nos ver, mas ele já sabia o porquê de estarmos ali, não era nenhuma novidade.

Dan me rodou no salão, minha mão escapou da sua por dois milésimos de segundo e, por mais louco que pareça não fora a mão de Dan que me raptou no ar novamente, era outra mão, uma mão que eu conhecia muito bem e que também me conhecia, melhor que qualquer um outro.

Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, estávamos perto demais, meu rosto sequer conseguia transpassar qualquer emoção, eu estava surpresa demais. Nossos narizes encostando um no outro, nossas respirações pesadas, forçadas, seus olhos, de um carmim tão intenso, tão profundo que doía, era como se ele estivesse jogando tudo o que vivemos na minha cara. O coração de rubi em meu colo derrepente pesava o triplo de seu real volume, funcionava como uma ancora, me submergindo no seu mar de sangue.

- _Por que você continua fugindo de mim?_ – As palavras se formaram em seus lábios e eu senti tudo indo a abaixo.

- _Porque você mentiu para mim?_ – A melhor defesa é o ataque.

- _Você estava feliz, você sabe que estava, não tente negar para si mesma. _– Ele rebateu, sequer estávamos mais dançando.

- _Isso não justifica nada. Você mentiu_. – Minha voz subiu dois tons. Ele parecia estar tão perdido, meu coração quebrou.

_- Me perdoa. – _Ele pediu tão solenemente, tão verdadeiramente, que eu senti as trincas sendo formada em meu coração, eu não podia perdoá-lo, não havia desculpas para o que ele fez.

- _Perdoar? Porque? Que garantia eu vou ter que você não irá encontrar outro caminho para cometer o mesmo erro?_ – Eu já estava procurando por Dan, mas não o via em lugar algum, Karl não soltava meu braço, meus ossos já estavam doendo.

- _Você me ama._ – Ele me puxou novamente para ele, alguns curiosos já estavam assistindo a cena.

- _Como eu queria não amar._ – Mentira. Ela escapou pela minha boca sozinha, dançando vingativamente em direção a Karl. Ele não tinha mais o que dizer, ele sequer tinha mais o que fazer, seu corpo congelou, seus olhos tremeram. O que eu estava fazendo com nós dois? – _Me solta_. – Ordenei veemente. Alto o suficiente para ecoar por todas as paredes de pedra.

Eu podia aguentar tantas surpresas? Um silêncio reinou nos segundos seguintes por todo o salão, quatro pares de passos vindo em nossa direção eram os únicos sons ecoando sobre o mármore polido.

- _Ora, ora, veja só... Os filhos pródigos a casa tornam._ – Essa voz, eu odiava seu dono. Aro sorria seu sorriso venenoso em nossa direção, derrepente já não era só eu e Karl, Jane, Dan, Nez e Alec surgiram ao nosso redor, eles também haviam vindo. Me senti uma ingrata, devia tê-los esperado.

Tudo, tudo fugiu de minha mente no instante em que a vi, ela estava ali, seus olhos vermelhos, sua pele pálida e lisa, vampira com absoluta certeza, esbanjava sua beleza em um vestido lápis-lazúli. Seu rosto, era quase como me ver em um espelho, se eu pudesse envelhecer mais alguns anos, concerteza seria sua cópia, tirando meus lábios, eles eram mais cheios. Seus olhos estavam presos entre mim e Dan, indo de um para o outro, não sabendo qual observar primeiro. – _Mãe_. – Sussurrei incontrolavelmente. Aro percebeu nosso pequeno mundo criado em poucos segundos, se virou e a encarou, depois seus olhos voltaram para nós.

- _Vejo que já se reconheceram._ – Ele disse como se estivesse cantando os parabéns de uma festa de aniversário. – _Minha querida Stella, não precisa se conter, são seus filhos._ – Falso.

- _Eu gostaria de poder vê-los em um lugar mais... Reservado._ – Ela pediu cautelosa, tomando cuidando com cada palavra, as escolhendo. Sua voz, minha memória não era falha, ela era linda.

- _Entendo, devem ter tanto para conversar._ – Eu não consegui me segurar, eu rosnei para Aro com toda a minha fúria, se havíamos tanto para conversar era porque ele nos tomou anos. Instantaneamente Felix e, Demmy? Ela havia voltado para o clã? Ela e Felix se armaram em posição de luta para mim. Dan entrou na minha frente, me protegendo, senti Karl rosnando nas minhas costas.

- _Todos sabemos que Electra tem um temperamento forte, não? Mas ela não ousaria fazer nada, aqui, agora, ousaria? _– Ele veio em minha direção, estava tão perto que pude sentir meu estomago revirar.

- _Perdão._ – As palavras saíram azedas de minha boca. Não era momento para ser a filha rebelde, eu devia ser uma boa menina para ele, só assim ele me daria aquilo que eu queria. Minha mãe.

- _Minha doce Electra. Danton, eu entendi sua rebeldia na ultima batalha, afinal ela é sua irmã. Me perdoe por tê-la escondido de você._ – Ele se desculpou, segurando a mão de Dan, entrando em sua mente, vendo tudo que ele já pensara em sua existência. Senti uma vontade de cuspir em seus sapatos feitos a mão. Mas me controlei. Uma boa menina

- _Eu que lhe devo desculpas, eu já te devo tanto._ – Dan entrou no mesmo jogo, mas para ele era mais difícil sua mente podia lhe delatar, mas se ele mantinha essa mascara mesmo sob o toque de Aro, ele devia mante-la muito bem.

- _Alec, Jane, eu sabia que voltariam para mim._ – Ele disse soltando a mão de Dan e indo em direção a Alec e Jane esbanjando seu sorriso falso. Era só eu e minha mãe novamente. Ela me avaliou por alguns segundos, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo, me reconhecendo, quando voltou para meu rosto ela sorriu. Eu não consegui retribui-lo, eu estava chocada demais para isso, mas meus olhos me denunciaram, lacrimejaram. Ela voltou seus olhos para Dan e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. Ela era tão linda.

- _Você sempre está certo Mestre._ – Jane respondeu docemente, era a Jane de sempre novamente, a Jane que eu odiava, mas eu sabia que era um jogo, o amor muda todos, ela não podia ser imune a essa magia.

- _Sempre._ – Alec concordou com um tom que eu não escutava a muito tempo, ele era o temível Alec novamente, o Alec que nunca fora meu amigo.

- _Renesmee, você eu não esperava ver novamente._ – Ironia. Aro estava me dando nos nervos.

- _Digo o mesmo, mas como diz Alice: o futuro é uma ciência inexata, tudo pode mudar de acordo com suas escolhas._ – Nez respondeu um pouco mais amolecida do que o normal. Tentando manter uma conversa, não uma discussão.

Eu ainda segurava o olhar de minha mãe. Meu mundo era somente ela naquele momento. Só ela.

- _Por favor, eu posso conversar a sós com meus filhos?_ – Meus filhos. Eu senti o alivio, a felicidade que ela disse tais palavras. Eu também as senti. Ela me reconhecia como filha, não seria como Caius. Naquele breve momento, naquelas breves palavras eu consegui encontrar a certeza do fato que ela me amava. Eu também era dela, como ela era minha.

- _Stella, Electra deve estar cansada, talvez seja melhor que ela descanse agora, em seus aposentos, amanhã você poderá vê-los._ – Ele disse inocentemente. Como se ele se preocupasse comigo. Ela pensou em abrir a boca para rebater, mas a fechou automaticamente.

- _Eu estou mesmo cansada. É melhor me retirar._ – Disse com um sorriso falso no rosto, o sorriso de Aro.

- _Você._ - Ele apontou com o queixo para um recém nascido que estava próximo a cena. – _A acompanhe._ – Eu senti que as palavras tinham mais sentido do que só me levar ao meu quarto, era mais um "A acompanhe para todo o lugar, sempre.". Fazia sentido. Eu era perigosa, ele não podia ler minha mente, mas se alguém sempre estivesse comigo, ele saberia o que eu estaria aprontando.

Todos me acompanharam, se retiraram comigo para os corredores frios do castelo. Ninguém dizia uma palavra. O silêncio reinava. Jane seguiu com Dan para seu quarto, Nez para o quarto de Alec, e Karl me seguiu.

- _Elle?_ – Ele me chamou, meu coração se despedaçou de vez, sua voz, parecia um lamurio, um choro contido. Me virei para ele. O tal vampiro que devia me acompanhar se conteve na curva do corredor, apoiou suas costas na parede e encarou o outro lado. Nos deu o maximo de privacidade que me era permitida daqui por diante.

- _É isso mesmo que quer? Não me amar mais?_ – Mais dor. Eu iria acabar chorando ali e então tudo estaria perdido.

- _Algumas vezes o amor só nos envenena aos poucos, ficar com você sempre acaba me machucando. Eu não devia ter lhe pedido um beijo Karl, na biblioteca, eu não devia ter lhe pedido um beijo._ – Disse tudo me arrependendo amargamente de cada silába.

- _Você não pode desistir de mim, por favor, não desista de mim._ – Ele chorou, sua mão contornando a minha face. Não consegui conter as lágrimas, elas rolaram como safiras por meu rosto.

- _Você precisa me deixar ir. Daqui a uns meses, sequer lembrara de mim, encontra outra, uma menos complicada. Fuja daqui, você não me deve nada. Me deixe ir._ – As palavras saíram engasgadas, minha boca não queria pronunciá-las. Sua mão caiu ao lado de seu corpo, pesada, morta.

- _Se é isso que você quer. Só nunca se esqueça... Não se esqueça de mim... Não se esqueça de nós._ – Foi seu ultimo pedido antes de se virar e descer o corredor andando mais lentamente que um humano.

O assisti sumir de vista, meu coração e alma partindo com ele. Ele sempre me machucava, eu não podia ficar permitindo isso acontecer. Não mais. Se a única alternativa era nos machucar ainda mais, eu precisava tomá-la.

O tempo cura tudo. Por favor que essa frase seja uma verdade, mas eu duvido que funcione para o tamanho do buraco que ficou em meu peito. Nada funcionaria, a não ser seu beijo, mas isso me era impossivel.

Ele já não é mais meu. E nunca mais será. Acabou.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

Me encontrei vazia, um vácuo tomou conta de meu corpo, sequer conseguia encontrar o som do meu coração. Eu estava morta. Estava mais para um zumbi do que para uma vampira. Como pude encontrar coragem para desistir dele? Onde em mim eu a encontrei?

Chorei silenciosamente, como se fosse uma vampira por completo, se não fosse aquelas lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. O colar em meu colo. Fechei meus olhos, minhas mãos o envolveram e minha mente foi projetada para uma lembrança, alguns dias trás.

- _Me dá o shampoo_. – Ordenei já cansada. Estavamos dentro da banheira, Karl sentado de frente para mim, ele havia escondido o shampoo de minhas vistas e eu já estava a horas pedindo para ele devolver.

- _Chega mais perto._ – Ele pediu sedutoramente, seus olhos me derretendo. E eu fui, lentamente, parando em uma distancia saudável. – _Mais._ – Deslizei mais um pouco sobre seu corpo, nossos narizes se tocaram, meus lábios formaram um sorriso diabólico por vontade própria.

Em um rápido movimento ele me virou na banheira, derrepente eu estava por baixo de seu corpo, espuma caiu para todos os lados... E nós rimos, deliciosamente, nós rimos. Rimos até a graça do momento se dissipar, até a vontade de nos beijar nos ganhar.

- _Cadê o shampoo?_ – Perguntei assim que ele me deu espaço para respirar. Ele voltou a rir.

- _Você anda resistindo a mim com mais facilidade do que eu jamais conseguirei ter, la mia vita._ – Ele comentou antes de me puxar para mais outro beijo. Mais um beijo insandecido, inconsequente.

- _Não tenho tanta certeza desse fato._ – Rebati mordendo seus lábios e cravando minhas unhas em suas costas.

Fui traga de volta a realidade por um movimento, o vampiro que me acompanhava se virou para mim. Rapidamente me virei para o outro lado. Eu não podia ficar a noite inteira ali, chorando. Eu precisava ir para algum lugar, mas meu quarto? Ir me deitar na cama onde tantas vezes eu havia compartilhado com ele? Eu não podia. Eu não conseguiria.

Comecei a correr involuntariamente, fui subindo, desesperada, soluços escapando por meus lábios. Quando parei me encontrei no jardim suspenso. O jardim suspenso. Fechei meus olhos e senti o vento contra minha pele. A lua, estava tão linda hoje, concerteza o universo estava brincando comigo.

Pela mesma força estranha que me fez correr, eu subi em cima da sacada e fiquei em pé do outro lado. Era quase como se eu estivesse livre, como se eu pudesse voar, o vento forte batendo em meus cabelos, eriçando minha pele.

Estrelas. Tantas estrelas. Queria que o mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo e eu caísse na imensidão do universo, quem sabe quantas estrelas eu poderia segurar. Uma? Duas? Três? Quem sabe quatro?

- _Não faça isso._ – Uma voz indistinta pediu perto demais. Ele estava achando que eu ia me jogar? – _Não pule._

- _As vezes escolher viver é só um escolha mais cumprida e torturante para a morte._ – Não era minha ideia pular, mas a curiosidade me remoeu, se eu pulasse e ninguém me salvasse, se eu só ficasse lá, eu morreria?

- _Se você se jogar, eu pulo atrás_. – Ele disse firmemente. Fui surpreendida por completo, ele nunca havia me visto, ele devia me proteger tanto assim? A esse ponto?

Virei meu rosto para ele e aquele rosto, eu já havia o visto antes, não daquele jeito, os olhos, não eram vermelhos, eram... Azuis. Matteo. O susto me tomou e eu derrapei e se não fosse ele ter segurado meu braço, eu teria caído.

- _Principessa, você realmente ia fazer isso?_ – Ele disse me puxando para cima, para o lado de dentro, "Principessa" eu não sou uma princesa. – _Você o ama tanto assim? _– Não respondi nada, já estava do lado de dentro, de frente para ele, entre seu corpo e a sacada. – _Nós podemos amar?- _Derrepente era como se eu estivesse fazendo aquela pergunta, a curiosidade, era um marco meu.

_- Com o tempo, sim, mas você, um recem-nascido, só sente sede. – _Respondi pesarosa, nunca senti tanta afeição por uma pessoa que mal conhecia.

-_Não só sede... Agora, aqui... Com você... Eu estou sentindo desejo._ – Eu o encarei, estavamos perto demais, não queria lhe dar essa ideia.

- _Não sou a melhor pessoa para se envolver_. – Disse, colocando a mão em seu peito, o afastando.

- _Acho que já é tarde demais. Você me cativou._ – Ele respondeu, como se isso fosse uma coisa extremamente surpreendente, como se isso nunca tivesse lhe acontecido.

- _Você não se lembra de mim?_ - Me afastei de seu corpo e sai de sua frente, indo para longe, para a outra extremidade da sacada.

- _Deveria?_ – Ele perguntou, um pouco perdido.

- _Deveria, Matteo._ – Eu disse seu nome sorrateira, misteriosa. Ele me encarou, confuso, curioso? Era dificil definir por debaixo de sua mascara sem emoção, Recem-nascidos. – _Um ano atrás, naquela BookStore que você trabalhava, era verdade, eu tinha 10 anos._

- _Grimm._ – Ele disse finalmente, seus olhos ainda um pouco embaçados, se perdendo no passado. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso, um sorriso doce, ingenuo, inocente... Me senti hipnotizada por ele, não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Eu estava certa. Ela dava um belo vampiro. - _Eu sabia que você não podia ser humana. A principio eu pensei que fosse Venus, mas não sei se ela teria fugido... Mestiça, sangue e veneno correndo em suas veias, muito mais provavel. Tentadora e perigosa._ – Ele começou a devanear em seus pensamentos, recem-nascidos eram tão facilmente distraidos. – _Mais que mistura curiosa. – _Pela primeira vez, pela primeira vez desde que dei as costas para minha casa em Seattle, eu sorri, pura e ingenuamente, eu sorri, cheguei até a corar, meus olhos encarando o chão.

- _Você não está cansada? Disse que queria descansar_. – Ele se lembrou de um subito.

- _Eu não sei onde dormir, não quero ir para o meu quarto._ – Respondi sem graça. Abraçando meu tronco. Os olhos Dele tomaram minha mente. "Não esqueça de nós." Como ele achou que eu conseguiria? De onde ele tirou a ideia de que eu o esqueceria?

- _Meu quarto está vazio mesmo, você sabe, eu não preciso dormir_. – Ele ofereceu, cauteloso, com medo de ter ultrapassado algum limite.

- _Eu posso aceitar sua oferta, se me dizer o porque de ter me chamado de principessa_. – Rebati cruzando os braços e parecendo um pouco zangada com o apelido.

- _Facil. Você é filha de Stella, que é a companheira de Aro, o Rei, o que a torna inevitavelmente a Rainha e você a princesa._ – Ele explicou sua teoria, como se fosse mais esperto que eu, e me ofereceu seu braço.

- _Eu não gosto desse apelido._ – Disse enquanto aceitava seu braço.

- _Não muda o fato de que você é uma princesa._ – Ele deu de ombros enquanto me puxava corredor a dentro.

Ele foi me guiando, descendo para os andares mais inferiores, não cuzamos com o caminho de ninguém, tudo estava vazio. Todos ainda deviam estar lá em cima.

- _Vocês caçam de quanto em quanto tempo?_ – Perguntei tentando manter um tom formal.

- _Três em três dias._ – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – _É o maximo que podemos aguentar._

_- Vão para outros paises certo? – _Continuei, me pergunto se Aro vai achar esse interrogatorio suspeito, todos sabem que sou um poço de curiosidade.

- _Dá ultima vez, eu e meu grupo caçamos na Eslovaquia. Em 12 horas estavamos de volta aqui._ - 12 horas, isso que é ser rapido.

- _Porque você foi transformado?_ – Perguntei um pouco sem graça, a transformação era um assunto que eles não gostavam de discutir.

- _Foi a sete semanas atrás, Aro me trouxe aqui, não havia muito que me segurasse em minha vida humana acho... Me explicou oque eu me tornaria, como seria esses primeiros meses... E então me transformou._ – Ele explicou dando de ombros.

- _Sinto muito._ – Escapou como um sussurro, ele parou e se virou de frente para mim.

- _Porque você tomou a culpa de tal fato? Você sequer estava aqui._ – Dois curiosos, isso não iria acabar bem.

- _Acho que é o sono._ – Falei forçando um bocejo.

- _Que bom que já chegamos_. – Ele apontou com o queixo para a porta que estava atrás de mim. Eu me virei e a abri semcerimonia alguma. Era um quarto bonito, todo em madeira rustica, um sofá de couro marrom no centro e um tapete felpudo e branco. Eu podia me deitar no tapete e dormir feito um anjo.

- _O sofá não é tão largo._ – Ele disse enquanto eu já entrava e ia retirando os saltos e os grampos de meu cabelo.

- _Eu já durmi em lugares menores._ – Comentei com um tom brincalhão. O Sono já batendo sobre meus olhos, minhas palpebras cansadas, se fechando. Me sentei no sofá, ele era tão confortavél. Quase me abraçava, me aninhava.

- _Você sonha?_ – Ele perguntou curioso. Se sentando na poltrona do lado.

- _Me diga você assim que eu acordar._ – Respondi encontrando dificuldades em achar as palavras certas.

Derrepente eu já não enxergava mais nada, tudo havia se tornado negro e pesado, me acalmando, o negro começou lentamente a dar lugar ao vinho, do vinho ao vermelho, meu coração batia mais rapido de acordo com a mudança degrade das cores, o vermelho desconexo e intenso, começou a se tranformar em uma iris, olhos. Aquele olhos. Eu cai dentro deles, a sensação era como fogo invadindo minah garganta, me afogando em um mar de fogo, louco.

E então acabou, eu morri, me afoguei, asfixiei. Eu sabia que estava morta, porque eu estava sentindo seus dedos contornando a linha dos meus lábios, sua mão em minha cintura, tocando minha pele, seu halito tão perto, isso só podia ser o paraiso.

Paraiso.

Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl, fiquei repetindo seu nome zilhoes de vezes, Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl, até eu cansar, até minha mente parecer não funcionar mais, até ela parecer lerda, desconexa das imagens em minha cabeça, Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl.

Me sentei em um subito no sofa, meu peito arfava, oxigenio entrava pelas minhas narinas, e o ar doia, era como se eu tivesse usado minha garganta muito recentemente.

- _É, você sonha_. – Matteo estava ao meu lado, me envolvendo em seu abraço gelado, meu rosto em seu peito. – _E também fala enquanto dorme. _– Me senti corar furiosamente, ele havia me escutado chamando o nome Dele, tantas e tantas vezes.

Percebi um fato inacreditavel, eu estava nua, não nua, só de langerie e meias, eu me lembro muito bem de ter dormido de vestido. Por que eu estava seminua dessa maneira?

- _Cadê meu vestido?_ – Perguntei seriamente, enrroscando meu corpo em um sobretudo que estava jogado sobre o sofá e terminando como uma bola, na outra extremidade do sofá.

- _Eu te ajudei a tirá-lo, ele era bonito, mas acho que te incomodaria a dormir... Me desculpe, não tenho lençóis ou colchas a dispor por aqui, o máximo que consegui fora esse sobretudo._ – Ele se explicou ingenuamente, como se não tivesse feito nada de mais, como se não tivesse ultrapassado nenhum limite.

- _Você tirou meu vestido?_ – Estorei, ele não podia fazer isso e achar que era uma coisa futil, não era uma coisa futil, era meu corpo, e ele não o pertencia.

- _Eu juro que não fiz nada de mais, sou capaz de tirar uma roupa de você sem tentar tirar proveito. Eu juro que não te toquei além do necessario. Por mais que eu quisesse._ – Semicerrei meus olhos.

- _Não repita isso, você não tem o direito._ – O ameaçei. Acho que exagerei, ele parecia não ter onde esconder seu olhar. Bem, ele me fez um favor nos fins das contas. – _Você trouxe meu café da manhã, obrigada. _– Notei um pouco sem graça.

- _Eu passei pela cozinha enquanto voltava do meu encontro com Aro. Achei que podia acordar logo, estava inquieta._ – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Senti uma pontada de pena, todo dia Aro teria que entrar na mente dele, isso é uma experiencia que, por mais que eu nunca tenha vivido, não desejo para ninguém.

- _Aro? Ele comentou algo sobre quando poderei ver minha mãe? _– Perguntei esperançosa.

- _Nada._ – Ele deu de ombros. Decepção me tomou, Aro disse a ela que poderia nos ver hoje, ele quebraria a sua palavra dada a ela?

- _Você pode me fazer um favor? Deixei uma mochila no quinto calabouço da parede direita, você poderia me trazer ela? Preciso tomar um banho._ – Eu não pedi, eu quase ordenei, eu estava com raiva, mas não podia descontar nele. Ele se levantou e me olhou de novo, como se tivesse se tocado que podia ser uma armadilha, que eu podia estar só tentando me livrar dele para aprontar alguma coisa. – _Eu não vou tentar fugir, pode levar meu vestido se quiser. _– Ele riu.

- _Não precisa tanto, eu confio em você._ – Erro, terrivél erro.

Ele saiu, eu continuei lá, sentada, enrrolada feito uma bola em cima do sofá. Aquele sonho ainda rondava minha mente, seu toque em meus lábios, meu corpo, seu hálito gelado, se eu fechasse os olhos e me esforçasse um pouquinho eu ainda podia senti-lo ali, podia ouvi-lo. "Mia... Mia vita." Ele diria com a voz carregada, baixa, pesada, me afundando com ela, me derretendo por completa. "Mia Elle."

- _Demorei muito?_ – Matteo já estava de volta. Me retirando mais uma vez de meus devaneios. Minha mochila estava em suas mãos. Me levantei e segui em sua direção, pegando a mochila de suas mãos.

Seus olhos cairam por toda a extensão do meu corpo, eu me levantei e deixei o sobretudo no sofá, eu estava só de langerie, de frente para ele, as mãos estendidas, puxando a mochila que ele ainda segurava. Seus lábios tremeram, eu nunca vi um recem nascidos ter reações tão humanas, seja o que for que Aro anda fazendo para controlá-los, está funcionando.

- _Matteo?_ – O chamei de volta ao planeta terra. – _Não há nada aqui que você não tenha visto enquanto tirava meu vestido._ – Minha voz pingou sarcasmo. Ele já havia me visto mesmo, me tocado, tenho certeza, porque tanta surpresa? Finalmente ele largou a mochila, exibi um sorriso novo, um sorriso falso, uma cópia identica do de Aro, e segui para o banheiro sem muita delongas.

Foi bom sentir a aguá correndo por meu corpo, me lavando, era como se dizer adeus para ele tivesse sido um ato que entranhou em minha pele e me deixou suja, me deixou podre, me deixou morta, não sei se a aguá era capaz de tirar tudo aquilo, toda aquela sensação de ser mais um dos zumbis de meus filmes favoritos, mas ao menos eu sabia que me faria parecer mais viva, mais inteira do que eu realmente estava.

Vesti uma calça Skinny azul escura, uma blusa preta de renda e botas sem salto que iam até acima do meu joelho. Neim sabia que havia enfiado essas roupas dentro da mochila, simplesmente na hora enfiei tudo que estava jogado por cima do closet dentro do bolso, eu estava nervosa demais por estar cogitando a ideia de deixar um bilhete para ele, eu não podia, mas algo em mim teimou e quase conseguiu, quase venceu. Bem, eu podia não esta normal por dentro, mas ao menos por fora eu estaria.

Sai do banheiro e tomei meu café da manhã, Matteo parecia estar muito interessado no jogo que jogava em seu PSP, será que eu o traumatizei ou algo do tipo? Ele nunca havia visto uma mulher em pé e seminua na sua frente? Bem, isso provava que ele não tinha me olhado, me tocado neim nada. Será que ele era virgem? Quase me engasguei com a torrada que eu estava comendo, precisei beber um copo de suco para voltar a respirar direito.

- _Eu quero ver meus amigos, meu irmão_. – Disse assim que acabei de tomar meu café, soou como uma outra ordem. Ele levantou seus olhos vermelhos vidrantes para mim e colocou seu PSP de lado.

- _Seu desejo é uma ordem principessa_. – Ele se levantou e me disse com uma forçada referencia. Me levantei com raiva e segui para a porta, a abrindo com uma força desnecessária.

Ele era tão irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão adorável, tão doce, ingenuo, inocente, tão diferente de tudo que eu sou acostumada a conviver. Era uma grande ironia do universo que eu só tenha motivos para conviver com ele agora, ou talvez ele fosse uma luz, alguém que pudesse me manter na superficie, enquanto essa dor no meu peito, esse buraco me sugava. Talvez quem sabe, ele me distraisse? E Ele? Alguém já apareceu por seu quarto afin de "distrai-lo"? Pior, ele já havia ido embora e encontrado outra?

Meus passos se tornaram mais lentos enquanto subiam para o andar do quarto de Alec e Jane. Matteo andou ao meu lado, me acompanhando, seu braço passado ao redor dos meus ombros, seu sorriso, era um pouco encorajador ou era impressão minha?

Sim, pelo que parece ele é capaz de me manter na superficie. Isso já é mais do que eu mereço.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

- _Elle, onde você dormiu noite passada? Te procuramos em seu quarto, mas não te encontramos._ - Alec me perguntou sériamente preocupado, me agarrando pelos ombros, me sacudindo. Meio como se fosse uma resposta, Matteo apareceu na porta, atrás de mim, agindo como um segurança profissional. Alec o viu pela primeira vez e piscou um pouco, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava ali.

- _Não acredito que Aro lhe deu uma sombra._ – Alec bufou de raiva me puxando para seus braços, e fechando a porta de seu quarto na cara de Matteo.

- _Ele é legal, dormi no quarto dele noite passada. Não queria ir para o meu._ – Expliquei um pouco sem graça. Ele me encarou ainda consternado, mas pareceu se lembrar que não devia ficar por aí bufando de raiva dos atos de Aro.

- _Você e Karl_? – Ele perguntou como quem pergunta pelo tempo.

- _Não existe mais "eu e o Karl", agora é só "eu" e "o Karl"._ – Dizer o nome dele em voz alta foi como levar uma rajada de gelo na cara, queimava, mas não como o fogo, era um ardor frio, um ardor morto.

- _Você deve ter certeza do que está fazendo, não posso questionar seus atos._ – Ele continuou a conversa no mesmo tom desinteressado. Fiquei o encarando meio perdida em mim mesma, até ele vir me abraçar, me envolver em seus braços seguros e me fazer esquecer por alguns segundos que estavamos em Volterra. Abri meus olhos e eles cairam sobre uma cena que eu nunca havia imaginado antes.

Renesmee, deitada, de costas no sofá do Alec, coberta com um lençol, suas pernas descobertas até sua panturrilha, suas costas nua.

- _Meu Deus._ – Exclamei sem sequer me tocar que havia falado em voz alta.

- _Ah você pode ficar com ela? Vou buscar o café da manhã._ – Ele disse naturalmente, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu porta a fora, antes dando uma bela encarada em Matteo, que estava encostado na parede em frente.

Fiquei um pouco perdida, era obvio que ele e a Nez haviam passado a noite "juntos", literalmente. Não que eu nunca tivesse me posto em um a situação dessa, era só, familiar demais.

Eu queria meu Karl agora. Parece que perdi o medo de pensar no nome dele, ainda doi, daquela forma em gelo, mas é melhor doer, do que esquecer.

Nez começou a se mexer mais disformemente, sem ritmo, e como se estivesse despertando de um transe, abriu os olhos.

- _Muito bem, pensei que eramos amigas, como você não me conta isso?_ - Cruzei os braços e sentei na poltrona. Ela se sentou e se enrrolou no lençol, vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- _Elle, não tivemos muitas oportunidades._ – Ela disse sorrindo, um sorriso tão lindo, como ela amava Alec.

- _Então pode começar me explicando tudo agora._ – Continuei ainda séria.

- _Foi quando estivemos em Forks, a oportunidade surgiu e foi... Tão perfeito._ – Meu Deus, até a raiz de seus cabelos estava vermelha.

- _Você deu uma coisa para Alec que ele nunca teve. Você o deu esperança. Obrigada._ – Ela ficou sem saber o que me responder e então só sorriu levemente, se levantou, enrrolada no lençol e foi para o banheiro.

- _Pronto, Nez seu café da manhã._ – Alec anunciou enquanto entrava, Nez saiu do banheiro já vestida e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

- _Podem entrar. _– Alec chamou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Nez no sofá, Dan e Jane entraram no comodo, era como se eles tivessem vindo com Alec, mas ele os proibissem de entrar pensando que Nez ainda estava dormindo no sofá.

- _Elle, você sumiu ontem e eu... Eu queria... Eu quase me enfiei numa briga com Karl quando ele disse que não sabia onde você estava. _– Dan me encheu de palavras enquanto me puxava para um abraço apertado.

- _Mas ele não sabia Dan._ – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- _Alec me disse que Aro lhe deu uma sombra. Seja legal com ele._ – Jane disse, eu entendi a mensagem secreta, ganhe a confiança dele, mas isso eu já tinha, modéstia a parte.

_- Elle, no meu encontro com Aro hoje, eu perguntei sobre nossa mãe e ele disse que poderiamos vê-la mais tarde, um membro da guarda nos levaria até ela._ – Aquilo foi como um copo de aguá depois de três dias no deserto. Era tudo que eu precisava agora. Ver minha mãe. Dan também sentia a mesma coisa enquanto me dizia aquilo, eu sabia que ele sentia.

O resto das horas se passaram rapido, eu só conseguia pensar em Karl, ele não estava ali, excluido, e Matteo, lá na porta, sozinho. Eles falavam de coisas trivias, tentando encher o silencio com palavras, não podiam dizer o que realmente queriam sem ser considerado um forma de traição, então mantinhamos a aparencia de bons garotos 24 horas por dia.

- _Electra, Danton._ – Matteo chamou da porta, ele havia a aberto e colocado o rosto para dentro, Alec o encarou enfurecido. Quase tive medo que ele caisse gritando de dor pelo olhar que Jane o deu. Eu e Dan nos levantamos e fomos até a porta.

- _Electra, Demmy veio até e me disse que Aro permitiu que vocês vissem sua mãe, eu posso levar você lá._ – Ele disse só para mim, só para mim. Dan percebeu isso, ele viu isso, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa escondida ali. Matteo pegou meu braço e foi me conduzindo pelos corredores, Dan nos seguindo.

Passamos em frente ao quarto de Karl, um suspiro escapou por meus lábios, pouco me importa tudo, eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo, eu queria que fosse ele a me segurar, eu queria ele, não Matteo. Eu queria Karl.

Matteo parou e eu abri meus olhos para a realidade, estavamos no andar dos quartos dos anciões, o andar do quarto de Aro, eu só estive ali uma vez, quando ganhei o colar dela de Caius, só naquele dia.

- _Electra, espero que isso coloque um sorriso em seu rosto._ - Matteo me disse enquanto abria a porta, ela abriu sozinha, pesada, lá dentro uma massa de cabelos loiros se virou e revelou um rosto, ela sorria.

Eu e Dan fomos entrando, nossos pés se movendo sozinhos, a porta se fechou com o peso, e só havia nós três, só nós três no mundo inteiro.

- _D__anton! Electra! _- Ela disse nossos nomes com um alivio tão grande enquanto nos envolvia em seus braços, era como se ela estivesse vendo a luz pela primeira vez, ela estava radiante. Seu abraço não era forte, não era imperioso, era simples, era doce, era o melhor de todos os abraços no mundo.

- _V__ocê__s__ cresceram tanto, estou me sentindo uma péssima mãe._ - Ela começou a falar, suas mãos contornando cada traço de nossos rostos. - _A__ ultima vez q__ue__ te vi __D__anton v__o__c__ê__ batia na minh__a__ cintura e olh__e__ só agora, uns 15 centimetros maior que eu._ - Ela disse enquanto Dan a tomava em um abraço mais privativo, um abraço dele e dela, só dos dois.

- _Mãe... __T__odos esses anos, eu sabia que você não podia ter simplesmente me abandonado, eu sabia que você nunca faria._ - Ele declarou firmemente, sorri sozinha. Minha familia.

- _E__u nunca abandonaria nenhum de vocês, mesmo distante eu sempre estive perto sempre. __E__ você minha linda, minha beb__ê__... __N__os roubaram __onze__ anos, mas ainda temos a eternidade __E__lectra._ - Eu a abracei e senti uma fortaleza sendo construida ao redor de nós, nada poderia nos atingir ali, estavamos juntos.

- _M__ãe._ - Chamei pela primeira vez em voz alta o suficiente para ela poder ouvir.

- _F__ilha._ - Ela beijou uma lagrima que escorria pela minha bochecha, eu sequer senti que estava chorando, as lagrimas mais felizes de minha vida.

- _V__enham__,__ sentem aqui, vocês tem muito o que me contar_. - Ela foi nos puxando para o sofá, sentando um de nós a cada lado seu, suas mãos em nossos rostos.

- _O__key então, por onde começo... __V__ocês cresceram juntos? __F__elizes? __Vocês__ com__e__ram verduras__,__ certo? __E__ amigos, vocês devem ter tantos sendo assim tão lindos? __N__amorada? __N__amorado? __E__stão felizes agora? __S__oube que fugiram de Aro, e que voltarão agora... _- Ela nos encheu com um milhão de perguntas, ambos rimos deliciosamente. – _O __que? __E__stou falando sério. __C__omeram verduras?_

- _N__ós não crescemos junto, infelizmente, nos encontramos faz pouco tempo, mas estamos cuidando para que seja como se nos conhecessimos sempre, a cozinha daqui segue uma dieta rigida então comemos verduras, só não sei __E__lle que ama uns salg__a__dinhos__,__ temos amigos, são poucos__,__ mas são os melhores... __E__ eu tenho uma garota, e quando ela sorri__,__ é como se o sol parasse para observá-la._ - Dan respondeu suas perguntas.

- _U__ma garota? __Q__uantos anos ela tem? __F__amilia? __A__nda me conte tudo menino._ - Ela era muito engraçada, muito jovem para ser mãe de nós dois. Muito jovem para ser obrigada a viver com Aro, jovem demais para ele.

- _M__ãe, idade? __E__la não diz, só sei que é pra lá dos __quatrocentos._ - Ele disse rindo. - _E__ ela é uma __V__olturi, você a viu no baile, a loira do vestido preto, __J__ane_. - Ela encarou a mesa e pareceu se lembrar de Jane.

- _E__la é muito bonita. __E__ você bebê, quantos pretendentes tem?_ - Ela me perguntou em tom confidente e eu senti o ar escapar de meus pulmões.

- _M__ãe como v__o__c__ê__ mesma disse__,__ ela é um bebê ainda__,__ só tem __dez __anos__,__ você acha que eu deixaria ela ter um pretendente?_ – Dan me salvou.

- _Eu__ ten__h__o onze __D__an._ - Rebati séria, mas o agradecendo com o olhar, não saberia dizer pra ela que até ontem tive um namorado que eu amo intensamente com cada fibra do ser e que agora meu "guarda costas" andava falando comigo como se eu fosse seu universo. Eu não saberia mesmo como dizer.

- _Mas age como se tivesse __dez._ – Ele me mostrou a língua e meu reflexo de irmã implicante soou mais alta e eu voei para cima dele.

- _M__eu __D__eus, eu pensei q__ue__ a esse ponto vocês já tivessem superado essa fase._ - Ela disse rindo, separando nossa briga.

- _M__ãe eu queria lhe devolver uma coisa sua, __D__an disse que ele havia dado par__a__ você, acho que deve permanecer com você._ - Peguei o colar de estrela de meu pulso e dei em sua mão... Ela o olhou encantada.

- _C__aius lhe deu o colar._ - Sussurrou mais para si mesma. - _A__cho que agora vocês devem__ estar__ quer__endo__ me fazer umas perguntas._ - Ela disse séria, nos encarando... Nos mostrando um lado triste dela que ainda não conheciamos.

Sim, nos queriamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas.


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

- _Como... Como tudo isso começou?_ – Perguntei cautelosa, minha curiosidade me remoendo. Dan esperando a resposta, com uma sede dolorosa no olhar.

- _Ian, seu pai Danton, havia falecido em um assalto a mão armada já havia 6 meses, eu me sentia sozinha, como se... Só eu não fosse o necessário para Danton, ele precisava de uma família, e foi quando eu conheci Caius, eu sabia que ele não era humano, eu senti, mas ele me passava uma coisa, que eu precisava, ele me passa segurança, por mais louco que isso pareça... Bem, eu engravidei de você Electra, e então Caius sumiu, Aro apareceu, disse ser amigo dele, e que iria me ajudar nisso, não me deu alternativas, eu tinha que ir com ele, ou você morreria bebê, mas eu precisava deixar tudo para trás, eu pedi para ele cuidar de Danton por mim, eu sabia que eu iria enfrentar a maior luta de minha existência, eu sabia que você não podia ser humana, sendo filha de quem era, eu só quis deixar Danton seguro. Acho que Aro fez isso por mim. Toda a curta gestação eu fui acompanhada por um médico de confiança de Aro, Caius só veio me ver no ultimo momento, eu já estava tão mal, pensei que ia morrer, pedi para ele lhe dar o colar, eu não saberia o que aconteceria com você depois que eu partisse, mas eu queria que você tivesse uma parte de mim Electra. Quando você nasceu, eu morri, o médico me trouxe de volta a vida com adrenalina somente para me levar direto a morte com o veneno de Aro correndo pelas minhas veias. Quando acabou, eu pedi para ver vocês dois, eu tentei fugir, tentei encontrar vocês, mas Aro me disse que enquanto eu estivesse com ele, vocês estariam bem, seguros, sãos. Entendem? Ele me deu a única certeza que eu poderia ter, e eu a agarrei com todas as forças... Esses últimos anos eu estive na Russia com uma pequena equipe de vampiros, e todos os dias eu pensava em vocês, eu rezava por vocês para todos os deuses, todos os dias. Vocês me perdoam? – _Seus olhos pareciam querer chorar, a envolvi em meus braços rapidamente. Não conseguia vê-la tão triste.

_- Mãe, te perdoar? – _Dan repetiu chocado tal pedido.

_- Eu pensei que vocês iriam ficar bem. – _Com essa frase eu obtive a certeza absoluta de que Aro não a enganava, ela sabia o modo como fomos criados, ela sabia as mentiras que foram contadas, ela sabia os danos que foram causados. Ela sabia, e não gostava nem um pouco do fato.

- _Foi a única maneira que você encontrou de nos manter vivos, e nós estamos aqui agora, estamos aqui para você. Aro nos manteve sãos e salvos._ – Disse tudo a contragosto, ela estava quase deixando sua raiva de Aro tomar conta de sua língua, eu precisava salvá-la. Aro amaria ouvir minhas palavras pela mente deles. No mesmo instante ambos entenderam que o assunto havia morrido.

- _Me deixe colocar o colar em você mãe._ – Dan pediu e ela lhe deu as costas, segurando o cabelo. O colar reinou maestralmente em seu colo, onde ele pertencia, com ela.

As horas que se sucederam, foram uma centena de trocas de informações. Falamos sobre Lucy, sobre Cecilia, Alec, Nez, Jane... Eu quase toquei no nome de Karl, ela percebeu que eu hesitei, mas não disse nada.

Ela nos contou sobre como Demmy era sua "sombra" na Russia, fora por isso que ela sumira de Voltera, fora por isso que ela terminará com Alec, Aro a aenviou para ficar de olho em minha mãe na Russia. Ela também nos contou sobre como Marcus a visitava periodicamente e lhe dava nóticias sobre nós dois, por várias vezes ela pediu para ele nos entrega cartas, mas Demmy nunca permitia que elas saíssem do país. Me senti bem em saber que Marcus era seu aliado, seu amigo. Derrepenti senti o peso da dívida que tínhamos para com ele. Eu nunca encontraria maneiras para pagar.

- _Mas que cena comovente. Eu lhe disse minha amada Stella. Eles entenderiam tudo. _– Aro estava encostado no portal da porta, pude ver Renata as suas costas e o rosto de Matteo, encostado na parede, me esperando.

- _Nós entendemos Aro, ela é nossa Mãe, sempre será, os anos perdidos não podem mudar isso._ – Respondi me esforçando para reprimir o ódio dentro de mim.

- _Pois bem, acredito que por hoje já basta crianças. Stella, meus amigos húngaros anseiam pela graça de conhecer minha bela companheira._ – Seu sorriso cresceu em seu rosto empoeirado, estendeu o braço para minha mãe e ficou a esperando. Ela se virou para nós nos abraçou e nos deu um beijo no rosto, se despedindo.

- _Tudo vai ficar bem. Estamos juntos._ – Ela sussurrou para nós com uma certeza nos olhos que me fez por um instante acreditar cegamente em suas palavras. Por um instante, e então ela se virou e aceitou o braço de Aro, que nos deu um olhar ameaçador. Nossa deixa. Eu e Dan saímos porta a fora. Matteo logo vindo em minha direção, seus olhos preocupados.

- _Elle, eu vou ver Jane e os outros, você vem comigo?_ – Dan me perguntou, me puxando para si antes que Matteo encostasse as mãos em meus braços. Parei em pensei na proposta, eu podia ficar lá, com eles, fingindo que tudo estava bem, que tudo estava perfeito, enquanto Matteo esperava do lado de fora, como já havia feito o dia inteiro, mas eu não conseguiria, conseguiria? Faze-lo ficar lá, parado, me esperando... Eu devia passar um tempo com ele agora.

- _Dan eu vou jantar agora, já está bem tarde..._ – Seus olhos ficaram tristes com a resposta, uma reação errada, ele estava lindo feliz como estava a cinco segundos atrás. – _E tenho que me abastecer de legumes agora, lembra? – _Ele sorriu com minha brincadeira idiota, me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e se virou, indo embora.

_- Você deve estar morrendo de fome. Vamos até a cozinha. – _Matteo disse já pegando minha mão e me guiando a direção contrária a que Dan tomou.

- _E então, você ficou um pouco mais feliz, vendo sua mãe?_ – Sua voz curiosa me fez levantar meus olhos para seu rosto.

- _Ela é incrível._ – Minha voz soou mais infantil que nunca. Ele sorriu. Não me perguntou mais nada até já estarmos na cozinha.

Comi devagar, eu queria subir essas escadas entrar no quarto de Karl e contar as coisas que aprendi sobre ela, como quando ela sorria seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito doce demais, humano demais, mãe demais, eu queria contar tudo até dormir em seus braços. Eu queria. Mas não podia.

- _O que você quer fazer agora?_ – Perguntei para ele assim que consegui acabar de comer. Ele me encarou surpreso pela pergunta.

Eu não gostava do modo como ele não tinha mais vida pessoal, ele só ficava atrás de mim, para cima e para baixo, eu não desejo isso para ninguém.

- _O que "você" quer fazer agora?_ – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

- _Matteo, você não é só uma sombra, não pode ficar só me seguindo o dia inteiro, o que você quer fazer agora?_ – Refiz a pergunta sendo mais objetiva.

- _Eu quero ficar com você._ – Ele me respondeu como se a pergunta fosse idiota.

- _Você quer ficar comigo a onde?_ – Revirei os olhos. Como ele era difícil.

- _A onde você quer ir?_ – E irritante. _- Okey, você ganhou. Eu queria poder ir para a biblioteca mais ela não existe mais, está tudo em cinzas. Você sabe o que aconteceu lá? Parece que houve um incêndio, mas não é o fogo que nos mata?_ – Sua curiosidade o dominou, ele era engraçado quando disparava a falar.

- _Um cara me roubou um beijo. –_ Respondi séria.

- _Não entendi_. – Ele realmente não havia entendido.

- _E Karl o colocou em chamas._ - Ele paralisou, seus olhos me encaravam chocados, sua boca levemente aberta. Eu sorri o sorriso sínico de Aro.

- _Ele é um cara ciumento._ – Ele disse se levantando.

- _Você não sabe o quanto_. – O segui, eu seria sua sombra agora.

Andamos um pouco sem rumo, ele ainda não sabia a onde queria ir. Entramos em um corredor sem luz, um corredor abandonado, ele parou de súbito e abriu uma porta de grades, em seguida uma porta de madeira. O Ar lá dentro era forte, era antigo. Ele entrou e eu o segui. Não havia muita coisa ali, na verdade não havia nada além de uns livros jogados no canto, novos demais para o lugar inteiro.

- _Você está montando uma biblioteca? _– Perguntei estarrecida.

- _Bem, Karl acabou com a que tínhamos certo? E ler era a única coisa que eu tinha para fazer antes de você aparecer aqui._ – Ele disse pegando um livro que já estava aberto, se sentado com as costas apoiado a uma pilastra de pedra.

- _Eu também gosto de ler, e também sinto pela biblioteca... Ela tinha um certo valor sentimental para mim, eu vivia lá, eu..._ – Beijei Karl lá, completei mentalmente. Ele levantou seus olhos para mim, esperando eu completar a frase, mas eu não consegui.

- _Onde era seu quarto?_ – Sua voz curiosa quase me fez passar por alto pela sua pergunta.

- _Para que você quer saber onde era meu quarto?_ – Ele se levantou, e pegou mais um livro.

- _Para você poder se deitar em uma cama enquanto em leio, é injusto te deixar em pé._ – Ele não podia, só por um segundo, esquecer minha metade humana e me tratar de igual para igual?

- _Eu não vou voltar para o meu quarto. _– Sentenciei, cruzando os braços.

_- Mas eu quero conhecer seu quarto._ – Ele queria, e essa noite era dele. Irritante. Sai batendo o pé porta a fora, ele se demorou um pouco para me seguir, ainda teve que fechar as duas portas da sua biblioteca, o que me deu uma boa dianteira. Cheguei a porta do meu quarto uns três segundos antes que ele.

- _É aqui?_ – Sua curiosidade transbordava por seus lábios.

- _Sim._ – Minha mão envolveu a maçaneta, e de repente eu soube que não iria conseguir. Simplesmente não dava, eu não podia entrar ali e me deitar na cama sem ter Karl ao lado, era impossível, incogitável. – _Eu não posso Matteo. Não dá para eu entrar aí._

- _Vocês eram mais que namorados não eram?_ – Ele encostou suas costas na porta, ficando de frente para mim.

- _Nós éramos tudo._ – Encarei o chão. Nós éramos e só ainda não somos por mim, por ele, por nós. O que fizemos?

- _Vamos para o meu quarto. Você não deve fazer tudo que eu peço, eu sou muito irritante às vezes._ – Ele me virou, seu braço livre passado sobre os meus ombros, começou a me levar em direção ao seu quarto.

Seu quarto agora tinha uma pilha de colchas e lençóis em cima do sofá e também dois travesseiros. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, talvez houvesse sido Aro a mandar tais peças para o quarto, depois de ver na mente de Matteo o modo que passei a noite e... Bem, eu andava sendo boazinha com ele, ele tinha que retribuir o gesto.

Matteo se sentou em sua poltrona e voltou a ler seu livro, eu ainda não tinha sono, então decidi ir tomar um banho, depois do dia de hoje, eu precisava. Peguei umas peças simples de roupa na mochila, a toalha que havia usado mais cedo e fui para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho quente. Abri o chuveiro enquanto ainda retirava minhas roupas, devagar, eu queria entrar lá de roupas mesmo. Eu queria entrar lá com Karl.

Senti a aguá quente anestesiando cada músculo do meu corpo me relaxando, a fumaça embaçando os vidros, os espelhos, entrando em minha mente e a dissipando.

- _Porque sempre acabamos a noite na aguá?_ – Karl perguntou, bem perto do meu ouvido, estávamos na varanda, eu sentada em seu colo, à chuva nos encharcando. Mas não queríamos nos mover, não podíamos.

- _A noite ainda não acabou_. – O lembrei, me virando para lhe dar mais um beijo nosso.

- _O que você quis dizer com isso vita?_ – Sua mão já estava subindo pela minha perna.

- _Porque não subimos e eu lhe explico melhor?_ – Arqueei uma sombracelha, ele sorriu, o meu sorriso torto e malicioso antes de se levantar, eu ainda em seu colo, e me beijando me levar para dentro.

Me enrrolei na toalha desejando que o tecido fossem seus dedos, desejando que fosse ele a me envolver. Ainda mais devagar do que quando me despi, me vesti. Uma blusa de alças preta e um short de algodão não tão curto. Nada mais. Meus cabelos ainda molhados. Sai do banheiro os secando com a toalha, ainda com a mente na doce lembrança de seu beijo.

- _Você é linda._ – Matteo confessou, tombando o livro. Engoli em seco.

- _Todos somos._ – Deixei a toalha em uma cadeira e segui para o sofá, me ajeitando com os lençóis e colchas.

- _Não é isso, você não se transformou em um ser lindo, você nasceu assim. Você era um bebê e já era o ser mais lindo do universo._ – Lhe dei o máximo que podia extrair do meu antigo sorriso sincero. – _Queria poder te ver sorrindo de verdade._

- _Queria poder lhe dar um._ – Fechei meus olhos. Eu precisava dormir e sonhar, ter o mesmo sonho maluco da noite anterior, sonhar com o paraíso. Sonhar com Karl.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

**Karl P.O.V.**

Minhas mãos frias, meu corpo anestesiado, minha mente em choque, o que estávamos fazendo? Minha cabeça doía, minha visão embaçada, sua boca ainda se mexia, mas eu já não ouvia uma palavra.

E o que ela diz dói tanto, que me faz procurar em minha pele o ponto de entrada para o amor que compartilhamos, ele ricocheteou e deu voltas ao redor do meu coração, deixando um buraco irreparável enquanto eu me obrigava a lhe dar as costas e descer o corredor. Irreparável. Mas fora o que ela pedira, deixar de me amar, me esquecer. Como negar?

Eu sequer sei porque ela ficou tanto tempo comigo. Eu só lhe trouxe problemas desde o primeiro dia que nos vimos, se eu fosse ela eu já teria me deixado a muito tempo... Mas de alguma forma errada ela sempre me perdoava, mesmo que as vezes isso tenha significado se negar a verdade. Ela cansou. Estava certa nisso. Eu a entendia. E estava fazendo o máximo para sumir de sua vista, da vista de todos.

Como agora, aqui estou eu deitado no chão de seu quarto, é seu quarto, eu sei, sou um sado-masoquista completo, mas ela não andava dormindo aqui, e eu precisava sentir seu perfume, sentir sua presença. Ela podia me esquecer, mas eu nunca teria a coragem o suficiente para sequer tentar.

Andava me afundando em lembranças antigas, lembranças novas, lembranças. Como o modo que ela andava pela casa de manhã, vestindo uma blusa minha e nada mais, seu andar pretencioso deixava marcas pelo assoalho, como se uma deusa estivesse fazendo sua rota matinal para trazer a luz do sol a Terra... Ou como ela comia sorvete assistindo seus filmes de zumbi, completamente hipnotizada, quase errando o caminho até sua boca, uma ninfa.

- _É aqui?_ – Uma voz masculina curiosa soou pelo lado externo da porta, quase me movi, quase, mas eu já havia desistido de viver o suficientemente para nunca mais conseguir movimentar um dedo.

- _Sim._ – Era Elle do outro lado da porta, sua voz doce triste, tão triste... Doía tanto ouvi-la assim. Quase me levantei para abraça-la, mas me lembrei de suas palavras e me contive com o maior esforço possível. – _Eu não posso Matteo. Não dá para eu entrar aí._

- _Vocês eram mais que namorados não eram?_ – Esse tal Matteo era quase tão curioso quanto Elle. Se éramos mais que namorados?

- _Nós éramos tudo._ – Ela respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava as mesmas palavras. Fechei os olhos. Nós éramos. Não somos mais. Nunca seremos.

- _Vamos para o meu quarto. Você não deve fazer tudo que eu peço, eu sou muito irritante às vezes._ – E não ouvi mais uma palavra sequer, ela se foi com ele. Me sentei de súbito.

Ela estava seguindo em frente, não era tão sadomasoquista quanto eu. Não dava. Eu precisava acabar com isso logo, de uma vez por todas. Seria mais fácil, ela não me veria mais, eu não sentiria dor alguma, fácil, ela me esqueceria, seguiria em frente. E eu me perderia lá atrás.

Me levantei pela primeira vez desde que decidi invadir seu quarto, isso foi ontem a noite. Meus pés andando de um lado para o outro. A decisão já estava tomada, mas ainda não sabia se eu tinha coragem o suficiente para deixar de lado até a sombra da vida dela... Eu não tinha, eu preferia viver na sombra sabendo de tudo o que vivemos do que não viver de forma alguma, nunca mais poder ouvi-la da forma como aconteceu hoje, agora. Mas eu não queria ser mais um covarde, a decisão já estava tomada.

Abri a porta e ainda consegui sentir seu perfume, seu rastro, meus pés inconscientemente se moveram em sua direção, precisei me lembrar novamente que não devia fazer isso, me lembrar qual fora a decisão que tomei a vinte segundos atrás.

Me virei na direção contrária e vaguei até o salão principal, eu ia pedir a Aro para ele me matar, restava alternativas? Eu não podia ficar eternamente em seu quarto, não podia, por mais que quisesse, só me restava morrer, eu iria lá clamar a Aro um pouco de misericórdia, talvez ele mesmo fizesse com suas mãos quem sabe?

- _Olhe por onde anda... Vampiros não esbarram naturalmente em outros. _– Uma voz feminina e irritada me fez enxergar o verdadeiro lugar em que me encontrava, ainda um corredor, ainda não havia chegado lá. – _Karl, finalmente te vi por aí... Estava começando a achar que tinha fugido, de novo.- _Demmy segurou meu braço me puxando para um abraço, não éramos amigos, mas nos respeitávamos.

_- Demmy, não me toca. – _O talento dela, era na minha opinião o mais amedrontador de todos, com um só toque ela podia fazer você se tornar o escravo dela, e sequer se dar conta que as decisões não eram suas.

_- Eu não vou usar meu talento em você. Eu só queria poder conversar com você um pouco, veja bem, Alec agora anda com aquela mestiçinha vegetariana, sequer consigo chegar perto dele, para explicar que fui para a Russia cuidar do novo brinquedinho de Aro... – _Ela disparou a falar, devia não ter realmente ninguém para conversar, mas me soltou afinal. – _O que você estava indo fazer? Parecia, seilá, morto._

- _Eu estava indo morrer Demmy_. – Confessei.

- _Porque Karl? Acabaram as mulheres do mundo?_ – Ela perguntou sorrindo, provavelmente achando tudo uma brincadeira.

- _Não Demmy, porque eu perdi a única que importava._ – Me soltei de seu braço e lhe dei as costas, seguindo em direção a morte de olhos fechados.

- _Karl, você não pode estar falando sério. Você não pode estar apaixonado._ – Ela quase gritava as minhas costas, podia ouvir o click-clack de seus saltos me seguindo. – _Eu pensava que éramos os dois nisso, "os corações endurecidos", mas então você vem com essa de morrer porque perdeu alguém. Karl nós não amamos, ao menos nós não, lembra?_

- _Demmy, você ainda não conseguiu amar ninguém? Nem Alec?_ – Me virei para ela, ela já estava colada ás minhas costas.

- _Alec, bem Karl, vou te contar uma coisa, eu me mandei daqui na primeira oportunidade que surgiu porque eu estava perdendo, eu estava me importando, mas não, não o amo, me neguei isso._ – Ela me disse duramente.

Demmy era bonita, cabelos pretos longos e levemente ondulados, sua pele em um leve tom de oliva e seus traços duros, traços vagamente indígenas. Era bonita, completamente diferente das duas garotas mais importantes da minha merda de existência.

- _Demmy, quando se ama de verdade é impossível negar, você pode se esconder exatamente como eu estava fazendo agora, mas ele sempre encontra alguma forma de bater a sua porta, as vezes literalmente._ – Não era ora de sermão, mas ele escapou.

- _Vocês apaixonados são tão adoráveis._ – Ela sorriu, seu sorriso triunfante. – _Quem é ela?_

- _Elle._ – Ela conhecia Elle pelo apelido, Alec já era amigo de Elle na época, e ela atrapalhava os dois irritantemente.

- _Aquela garotinha? Se bem que ela cresceu bastante, mas Karl ela é uma mestiça. _– Ela me repreendeu. Eu lhe deu meu meio sorriso. – _Ela ao menos me respeitava, não sei, me temia, e se tornou uma bela mulher, realmente bela. Até entendo você finalmente ter se apaixonado por ela. Pensei que seria Alec, mas ela arrumou outra mestiça. _– Não pude deixar de notar o tom de fúria dela, orgulho ferido, a pior coisa que pode acontecer a uma mulher.

- _Deixe Nez em paz, e Alec também, é o único pedido que lhe faço Demmy._ – Sentenciei friamente.

- _Desculpe Karl, essa é a ultima coisa que sou capaz de fazer no momento._ – Ela cruzou os braços e me respondeu no mesmo tom. Espero que Nez esteja preparada. Voltei a andar em direção ao salão principal.

- _Você ainda não está pensando nisso está? Por mais que esteja apaixonado, e seja lá o que tenha acontecido, Karl ela te ama, seria louca se não amasse, e se você se entregar para Aro, bem acho que a garota educada que ela anda mantendo, que realmente não anda enganando ninguém, vai desmoronar de vez, e então, bem, não vai demorar muito para vocês se encontrarem no inferno._ – Ela morrer? Não ela estava seguindo em frente, ela não iria logo atrás de mim, ela viveria eternamente, mas a duvida que Demmy plantou dentro da minha mente vingou. Eu já não conseguia caminhar em direção ao salão principal, em direção a Aro, ela não podia morrer. O mundo inteiro morreria em seguida, não?

- _Ela já esteve com a mãe dela?_ – Perguntei voltando, desistindo, ao menos Demmy me manteria informado.

- _Sim, essa manhã, e a tarde inteira, agora ela está provavelmente com Matteo, sabe Aro não pode entrar na mente dela então..._ – Ela foi me contando, andando por um corredor diferente.

- _Então ele colocou alguém atrás dela._ – Completei. Ela assentiu.

O resto da noite eu lhe fiz perguntas que ela me respondeu de boa vontade, sobre a mãe de Elle lá na Russia, Elle devia estar tão triste quanto a isso, Demmy contou sobre Marcus e sobre como Aro sabia que não devia confiar mais nele, Marcus já não permitia Aro entrar em sua mente a anos.

Mas sempre foi assim, quando eu vim para cá Marcus já não permitia Aro ler sua mente, eu até achava estranho que Aro aceitasse tal medida, mas parecia ser tão natural. Marcus não aceitava mais as ordens de Aro, não as entendia, não as cumpria, Aro só o mantinha ali porque ele era preciso, imaginem se todos soubessem que os anciões Volturi haviam rompido? Seria como uma fagulha para a rebelião, porque se nem mesmo um deles anda aceitando, porque o resto de nós aceitaria?

Rebelião. Era a única coisa que Aro realmente temia. Um clã como os Cullen eram temidos por esse motivo, eles eram a fagulha, ninguém até agora dera muitos ouvidos, mas eles estavam lá, eles não se extinguiam, eles permaneceriam lá até o momento certo, até quando a fagulha se tornasse um incêndio.

- _Vêm Karl, já está na hora._ – Demmy se levantou do sofá do meu quarto e seguiu para a porta. Me levantei curioso, hora do que?

Já estava amanhecendo, as luzes do sol iluminando o corredor pela claraboia. Os cabelos da Elle brilhavam tanto a luz do sol, eram como alguns raios perdidos.

- _O que foi Karl? Não consegui me acompanhar?_ – Ela corria a minha frente vestindo um vestido branco leve, frágil, seu cabelo solto, o sol refletia em seus cabelos e seus olhos se encontravam mais verdes que nunca. Não eu não podia acompanhá-la. O máximo que eu podia fazer era estacar no mesmo lugar e observá-la. Como ela pode ter nascido de uma humana, não desenhada a mão por algum deus da luxuria, fora um fato que eu nunca compreendi ou aceitei.

- _Anda, não temos muito tempo, é a sua oportunidade._ – Demmy parou e se virou para uma porta. O que eu vi não foi uma lembrança, foi uma alucinação, vampiros não alucinam. Ao menos não os normais.

- _Do que você está falando?_ – Perguntei confuso, mas meu olfato já me jogava na cara o que ela estava fazendo, o perfume dela estava fresco ali, ela estava ali, do outro lado da porta, eu a sentia.

- _O garoto que está seguindo ela, está lá embaixo agora, com Aro, encontro matinal com os recém-nascidos. Ela está sozinha, vocês podem conversar._ – Ela explicou a contragosto, não gostava do que estava fazendo, mas fazia, como se não tivesse escolha.

- _Eu não posso Demmy, ela deixou bem claro que não quer me ver mais._ – Me contive, eu queria entrar lá.

- _Karl... Por favor... Fica..._ – A voz dela ressonou de lá de dentro. Se ainda existia algo dentro de mim inteiro, ele se foi agora. Ela estava sonhando, eu sabia pelo tom de voz dela, sonhando comigo, me pedindo para ficar.

- _A garota está pedindo._ – Demmy apontou como queixo para a porta e sorriu triunfante.

- _O que vocês querem aqui_? – O garoto, Matteo, apareceu dobrando o corredor, ele estava nervoso. Sua voz cheia de raiva.

- _Controle-se bebê. Escolha bem as palavras antes de direcioná-las a mim._ – Demmy o repreendeu. Ele me encarava com ódio, bem eu só não entendia o porque.

- _O que você quer aqui? Ela não precisa de você_. – Ele cuspiu as palavras, e então eu entendi, ela já o tinha.

- _Ela não precisa é de você menino._ – Ciumes me dominou, ela não podia estar seguindo em frente dessa maneira, ainda não, não tão rápido, não agora, nunca, ela não podia.

- _Adorável. Garotos apaixonados._ – Demmy riu. – _Vocês não vão querer brigar agora vão? Ela vai acabar acordando._ – Ela debochou de nós dois. Mas funcionou, ele relaxou, eu dei pra trás. – _Adorável._

- _Acho que agora são vocês a verem Aro._ – Ele deu a nossa deixa. Aro. Ver Aro. Ele ver minha mente. Se pudesse vomitaria. Ele iria ver os dias felizes que tive com Elle em Seattle, nossa casa, nossas brincadeira, ele iria ver tudo. Ele não podia.

Foi uma decisão rápida, nem sei se decidi. Em três milésimos de segundos eu já havia sugado o talento de Elle, ele não veria nada de nós dois, eu não deixaria, essas lembranças eram nossas e de mais ninguém. Levantei todas as barreiras e segui Demmy.

Um sorriso traiçoeiro em meu rosto. Aro não teria esse gostinho, ele não iria ver minha mente, e quem sabe talvez, eu realmente não morresse hoje?

Eu já me sentia assim mesmo. Um homem morto andando. Se eu ficasse bem quietinho, bem concentrado, quem sabe eu não poderia ouvir os anjos?


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

**Alec P.O.V.**

Eu precisava falar com Elle, Karl não permitiu Aro ler sua mente e isso lhe rendeu problemas, deixei Nez com Dan e Jane e parti rumo ao quarto do garoto onde Elle anda dormindo, quanto menos gente melhor, e fora eu quem vi a cena se desenrolar. Bati na porta três vezes seguida, decididamente. O garoto abriu a porta.

- _Electra, você tem visita._ – Ele disse educadamente, seus olhos me avaliando. Precisei controlar minha boca para não rosnar para ele.

- _Alec!_ – Elle apareceu a porta, se pendurando em meu pescoço. Retribui o abraço. Sua voz ainda era aquele poço de escuridão, diferente, morta. Não era a Elle que eu conhecia. – _Entra, eu estou com tantas saudades de você. Sei que nos vimos ontem, mas não é a mesma coisa._ – Ela disse se atropelando nas palavras, ainda vestia só um short e uma blusa de alças, devia ter acabado de acordar, por mais que já fosse onze da manhã.

- _Queria poder conversar com você sozinho, de qualquer forma Aro vai saber o que falamos amanhã._ – Disse para Elle com os olhos no garoto, ele quase riu, eu quase lhe arranquei a cabeça.

- _Matteo, você pode levar a bandeja do meu café a cozinha?_ – Ela disse forçando sua voz até ficar doce o suficiente para persuadir qualquer homem na face da Terra, foi a minha vez de quase rir. O garoto piscou um pouco, deslumbrado, e então acabou assentindo, se levantando e saindo do quarto com a bandeja do café.

- _Você têm o garoto na palma da sua mão_. – Comentei rindo tudo aquilo que segurei.

- _Alec, não é do jeito que você pensa... Ele acha que pode amar._ – Ela disse me puxando para o sofá, a onde ainda estava lençóis e colchas.

- _E por que não poderia?_ – Perguntei curioso pela certeza que ela expressava.

- _Ele tem semanas, sequer sabe diferenciar o gosto de sangue com álcool, do de sangue com cocaína. _– Elle explicou, quer dizer, desenhou para mim.

- _Elle o jeito que ele olha para você..._ – Ela desviou seus olhos de mim quando eu comecei a falar. – _Você sabe que tem algo mais ali._

- _Mas não pode ter Alec._ – Ela sentenciou, brincando com um fiapo de tecido que saia de seu short.

- _Não foi para falar do garoto que vim aqui, não sei dizer se é um assunto melhor, mas é um assunto que deve chegar até seu conhecimento._ – Disse já me arrependendo das preocupações que causaria a ela. Ela levantou seus olhos para mim, seus olhos tristes e marejados. – _Hoje, no encontro que nós, vampiros mais antigos, temos com Aro, Karl, ele... Ele não deixou Aro ver seus pensamentos._

- _O que você está querendo dizer? Que ele não deixou Aro tocar nele?_ – Ela perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- _Eu quero dizer que de alguma forma Karl capturou seu talento._ - Disse de uma vez.

- _Impossível. A ultima vez que nos vimos foi a duas noites atrás e ele não consegue guardar um talento capturado por tanto tempo. – _Ela negou veemente. Continuei a encarando. – _Ele não pode ter capturado meu talento hoje._ – Ela disse chocada com a ideia. – _Eu o teria visto, no mínimo sentido._

- _Você podia estar dormindo. _– Disse em um tom desinteressado. Tínhamos que relaxar antes que acabássemos xingando Aro e seu talento idiota.

- _E então ele veio aqui, capturou meu talento, virou as costas e foi embora?_ – Ela estava triste, consternada, talvez esperasse que se ele foi até ali, podia ter falado com ela. Eu precisava falar com Karl, eles não podiam continuar fazendo isso com eles mesmos.

- _Não sei Elle. Mas não é só isso que eu tinha para lhe contar. Aro o colocou sobre supervisão de Félix. Se é que você me entende._ – Disse da forma menos chocante possível. A verdade era que ele devia estar levando uma surra de Félix nesse exato instante. Seu queixo caiu, seus olhos se abriram chocados e foi como se alguém desse um soco no estomago dela, porque ela se curvou sobre seu tronco arfando.

- _Alec, ele está bem não está? Félix não vai..._ – Ela se perdeu, a dor estampada em sua voz não fez necessário ela continuar a frase, ela queria saber se Felix iria matá-lo.

Eu não sabia. Aro não anda num humor muito bondoso ultimamente e Karl no momento do primeiro soco que ele levou, eu juro, ele estava esbanjando um sorriso, como se esperasse por isso,como se quisesse aquilo. É claro que eu não contaria isso para Elle, ao invés eu a abracei fortemente, deixando ela se afundar em meu ombro.

- _Eu quero vê-lo._ – Ela disse levantando seu rosto, algumas lágrimas haviam rolado por ali. Meu coração quebrou. Por Deus, como eles acreditavam que podiam viver separados?

- _Eu não sei onde ele está. Vamos ter que esperar ele aparecer._ – Ser liberado, mais precisamente. Ela mordeu o lábio e limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto.

- _Têm mais alguma coisa_? – Ela perguntou em nosso já habitual tom desinteressado.

- _Não._ – Neguei, não que eu saiba. E então ela voltou a se afundar em meu ombro, talvez achasse ali seguro, familiar.

Eu odiava vê-la assim, doía, machucava, era como se eu fosse um ser insuficiente, incapaz, insignificante. Como se eu tivesse todas as armas para lutar dispostas a minha frente, mas não pudesse alcançá-las.

- _Alec, eu queria ver a Nez também, lembre a ela que eu existo. _– Ela disse depois de algum tempo, depois que já podíamos sentir o garoto do outro lado da porta.

- _Pode deixar. E assim que eu souber onde está Karl, eu te procuro._ – Ela assentiu, eu já estava me levantando e indo para a porta. Antes de eu sair ela me abraçou de novo, mais forte. O garoto entrou e a porta se fechou.

Eu tinha que achar Karl para ela. Eu sabia que depois dessa noticia, o muro que ela havia erguido para se manter longe dele havia desabado, estava acabado. Era como aqueles dias novamente, os dias em que ele sumiu, ela se mantinha forte noventa por cento do tempo, mas nos outros dez, quando ela não conseguia se segurar mais, ela me abraçava e chorava, chorava cachoeiras e mais cachoeiras.

Fora nesses dias que eu descobri que ela estava perdida, apaixonada, pela pessoa mais errada possível, errada não porque Karl não era bom para ela, ele era, ele a protegia sempre que tinha a opção, ele cuidava dela, se importava, ele só não sabia impor limites nessa sua obsessão por protegê-la, ele não sabia quando estava ultrapassando um limite para proteger o outro. Ele não sabia, e ainda não sabe que ela é uma mulher forte, forte demais, capaz de aguentar grandes fardos, superar grandes perdas, uma mulher forte sem dúvidas.

Começei a descer, talvez ele estivesse nos calabouços. Não era muito o estilo de Félix, mas com a invasão de recém nascidos não sobrava muitos lugares. Nada nos calabouços, nem nos poucos quartos vazios lá embaixo, voltei a subir. E foi quando a vi, uma pessoa que eu esperava não ver nunca mais, não sozinhos, não tão distante de qualquer outra pessoa, não sendo nós mesmos.

Ela andava com seus saltos ecoando pelo chão de mármore, um vestido curto e preto, como era seu habitual, seus cabelos negros como a noite soltos e ondulados, olhava o chão, o que não era de seu feitio, sua mão percorrendo a parede de pedra. Distraida. Seus olhos se levantaram e demoraram a me encontrar, e quando aconteceu ela sorriu, não seu sorriso triunfante, um sorriso diferente, um sorriso aliviado.

- _Demmy. _– Escapou por meus lábios.

- _Alec._ – Ela abriu mais seu sorriso, se tornando um sorriso feliz, esses eram raros.- _Pensei que nunca mais te encontraria sozinho_. – Ela veio me abraçando, a afastei ridiculamente, era feio, era como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa, coisa que ela não tinha. – _Você sabe que eu nunca usaria meu talento com você._ – Ela disse se defendendo, mas se afastando, encarando as próprias mãos, como se estivesse cansada das pessoas a evitarem.

Esse era o lado dela que ela pouco me deixou ver. O lado dela infeliz, triste, triste com o que era, esse talento que ela possuía que a afastava das pessoas. Bem quando ela me mostrou isso pela primeira vez, ela sumiu, desapareceu, exatamente como Karl fez com Elle.

Eu não contei isso a Elle na época, era orgulhoso demais, disse que não estávamos mais juntos e só, o que não saciou a curiosidade dela, mas com o tempo ela deixou o assunto de lado. Agora eu sabia o porque de Demmy ter sumido, Dan me contou que ela andava sendo a sombra da mãe dele na Russia.

- _Eu não quis dizer que você usaria..._ – Comecei inutilmente. Um defeito meu, odeio ver garotas tristes, essa cena me quebra.

- _Mas também prefere prevenir do que remediar. Não te culpo, também faria o mesmo. _– Ela deu de ombros. Me senti impulsionado a abraça-la, não sei dizer o porque, mas assim o fiz.

Talvez seja por ela ter sido minha por tanto tempo, sido, não era mais, e também não me fazia tanta falta, ela não era Nez, ela não tinha aqueles olhos chocolates que me afundavam ou o sorriso mais doce e belo do mundo, muito menos aquele jeito encantadoramente tímido, que corava com qualquer coisa fútil, ou então sua beleza única, singular, marcante, incomparável. Não, ela não era Nez, mas isso não significava que eu devia agir como se ela não existisse, antes de Nez veio ela, isso exigia algum respeito vindo de minha parte.

- _Não me importo com seu talento._ – Lhe assegurei, ela relaxou em meus braços.

- E então... Muitas coisas mudaram. "Vegetariano" agora não é? Dourado sempre foi minha cor favorita. – Sua voz voltou ao normal enquanto ela se afastava, avaliando meus olhos, já completamente dourados agora. – _E uma Cullen? Como o mundo dá voltas. _– Ela disse um pouco cautelosa, era estranho ver ela agindo assim, normalmente ela era uma mulher segura de si, confiante, nunca vacilava, mas agora... Era como se ela tivesse aberto a porta de sua alma para mim e não conseguisse mais fecha-la.

- _Ela me ensinou a amar._ – Confessei rindo um pouco, me arrependendo em seguida, ela pareceu se sentir desconfortável, como se não devesse estar ali. – E você? O que andou fazendo todo esse tempo? Encontrou alguém?

- _Nada demais, só fazendo o que devia ser feito. E bem, vocês mataram Demetri, não me restou muitas alternativas._ – Ela disse rindo, tentando fazer piada.

- _Temos muitos recém-nascidos agora, e ainda tem Felix._ – Disse, levando a mão ao queixo, avaliando a situação.

- _Recém-nascidos, eles sequer sabem diferenciar uma mulher de um pedaço de carne e Félix, não fica muito atrás._ – Eu precisei rir, ela e Elle tinham praticamente a mesma opinião sobre os recém-nascidos.

- _Você sabe onde está Karl?_ – Perguntei de súbito, me lembrando da palavra que dei a Elle.

- _Não, Félix não vai mata-lo, tenho certeza, mas deve estar se divertindo o máximo que pode._ – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-_ Se você souber onde ele está pode vir me dizer?_ – tentei parecer o menos zangado possível, não queria que Aro visse o tamanho do ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela assentiu e eu voltei a andar em frente, a deixando para trás.

- _Alec... Espera..._ – Ela pediu, voltei a encara-la. Ela veio andando em minha direção devagar demais para um vampiro, sua mão tocou a minha e por instinto recuei. Seus olhos se fecharam. – _Eu senti sua falta.- _Ela sussurrou mais para si mesma. Essa era uma frase que eu nunca esperei vindo de Demmy, ela era independente, sozinha, não costumava declarar que se importava com as pessoas.

- _Eu também senti saudades. _– Não era de todo mentira, ela tinha um jeito de levar a vida que me seduzia, agir como se tudo estivesse sob seu controle era uma arte que eu prezava.

Foi então que aquilo que eu realmente esperava que nunca mais fosse acontecer começou a se desenrolar a minha frente. Sua mão subiu, tocando minha face, seus olhos fechados, sua respiração pesada, ela ia me beijar, eu sabia, eu a conhecia. Seus lábios mal chegaram a encostar nos meus e eu recuei uns bons um metro e meio para trás. Sua mão caiu ao seu lado e seus olhos se abriram, vergonha era tudo que eu via.

- _Me desculpa... Eu não devia ter feito isso._ – Ela levou a mão aos lábios e então sumiu, correu o mais rápido que podia.

O que havia acontecido ali? Demmy havia me mostrado uma parte dela que eu pouco havia conhecido, uma parte humana, uma parte fraca. Ela havia tentado me beijar depois de todos esses anos, me beijar, ela devia ter me esquecido, devia ter outro, ela era assim, mas ela disse ter sentido minha falta. Que confusão suas poucas palavras e olha cabisbaixo me causaram.

Procurar Karl derrepente era um assunto de segundo plano, eu precisava ver Nez imediatamente. Eu precisava contar para ela o que havia acontecido da mesma forma que ela havia feito quando o cachorro lhe roubou um beijo. Eu precisava fazer isso agora, antes que meus pés mudassem de ideia e começassem a seguir Demmy. Eu tinha que vê-la agora.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Jane e Dan estavam conversando distraidamente sobre algum assunto trivial, eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar, minha cabeça estava em Karl, ele é meu amigo, e por algum motivo desconhecido preferiu privar sua mente de Aro, mesmo sabendo quais seriam as consequências, o que ele queria esconder dele? O que poderia ser tão importante que o faria jogar tudo para o alto e desrespeitar as leis daquele o qual devemos temer tão veemente agora?

Elle, a resposta veio para meus lábios instantaneamente assim que me obriguei a refletir o assunto, é claro que ele estava protegendo Elle, somente ela o faria cometer tal loucura, mas eles não estavam mais juntos, não fazia sentido, não havia nada que ele fosse proteger de Aro, já que não há nada que ela tenha lhe confiado.

Talvez ele não estivesse ditamente protegendo, talvez ele só quisesse ter certeza que tal memória fosse ser só dele, mas o que? O que poderia ser tão importante assim para ele?

Elle, novamente é claro, ele estava querendo que ela continuasse sendo só dele, mesmo depois de perdê-la, aqueles dias que foram só dos dois, ele ainda desejava que fosse assim, ninguém sabe oq eu eles fizeram, só eles viveram aqueles dias, e assim devia ser até o fim dos dias, mesmo que hoje ele morresse, ele morreria levando aqueles dias com ele, e devia se orgulhar disso, uma ultima promessa talvez, ou só achasse que devia, que devia ser assim, ela sempre foi dele, e seria assim eternamente.

A pergunta que não quer calar, é como eles acham possível viver sem o outro? Imagino a dor que Elle deve estar sentindo agora, com Alec lhe dando a noticia, da forma que eu sei que ela o ama, ela deve estar aos prantos, se sentindo inútil por nada poder fazer, se sentindo culpada até, ele estava protegendo ela, protegendo "os dois" que já não existia mais.

Eu também estava me sentindo inútil e incapaz, ele é meu amigo, meu melhor, bem, Jake é meu melhor amigo, mas com Karl é diferente, é mais forte, eu tenho uma confiança com ele tão enorme, eu sei que ele nunca mentiria para mim, porque ele sabe que sou forte para encarar a verdade, porque ele nunca me viu como uma criança, nunca me viu como toda minha família me vê até hoje, ele me vê como uma mulher forte, inteligente e séria, mesmo eu não sendo tanto, ele me vê assim.

E eu o vejo da mesma forma, sempre o admirei, por ser tão independente e corajoso, por ter me dito a verdade em meio de tantas mentiras, por ter me mostrado um mundo que nunca sonhei existir e que se encontrava tão perto, ele me deu toda uma rebeldia e independência que não era minha e que me fez ser quem sou hoje, devo a ele tanto, nãos ei se sou capaz de pagar a divida algum dia, eu o devo Alec, sim eu o devo Alec, senão fosse ele ter me contado a verdade, desmontado meu castelo de areia eu nunca teria vindo para Volterra, nunca teria conhecido Elle, nunca teria essa minha melhor amiga, essa minha irmã, nunca teria conhecido Alec, nunca teria amado dessa maneira insana, nunca teria sido Renesmee Carlie Cullen, seria eternamente a Nessie, a Ness deles, nunca eu mesma.

E era por isso tudo que meus pés tremiam agora, minhas mãos suavam e minha boca estava seca, eu queria tanto ajudá-lo, mas o que faria eu frente a frente com Félix? Ele havia me ensinado a lutar como uma Volturi meses atrás, e me orgulho das capacidades que adquiri, mas não tenho força o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, me lembro daqueles dias de treinamento, Félix era como uma montanha caindo sobre você, sem aviso, sem chances, simplesmente chegava e tudo que você era capaz de fazer era gritar com o susto, nunca seria capaz de enfrenta-lo de igual para igual, acho que ninguém seria capaz, seria preciso vários contra ele, vários. Vários?

- _Dan, desculpa atrapalhar, mas você não quer fazer nada a respeito do que está acontecendo?_ – Disse sabendo que se nada acontecesse hoje, amanhã provavelmente seria eu a levar uma boa surra de Félix, Aro veria isso e concerteza consideraria traição, tramoia, rebelião.

- _Não há nada que possamos fazer._ – Ele disse duramente, mentindo para si mesmo, eu podia ver em seus olhos.

- _Não, isso é mentira, você sabe que podemos fazer algo. Estou cansada disso, cansada de ficar fingindo que está tudo bem quando não está._ – disse tudo numa frieza incomum, não era eu falando, não devia ser eu.

- _Renesmee, Karl sabe se defender, sei que Félix não é um concorrente justo para nenhum, mas ele não irá matar Karl, não pode, só irá lhe dar uma lição, se fosse para ele morrer, teria morrido no mesmo instante que Aro deixasse sua mão cair e dissesse que nada havia visto na mente de Karl, naquele instante a ordem seria dada e na frente de todos sua cabeça rolaria, seria uma lição bem dada para todos nós._ – Jane cortou toda minha pequena rebelião, usando sua experiência para quebrar qualquer sinal de rebelião brotando dentro de mim. Não funcionou muito bem, mas me acalmou, uma coisa era verdade, ele não morreria hoje.

- _Você acha que Elle vera a mesma coisa_? – Perguntei mais para Dan. Jane era uma pessoa legal ultimamente, mas todo o ódio cultivado esses anos na minha família em relação a ela não podiam ser jogados no lixo de uma hora para outra, essa era uma atitude gradual, eu estava aprendendo a respeitá-la, uma lição que estava sendo até fácil depois que fiquei sabendo que ela estava com Dan, Dan não amaria uma louca sadomasoquista, ele era doce demais para isso. Ela deve ter mudado.

- _Não sei Nez, mas minha irmã e Karl não estão mais juntos, mesmo ela não estar convencendo ninguém de que ela não precisa dele, ela vai mentir para si mesma até o ultimo segundo, ela ir até lá e comprar a briga seria um ato que jogaria toda sua atuação ao chão. Ela não vai lá, mas não sei dizer se sua mentira passara de hoje, ela não está enganando nem a si mesma._ – Ele me respondeu analiticamente, a conhecia bem em vista do pouco tempo que tinham juntos. Elle era uma pessoa fácil de se conhecer quando ela se permitia, porque quando ela se fechava, você podia passar mil anos ao seu lado e não saberia nada dela além de seu nome.

- _Nez eu preciso falar com você. Sozinho_. – Alec entrou no cômodo desesperado, me assustei um pouco com seu aparecimento momentâneo, pensei em minha família, o telefone que eu andava usando para me comunicar com eles estava em seu bolso.

Claro que eu não falava muito além de informar que estava bem, que estava sendo alimentada, que tinha todo o conforto possível e que estava ali por livre e espontânia vontade. Aro não gostou muito de saber que eu mantinha contato com eles, mas assim que viu que o assunto que nós mantínhamos era tão distante da realidade, permitiu a ação diária. Eu ligava para eles sempre que podia, assim eles se mantinham calmos, qualquer demora maior que seis horas para entrar em contato e eles já começavam a me mandar mensagens.

Eu já sentia falta deles, falta do abraço de bom-dia de minha mãe e do afago no cabelo de meu pai, as piadas sem graças e deslocadas do tio Emmet e do tio Jasper fazendo piadas internas e privadas, de tia Alice e tia Rose folheando revistas e me falando das novidades do mundo da moda, vovó Esme beijando minha testa sendo seguida assim por vovô Carlisle. Sim, eu sentia falta deles, mas isso não podia me impedir de fazer o que devia, e eu devia ficar ao lado de Alec e Elle nisso. Aqui estou eu.

- _Qual o problema?_ – O aperto em meu coração falou mais alto, me levantei e fui para o seu lado. Dan e Jane nos olhavam aturdidos.

- _Eu só... Por favor, você vai precisar me escutar primeiro._ – Ele pediu cautelosamente, o encarei curiosa, sua mão puxou a minha e derrepente estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, ele nada disse durante o trajeto, só me puxando cada vez mais rápido, parando somente quando já nos encontrávamos em seu quarto. Me sentei no sofá e coloquei as mãos sobre minhas pernas, ele estava me deixando nervosa.

- _Nez. Você sabe que eu tive algumas namoradas antes de lhe conhecer_. – Ele começou, cauteloso demais. – _Demmy, a morena de vestido preto, atrás de Aro na noite do Baile, bem, ela já foi uma delas._ – Ele não olhava para o meu rosto. – _Bem na verdade ela fora a ultima, nós terminamos quando ela precisou ir para a Russia cuidar da vigilância da mãe da Elle, e agora ela está de volta. Hoje eu a encontrei nos corredores e... Ela... Nós conversamos um pouco... E ela acabou tentando me beijar. Mas que quero que você entenda que eu te amo, como nunca imaginei ser capaz compartilhar tal sentimento e nunca amei Demmy, o que nós tínhamos era algo fútil, simples, nós não sabia o que era amor. Assim que o ocorrido aconteceu eu fui ao teu encontro, porque senti que era errado, precisava lhe contar... – _Sua voz morreu, seus olhos se levantaram para mim e eu ainda estava tentando encontrar minha voz em minha garganta, ele disse tudo rápido demais, minha cabeça estava dando voltas, ela havia tentado lhe beijar?

_- Você a amaria se ela não tivesse partido? – _A pergunta se desenhou em meus lábios sozinha e assim que acabei de pronunciar as palavras tinha certeza que aquela era a única pergunta que importava.

_ - Eu... Nez... Eu não sei. _– Ele foi tão sincero em suas palavras que surprendeu a si mesmo. Ele não sabia. Ele não sabia se a amaria. Aquilo doeu. Se ela não tivesse sido ordenada a ir para a Russia talvez hoje ela estaria aqui, no meu lugar ao lado de Alec, e eu talvez sequer estaria aqui.

Meu peito se apertou ainda mais, eu me lembrava dela, uma morena de pele azeitonada, linda, muito linda, inveja tingiu meus olhos, eu não podia concorrer com ela, não dava, ela era muito melhor do que eu. E agora? Eu o perderia? Não, não podia. Eramos um só para sempre, juramos isso um ao outro.

- _Você acha que agora... Que ela pode fazer você amá-la? Que ela ainda é capaz de te despertar o sentimento que nunca chegou a nascer entre vocês? _– Perguntei insegura, temendo a resposta com tanto receio, que chegava a doer em minhas temporas.

- _Não Nez, ela não pode. Meu coração é teu. Está em suas mãos. Ela não pode tomar o que já não é mais meu_. – Ele negou veemente, sem sequer pestanejar, não sabia se devia considerar aquilo reconfortante ou assustador. Engoli em seco.

- _Bem, você veio, você veio me contar. Isso já é reconfortante. Mas não confio nela, se ela tentou te beijar talvez seja porque ela te queira de volta, e eu não posso competir com ela. Simplesmente não dá._ – Me desesperei, o puxando para mim, minhas mãos em seu rosto. Ele negou nervoso, exaltado.

- _Você não pode competir já que não existe concorrência Nez. Ela teve a oportunidade dela e deixou passar, não há mais espaço para ela. Tudo em mim é você. _– Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, uma certeza tão forte em sua voz, me senti sendo retirada da nova realidade, sendo jogada de volta a Forks, de volta a nossos poucos momentos a sós.

Meus lábios tomaram os dele, com uma necessidade desesperadora, era como se ele estivesse escapando de minhas mãos, partindo no horizonte junto com o sol, porque suas palavras não me davam certeza? Porque eu achava que se ela estalasse os dedos eu sequer existira mais para Alec? Ele me ama, eu sei disso, eu tenho certeza com cada fibra do meu ser, mas se ela não tivesse partido esse nosso amor podia nunca ter nascido, ao menos da parte dele, acho que mesmo que a chance nunca tivesse sido me dada eu o amaria, sim eu me apaixonaria por aqueles olhos intensos, antes vermelhos, agora dourados, meus olhos dourados, ele era meu.

Nós amamos do nosso jeito bobo, inocente, do jeito que acho que só nós somos capazes de nos amar, sempre nos tocando com a vergonha e ingenuidade da primeira vez, sempre nos beijando da forma cautelosa e surpreendente da primeira vez. Suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo como se nunca tivesse o visto, meus lábios percorrendo seu peito como se nunca antes houvesse sido me permitido. Como a primeira vez, sempre era assim. Incansável e descobridor.

As batidas impetuosas na porta me despertaram do meu sono em seu peito, ele beijou minha testa e me tirou docemente de cima de seu corpo, se levantou e vestiu suas roupas, decidi também vestir as minhas e ir para a porta ao seu lado. A porta se abriu e a única pessoa que desejava não ver pelo resto da eternidade me encarou envergonhada. Envergonhada? Porque ela não me enganava?

- _Demmy?_ – Alec perguntou surpreso. A encarei altiva, forçando meus olhos a permanecerem frios e intocáveis.

- _Alec, você me pediu para avisá-lo se soubesse algo de Karl._ – Ela disse encarando o chão. Isso tudo era um teatro não era? Fingimento da maior qualidade, mas ela não estava me enganando, sua mascára tão bem construída não atravessava minhas barreiras. Ela estava mentindo é claro, fingindo estar envergonhada pelo que fizera, ela sabia que isso causava em Alec algum sentimento, pena talvez? E ela iria se agarrar a aquilo, usá-lo como arma. Ela queria Alec, mas eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

- _Você sabe onde ele está?_ – Alec perguntou um pouco desesperado.

- _Félix o liberou, ele está no quarto dele agora. Bem eu já vou indo, só vim lhe informar o mais rápido possível._ – Ela disse fingindo inocência, fingindo, ela não estava me convencendo realmente. Ela deu um passo para trás e Alec deu um para a frente, como se estivesse sendo puxado para ela. Deus ela sabia como agir perto dele.

- _Alec acho que devemos informar a Elle disso agora mesmo._ – O lembrei e ele me encarou confuso, seu braço passou ao redor do meu corpo e derepente Demmy não estava mais ali.

- _Desculpa... Eu não sei o que deu em mim..._ – Ele se desculpou inutilmente enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao quarto da Elle. Era claro que ela mexia de alguma forma com ela e ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para isso acontecer mais rápido.

Ela só não sabia que eu não estava passando como leiga nessa história, eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, e se dependesse de mim, sua mentira não iria muito longe.


	20. Chapter IXX

**Chapter IXX**

**Karl P.O.V.**

- _Tudo bem?_ – Ela me fez uma pergunta boba, podia ver em seu rosto que ela não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Veio entrando devagar, contabilizando cada passo, parando a uma distância segura de mim. Não consegui responder. – _Ele... Fez algum estrago?_ – Agora sim interesse, talvez ela ficasse desapontada por não ser nada aparente.

- _Minha perna._ – Disse secamente, cruzando os braços. Havia dado tempo de recolocá-la, mas a linha tênue mais clara que minha pele nunca mais sumiria. Ela levou a mão aos lábios, chocada, seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de dor que eu nunca havia visto antes, nem mesmo quando ela havia quebrado suas costelas, era uma dor intensa, forte demais, ela caiu a minha frente, suas mãos pairando no ar ao redor de minhas pernas. – _A esquerda._ – Respondi sua pergunta muda.

- _Porque você não deixou Aro ver a droga da sua mente?_ – Ela praticamente gritou. Meu coração apertou, meus olhos caíram sobre o chão. Ela não é mais sua Karl.

- _Ele não podia ter aqueles nossos dias, eles são nossos e de mais ninguém_. – Eu mais sentenciei do que expliquei. Ela sentou ao meu lado, seus braços abraçando seus joelhos.

- _Eu... Te entendo._ – Ela declarou, seus olhos presos a sua frente. Ela também sentia o mesmo a respeito de nossos poucos dias felizes, ela fora feliz, eu consegui, ao menos isso eu posso dizer de nariz em pé. – _Eu posso ver a onde foi?_ – Ela pediu, se referindo a minha perna. Meus olhos se abriram e a encararam.

O que? Ela queria que eu tirasse as calças aqui? Tudo bem que não há nada que ela já não tenha visto, mas não devemos mais ficar ultrapassando limites, não confio em mim mesmo para tanto. Ela continuou aguardando minha resposta, sem sequer piscar.

- _Acho que podemos no mínimo, em respeito a tudo que vivemos, nos tratar como amigos. Olhar para trás e rir de nossas maluquices?_ – Ela disse, sequer parecia acreditar em si mesma. Amigos?

- _Amigos? Você quer que nos tratemos como amigos?_ – Eu estava gritando, meu corpo havia virado por cima do dela, minhas mãos apertando seus ombros. Seus olhos estavam com medo. – _Okey, você se lembra do primeiro dia que nos vimos? Não? Eu já esperava por isso... Eu estava no meio da multidão da guarda, sentindo inveja de Alec e Jane, por eles estarem lá em cima, ao lado dos anciões, eu não era acostumado a ser comum e então você entrou, aparentava uns 13... 14 anos, vestia um vestido cinza e botas sem salto, uma menina ainda, você parou ao meu lado, as mãos nos bolsos do vestido, sua cabeça não passava o meu peito, mas contrariando sua idade e tamanho, você me encarou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios, seus olhos me desafiando, e então só para me mostrar que era capaz de tal ousadia, começou a subir os degraus como se fosse a dona de cada grão de poeira de dentro desse buraco. Quando chegou lá em cima, se virou para o resto de nós e fez uma reverencia debochada, em seguida se sentou no trono de Aro. Jane pirou, Alec praticamente comprou a briga e você só fazia rir. Quando Aro finalmente chegou você se levantou com o mesmo cuidado e foi para o lado do trono de Caius, praticamente dançando balé. Abusada. Naquele dia, eu senti uma coisa me mudando drasticamente por dentro, na época pensei que havia finalmente achado meu lugar, um lugar onde eu teria uma missão e ainda sim ser eu mesmo, mas não era isso Elle. Agora eu vejo, eu sabia que devia permanecer aqui, que devia esperar, esperar por você, porque aquele sorriso travesso e olhar debochado me era familiar, eu havia procurado por eles em outros rostos a minha vida e existência inteira... Eu achei meu coração aquele dia, pensava que ele estava morto, mas ele sempre esteve com você, e ainda está. Sempre estará, porque seu coração é o meu. Ele bate por nós dois._ – Ela escutou tudo sem sequer piscar, seus olhos marejados, eu nunca quis tanto beijá-la, nunca quis tanto beijar seus lábios, face, pele, seu corpo, eu nunca a quis tanto. – _Acho que agora é a hora em que devíamos rir, não?_ – Irônia pingou em meus lábios, ela chorou de uma vez, se segurando, se contendo, mas mesmo assim chorou.

- _Como eu fui estúpida pensando que podíamos nos tratar bem, não dá, não existe possibilidades._ – Ela começou a cuspir as palavras para mim, suas mãos lutando contra meu corpo, tentando me expulsar de cima dela. – _Me solta Karl. Eu preciso falar com Matteo. Ele vai se meter em problemas se eu não voltar logo..._

- _Matteo. Isso vai lá, vai encontrar seu brinquedinho, não pensei que seria tão rápido, mas parece que sempre me engano em relação a você._ – Ciúmes me dominou, eu já não estava no controle do meu corpo. – _Quanto tempo demorou para você decidir partir pra cima dele? 12 horas ou menos? Ele já a beijou Elle? Melhor... Quantas vezes ele já te levou pra cama? Uma curiosidade, você anda gemendo o nome dele ou o meu?_ – Um sorriso que não era meu tomou meu rosto por poucos segundos, porque derrepente eu havia recebido um tapa no rosto, um tapa seco, alto, bonito até, claro que não doeu, fisicamente, porque por dentro fora como se ele tivesse rachado toda minha pele e ela se partisse em mil pedaços, mil pedaços de mim espalhados pelo chão.

- _Eu sempre soube que você sabia como magoar alguém, eu só nunca esperei que você fosse capaz de ser tão baixo._ – Ela gritou jogando meu corpo desistente ao seu lado e se levantando, raiva em seus olhos, ódio em seus punhos.

E mesmo assim eu nunca a desejei tanto como agora, nunca a desejei assim, dessa maneira ofensiva, criminosa, violenta. Dessa maneira incontrolável. Me levantei e a segurei pela cintura, a sentando em cima de uma cômoda no canto do quarto, prensando seu corpo contra ao meu, minha boca caiu sobre sua pele escaldante, me perdendo no paraíso de seu corpo, paraíso, Félix devia ter me matado, eu mereci o paraíso no final das contas?

Eu ouvia sua boca pedindo para eu a soltar, eu a ouvia dizer não enquanto seus braços me empurravam inutilmente, ela me mordeu milhões de vezes, me chutou, me bateu mas eu não conseguia soltá-la, sua blusa rasgou em meus punhos, sobras de tecidos caindo teatralmente pelo chão. Ela é minha. Nem ela mesma pode me negar si própria, ela me pertence, sempre irá pertencer.

- _O que foi Elle? Vai dizer que não me quer mais? Vai dizer que preferi o garoto? Vai dizer que não me quer aqui? Agora?_ – Eu disse quando ela quase conseguiu escapar de mim, minha voz pingava malicia, ela chorava, linda, tentou se soltar mais uma vez desesperadamente, mas eu a puxei mais para perto, até quase nos tornarmos um só.

Ela desistiu, seu punho se abriu, relaxou em meu braço, então levantou seus olhos para mim. Me beijou, um beijo louco, deixando seu desejo controla-la também, ela era muito mais forte que eu, mas resistente, mas desabou, caiu, me puxou para si e fez aquilo que reprimia dentro de si. Nossas roupas foram caindo pelo chão, ela sequer pausava para respirar, seu coração parecia ter se tornado um som único.

Em menos de dez minutos já estávamos rolando pelo chão, nenhuma palavra sendo trocada, nada, só nós dois, fazendo aquilo que fazíamos de melhor, nos amar loucamente, sem consequências ou danos.

Seu corpo ainda era meu, eu sabia, não acreditava que podia ter sido de outro, não foi, ele era meu, só meu, eu ainda conhecia cada curva e traço distinto, cada nuance e detalhe impercepitiveis, eu a conhecia melhor que ela própria, ela não podia negar isso.

Estávamos deitados no sofá, eu por cima de seu corpo, o envolvendo, suas mãos em minhas costas, em meu cabelo, me acariciando, eu não queria sair dali, eu não queria que isso acabasse, mas acabou, assim como veio, acabou.

- _Karl, eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas eu realmente preciso ver Matteo, Aro pode mandar matá-lo por ter falhado em seu dever._ – Ela disse cautelosa, sua mão acariciando minha nuca. – _Eu juro que volto assim que der._

- _Você não precisa voltar._ – Minha garganta estava azeda, era como veneno descendo pela minha boca.

- _Karl, por favor, não estrague isso, acabou, não dá mais, eu cansei de fingir que sei viver sem você._ – Eu me sentei e ela se sentou ao meu lado. Eu não conseguia encara-la.

- _Você não vê Elle? Eu arrumei outra maneira de te magoar, não só emocionalmente como fisicamente. Olha para seu corpo, eu te machuquei, todo seu corpo está cheio de marcas das minhas mãos._ – Eu estava com medo de voltar a encara-la, seu corpo estava cheio de roxos espalhados pela sua pele, o pior, em algumas partes era possível discenir cada dedo de minha mão, ela estava horrível e por minha culpa. – _Eu não posso mais fingir que sei me controlar ao seu lado._

- _Eu não me importo, não mais._ – Ela negou desesperada. Meu coração estava em chamas.

- _Eu não quero mais te ver assim Elle e se pra isso é necessário que você fuja de mim toda vez que eu cruzar seu caminho. Eu aceito._ – Disse de uma vez, cada palavra doendo em minha alma castigada, meu dedo percorria a mancha negra de minha mão em seu ombro alvo.

- _Você está desistindo de mim?_ – Ela disse quase me dando um sorriso irônico.

- _Não, eu estou lhe dando a oportunidade de fingir que nós dois nunca existiu. _– Sua sombra de sorriso sumiu, ela se levantou e começou a se vestir. Ela estava indo, seguiria em frente, não voltaria mais aqui, eu não há machucaria mais. Ela estava indo.

Vestiu suas roupas, nervosa, quase não querendo abrir os olhos e acabar me encarando, parou quando percebeu que sua blusa não existia mais. Me levantei e peguei uma camisa minha e vesti em seu corpo, havia um roxo em seu queixo, meus quatros dedos marcados fortemente. O que eu fiz? Eu havia a forçado a fazer aquilo? Ela disse não e eu sequer dei ouvidos. Eu era agora o tipo de monstro que me orgulhava em dizer que nunca fora.

- _Acho que podíamos ter um ultimo beijo, um de despedida_. – Pedi aflito. Não sei o motivo, mas nunca me acostumava a deixar ela escapar por minha mãos. Ela assentiu, com a mesma aflição que habitava meu peito. Nosso beijo foi singelo, doce e inocente, o beijo que só ela sabia dar, o beijo que me fazia ter certeza que a amava loucamente. Nosso beijo.

- _Eu sempre vou te amar._ – Ela sussurrou, seus dedos em meus lábios.

- _Sempre._ – Sentenciei. Seu corpo se virou e me abandonou em meu quarto.

Acabou, mais uma vez, acabou. Sequer lutávamos mais, já estávamos acostumados com essa dor, esse vazio habitando nosso peito. Me pergunto se ainda sabíamos como era viver juntos? Sem brigas, sem guerras? Aqueles dias pareciam tão distantes, antes mesmo da primeira vez que eu fui obrigado a partir, parecia ter acontecido antes de ter nos beijado pela primeira vez, parecia ter acontecido antes de nos vermos pela primeira vez, eram distantes e preciosos. Eram nossos.


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

- _Karl, eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas eu realmente preciso ver Matteo, Aro pode mandar matá-lo por ter falhado em seu dever._ – Disse devagar, medindo as palavras, ele já me provara que não gostava sequer um pouco de Matteo e eu definitivamente não queria colocar tudo a perder, não agora que estávamos juntos deitados em seu sofá, seu rosto afundado em meu peito, minhas mãos em seu cabelo. – _Eu juro que volto assim que der._

- _Você não precisa voltar._ – Ele disse me surpreendendo completamente. Não fora ele quem desistiu primeiro?

- _Karl, por favor, não estrague isso, acabou, não dá mais, eu cansei de fingir que sei viver sem você._ – Ele se sentou e eu me sentei ao seu lado, seus olhos fugindo de mim. Minha voz saiu dura, a verdade saindo de mim como quem arranca um espinho da pele.

- _Você não vê Elle? Eu arrumei outra maneira de te magoar, não só emocionalmente como fisicamente. Olha para seu corpo, eu te machuquei, todo seu corpo está cheio de marcas das minhas mãos._ – Quando ele acabou de dizer meus olhos caíram sobre a minha pele, roxos e mais roxos estampavam meus braços, pernas, barriga, tudo. Em alguns lugares eu podia contar cada dedo dele. – _Eu não posso mais fingir que sei me controlar ao seu lado. –_ Culpa dominou sua língua, ele não podia estar falando sério. Eu sou uma mestiça. Daqui a três horas nem existiram mais marcas para contar história e ele não me machucou, não de verdade, eu sequer senti dor alguma, eu só o sentia em todos os cantos do meu corpo e gritava por mais.

- _Eu não me importo, não mais._ – Declarei, desespero tingindo minha visão, eu podia sentir ele escapando de minhas mãos novamente, escorregando pelos dedos.

- _Eu não quero mais te ver assim Elle e se pra isso é necessário que você fuja de mim toda vez que eu cruzar seu caminho. Eu aceito._ – Ele disse duramente, forçadamente, se enganando, fingindo, mentindo descaradamente, seu dedo contornou a marca de sua mão em meu ombro e eu entendi de a que dor ele se referia, não era a física, era a dor dentro de mim, os insultos, as mentiras, a farsa, ele não conseguia mais fingir que não cairia no mesmo erro.

- _Você está desistindo de mim?_ – Eu quase sorri, me lembrando dele dizendo que nunca desistiria de mim, nunca, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, só não sabia que seria sobre tais circunstâncias tão difíceis e complicadas.

- _Não, eu estou lhe dando a oportunidade de fingir que nós dois nunca existiu. _– Minha sombra de sorriso desapareceu no mesmo instante. Fingir que nós dois nunca existiu? Senti vontade de gritar, assim como ele fez. Vontade de lhe dizer que aquilo não fazia sentido, vontade lhe beijar e lhe mostrar que isso não podia ser apagado.

Me levantei e comecei a procura pelas minhas roupas, nervosismo em minhas mãos, meus olhos varrendo o chão, me ocupando em fugir de seu olhar. O que eu podia fazer? Brigar mais? Me magoar mais? Ele pediu para eu não voltar, assim eu faria, estava cansada disso, cansada dessas nossas batalhas travadas dentro de nós mesmos, não queria lutar mais, eu só queria me trancar em meu quarto e dormir com a cabeça escondida pelo travesseiro, eu só queria sumir. Eu não estava encontrando minha blusa em canto algum, somente achava uns restos de pano, ah sim, essa era minha blusa, suspirei cansada, e agora? Com o que eu sairia daqui? Vi sua sombra se mover, se levantar, derrepente ele estava a minha frente, sua camisa em suas mãos, a passou epla minha cabeça e braçoz, a vestindo em mim. Precisei levantar meus olhos e vê-lo mais uma vez, ele encarava meu rosto em um misto de culpa e vergonha.

- _Acho que podíamos ter um ultimo beijo, um de despedida_. –Sua voz soou aflita, cansada também. Assenti levemente antes de me aproximar mais e selar seus lábios com os meus. Foi um beijo devagar, doce, quente, aquele meu beijo errado, ele nunca me pareceu tão certo, tão bem utilizado como agora. Era como nosso ultimo soneto de amor, uma despedida oficial, finalizada, encerrada.

- _Eu sempre vou te amar._ – Sussurrei, meus dedos contornando a linha de seus lábios instintivamente, gravando cada curva em minha memória.

- _Sempre._ – Ele sentenciou. Minha mão caiu ao lado de meu corpo como uma ancora pesada, uma lágrima discreta escorreu pelo canto direito de meu rosto, disfarcei, escondi, ele não precisava disso.

Dei as costas e sai, o deixando sozinho, me deixando sozinha, não parei de andar até estar longe o suficiente para poder me deixar escorregar por uma parede, abraçar meus joelhos e chorar. Chorar. Porque eu ainda chorava? Eu já não estava acostumada a isso? A perde-lo? Quase ri só de lembrar que a dez minutos atrás eu acreditava que essa dor em meu peito havia se extinguido. Eu queria sair daqui, eu queria ir para algum lugar deserto e morrer sozinha, eu queria, mas não podia, não sem antes tirar minha mãe desse inferno, depois que ela estivesse fora, eu pensaria o que fazer com essa minha vida medíocre, quem sabe cometer algum crime? Aro adoraria arrancar minha cabeça fora com as próprias mãos.

- _Electra, o que aconteceu?_ – Matteo disse chocado, suas mãos quase tocando minha pele, seus olhos preocupados.

- _Me deixa em paz._ – Gritei. Um ódio desconhecido governando minha voz. –_ Eu não quero uma sombra. _– Ele me encarou culpado.

Me levantei mais que depressa e corri para o único lugar que eu ainda tinha sob meu controle, meu quarto, é meu quarto, talvez ainda estivesse com o perfume de Karl nos lençóis ou mais alguma peça de roupa. Entrei e me joguei sobre a cama, seu perfume estava lá, em todo o lugar, fresco, ele devia ter vindo ali por esses dias, abracei o travesseiro e continuei com meu choro aturdido. Não demorou muito para Matteo me achar, ele não se aproximou de mim, se sentou na poltrona e parecia estar completamente sem ação.

- _Alguém te machucou? Você está cheia de hematomas._ – Ele perguntou cauteloso, curioso, assim que minhas lagrimas secaram.

- _Ninguém me machucou._ – Minha voz saiu dura, mas que o habitual.

- _Esses hematomas não podem ter simplesmente aparecido em sua pele, o que aconteceu?_ – Curiosidade idiota, eu era assim tão irritante?

- _O que aconteceu?_ – Eu quase ri com escárnio, ele me encarava hipnotizado. – _Sexo, foi isso que aconteceu. _– Ri de uma vez, o riso hipócrita de Aro.

- _Karl fez isso com você?_ – Ele perguntou chocado. Assenti, o sorriso ainda em meu rosto. –_ Como você pode continuar com ele?_

- _Como eu posso continuar com ele? Você já amou Matteo? Você sabe o que é não ter controle sobre suas ações, sentimentos ou sequer pensamentos? Tudo em você é a outra pessoa, tudo que você faz durante o dia é para a outra pessoa, você vive por ela._ – Cada palavra saiu de meus lábios com uma nota singular de irônia.

- _Eu poderia saber o que é amar se você me permitisse._ – Ele disse mais para si mesmo, se eu não estive tão silenciosa como uma tumba, talvez não tivesse escutado.

- _Você não me ama. Me querer nua em seus braços não é amor._ – Sarcasmo. Eu era a única que não me reconhecia mais?

- _Eu não quero só isso de você, eu quero muito mais._ – Ele disse quase como um pedido de desculpa. Eu ri deliciosamente.

- _Você me ama?_ – Me levantei da cama e segui para a poltrona. – _Então me mostre esse seu amor Matteo._ – Eu estava sentada em seu colo, meu nariz colado no seu, seus olhos me encaravam tão surpresos que chegavam a quase se tornarem negros. _– Eu não gosto de esperar demais por um beijo garoto._

Ele fechou seus olhos e tocou minha boca com a sua, se movimentando devagar, sua mão subindo pelo meu cabelo, eu não conseguia me movimentar, não conseguia sequer fingir que ele era Karl, eu só sentia um instinto de empurrá-lo que estava me sendo dificil de controlar, decidi somente esperar ele acabar. Coisa que parecia nunca acontecer, ele brincava com meu cabelo, contornava a linha do meu rosto, em movimentos alternados que estavam me cansando. Ele não era Karl, não chegava nem perto.

- _Acabou?_ – Perguntei assim que seu rosto se afastou do meu, seus olhos estavam duros. – _É isso que você chama de amor?_

- _Elle... Você não quer me amar, eu nunca serei ele para você._ – Sua mão desceu pela maça de meu rosto. – _Você não quer seguir em frente. _– Ele sentenciou, seus olhos pareciam tão mais velhos que sua idade, que seu rosto de criança, ele parecia um homem, que sabia muito de tudo e pouco do nada, um homem.

O abracei, afundando meu rosto em seu ombro, me aconchegando em seu corpo, eu estava tão sozinha sem ele, era como ser presa em um espaço de um por um, claustrofobia me atingia, me pressionava, me esmagava, me matava. Mas estar ali com Matteo era como ter um buraco nesse pequeno espaço por onde a luz do sol entrava. Ele me esquentava me dava a promessa de esperança.

- _Me desculpa Matteo... Eu estou cansada... Disso tudo... De não ter mais ele._ – Disse encontrando dificuldade em juntar todas as palavras.

- _Eu sei. Eu sei._ – Ele acariciava minhas costas. Subindo e descendo, nunca parando, até eu finalmente cair no sono.

Não demorou para aquele meu sonho familiar tomar minha consciência, o fogo, o calor, seus olhos, a morte, tudo passando rotineiramente, me torturando lentamente. Consumindo o pouco que sobrava de minha alma. O final é que me surpreendeu, me chocou.

Eu me encontrava em um corredor escuro, o fogo subindo pelas paredes, queimando a tapeçaria, lá longe eu o vi, uma criança, um bebe de olhos castanhos mel me encarou, estava sozinho, encurralado pelas labaredas de chamas.

E a sensação dentro de mim era como se ele estivesse me pedindo algo, me gritando, socorro, ajuda, eu arfei, eu tinha que ajudá-lo, ele era indefeso demais, pequeno, mínimo, eu tinha que tirá-lo dali. Me joguei em direção as chamas, faíscas tilintando em minha pele, não me importava, tudo se tratava agora somente daquela criança. Eu a queria segura. Em meus braços.

Acordei, meu peito subia e descia insandecidamente, reparei que estava chorando, a região em volta de meus olhos úmida pelas lágrimas, Matteo não estava no quarto, devia estar tendo seu encontro com Aro, seu encontro... Essa vez ele não escaparia. Me levantei correndo e abri a porta, como eu esperava lá estava Karl, capturando meu talento.

- _Bom dia._ – Ele disse inseguro.

- _Vamos esquecer a noite de ontem? Por que esquecer nós dois simplesmente não dá._ – Coloquei as cartas na mesa, ele mordeu seu lábio, encarou o chão.

- _Elle..._ – Eu sabia que ele iria começar mais um falso discurso de como eu devia viver sem ele.

- _Cala a boca. Por favor. Entra_. – Eu não sei se foi meu tom autoritário, decidido, ou a cena montada a sua frente, mas ele se calou e entrou, eu fechei a porta. Ele se sentou na cama, fui até seu lado, entrelacei minha mão na sua. Segura, salva, casa.

- _Você ia esconder sua mente de Aro de novo? Quer perder a outra perna?_ – Eu ri, de verdade, um sorriso que eu gostaria que Matteo estivesse por perto só para ver.

- _Na verdade eu estava criando coragem para bater na porta._ – Ele também sorriu, ele também havia visto que aquela loucura não podia durar mas muito tempo.

- _Você precisa conhecer minha mãe, ela é tão engraçada e doce... Eu acho que ela gosta de mim._ – Soltei sem pensar, somente deixando acontecer, como se toda aquela dor nunca tivesse acontecido.

- _E quem não gosta de você? Até Aro tem uma quedinha..._ – Ele me empurrou com seu ombro, rimos juntos de uma maneira que eu pensei que jamais se repetiria. Era como se estivéssemos em Seattle novamente. Felizes só por estarmos juntos.

Matteo abriu a porta e nos viu rindo, seu rosto endureceu, me lembrei de nosso beijo na noite anterior, não sei onde estava com a cabeça, de onde tirei aquela ideia, Karl apertou mais sua mão a minha. Eu precisava contar para ele sobre o ocorrido, só não sabia como nem por onde.

- _Você... Você quer seu... Café da manhã?_ – Ele perguntou encontrando dificuldades para juntar tudo em uma só pergunta. Assenti e ele sumiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode. Culpa tingiu minha mente.

- _Você não parou de usar o colar._ – Karl notou, meus olhos caíram sobre o coração de rubi.

- _É o nosso coração... Ele bate por nós dois. _– Sorri timidamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, um sorriso sincero.

Acabou, essas nossas pequenas batalhas, acabou. Cansamos, desistimos, abrimos mão de nossa razão e certezas. Ficar junto era bom, era fácil, doce, era nós. Seu braço livre passou por de trás de minhas costas e me aconchegou em seu tronco. Quieto, calmo, minha felicidade era tão grande que não podia ser só minha, não podia ser nem de nós dois, era algo maior que nós que nos envolvia nesse momento, como se a lua batesse palmas ou o sol pedisse bis. Aqueles olhos indefesos de meu sonho voltaram para meus olhos, mas que sonho mais triste para se ter. Quem era essa criança? O que ela estava fazendo em meu sonho se nunca a vi? E por que ela continuava sendo assim... Tão familiar?


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

-_ Dan estava certo, acho que você está começando a ficar um pouco mais cheinha. _– Karl comentou, claramente se esforçando em me irritar, não sei o motivo, mas as pessoas costumam me achar engraçada quando estou com raiva. Comi mais um pedaço da panqueca de chocolate que estava em meu prato. – _Devia parar de se empanturrar dessa maneira._ – Seu tom de voz sério, como se tivesse total razão em suas palavras.

- _Sério? Cheinha? Conta outra_. – Acabei a panqueca e fiquei com gostinho de quero mais, decidi me ocupar em acabar de beber meu suco de laranja.

- _Se lembra que eu lhe contei sobre minha mãe?_ – Ele disse me pegando de surpresa, estávamos sentados na cama, lado a lado. Assenti. _– Acho que ela gostaria de você. Doce, forte e impetuosa. É assim que ela definia uma mulher para mim_. – Meus olhos brilharam, as pontas de meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, sincero e charmoso. – _E é claro, ela dizia que devia ser muito paciente para conseguir me aturar._ – O sorriso cresceu e se tornou uma risada melodiosa, risada o qual fora compartilhada com Karl.

Instantaneamente minha atenção se voltou para Matteo, no canto do quarto, sentado na poltrona, o livro tombado enquanto me encarava. Eu estava sorrindo. Meus olhos diziam: Esse é meu sorriso, mas minha boca só conseguia se manter calada agora que a graça havia se dissipado.

O que eu devia fazer com os dois? Não sei se depois do beijo que dei em Matteo nós ainda possuímos a chance de sermos amigos, como eu e Alec. Ontem foi uma coisa ensandecida demais. Sem sentido e desconexa.

Mas me despertou um sentimento novo em relação a ele. Não era pena, dor ou arrependimento. Era preocupação, cuidado, carinho. Ele agora era algo importante para mim agora. Fazia parte do hall de pessoas mais importantes em minha vida, que em poucos meses passaram de uma para dezenas.

E Karl? Ele não gostava de Matteo. Sentia ciúmes. E com razão, mas agora do que nunca. Mordi meus lábios. Meus olhos voltaram para seu rosto ao meu lado me encarando como se estivesse esperando eu dizer mais alguma coisa casual.

Ele era tudo para mim. Por mais egoísta que parecesse ninguém chegava perto ao tamanho da necessidade de protegê-lo, de salvá-lo que meu corpo, mente e alma tinha para com ele. Nós éramos amantes, namorados, amigos, confidentes, parceiros, cúmplices, necessários... Éramos necessários para a vida do outro.

Nós mesmos demoramos a perceber isso, mesmo estando juntos a tanto tempo, achávamos que éramos capazes de seguir em frente. Não éramos. Não sem o outro. E agora que tudo estava voltando para seu lugar, agora que Karl estava novamente ao meu lado, eu só conseguia ficar me perguntando se havia espaço para Matteo também? Como Bella e Jacob? Mas em níveis de complicações minha vida não superava a dela. Mais talvez se equiparava.

Eu queria que ele fosse morar conosco, em Seattle, assim que conseguíssemos encontrar um meio de se livrar de tudo isso, eu queria que ele estivesse comigo para sempre, mas ele não poderia. Até para mim isso é egoísmo demais. A única coisa que tenho certeza nesse momento é que não abrirei mão dele. Ele sairia daqui comigo.

- _Elle... O que você acha de um banho?_ – Karl perguntou me retirando de meu transe. Assenti automaticamente, teria concordado mesmo que a proposta fosse chupar limão com sal.

Ele me levantou, me puxando pela cintura. Os ciúmes de Matteo era algo tão sólido que podia ser tocado. Pairava no ar. Escondi meus olhos. Eu não queria ficar o magoando me exibindo com Karl em sua frente, mas havia como negar minha mão de se agarrar tão forte ao corpo de Karl? Com certeza não. Ele era meu maior alicerce. Sem ele eu me tornava aquela sombra, aquela moribunda que Matteo conheceu.

Matteo sozinho só era suficiente para me manter viva, mas Karl sozinho me fazia viver. E os dois juntos? O que podiam fazer?

Água corria pelo meu corpo livremente. Meus lábios beijavam o peito de Karl. Eu finalmente consegui dar a atenção devida a cicatriz em sua perna esquerda. Uma linha mais branca que sua pele circundava toda sua coxa, um pouco acima do joelho. O imaginei sofrendo aquilo, ele sem a perna, Félix rindo de toda a cena, minha visão se tingiu de vermelho. Eu podia ser uma mestiça fraca e quebrável, mas prometi a mim mesma com todas as forças que Félix pagaria por isso com sua própria perna, também arrancaria a outra como juros.

Quando finalmente saímos do banho Matteo já havia sumido com a bandeja do café, não gostava mais de vê-lo fazendo isso. Antes era oportuno, agora era como se ele fosse meu empregado. Matteo veio até mim enquanto Karl sumia para o closet, tentando ver se achava alguma roupa perdida dele. Eu já estava vestida, um casaco de lã, shorts de cetim, meias de cardigã e uns sapatinhos simples, me encostei no portal da porta do banheiro.

- _Você gostaria de ver sua mãe?_ – Ele perguntou para mim docemente.

- _Demmy veio aqui avisar que podemos vê-la?_ – Perguntei tentando soar inocente, mas essa história de permissão e esperar o momento certo me tirava a paciência.

- _Não, estou dizendo que posso te levar até ela, se você quiser, a qualquer momento_. – Ele me propôs confidente.

- _Matteo, eu não quero que você se envolva em problemas._ – O repreendi. Não sei, mas isso me pareceu como uma proposta indevida, Aro não gostaria disso.

- _Ela é sua mãe, vocês possuem o direito de se verem a hora que quiserem, Aro não a privou de vê-la, ele só a privou de vê-la sozinha._ – Finalmente entendi, se ele estivesse comigo, eu podia vê-la a qualquer hora que me entendesse bem.

- _Eu posso chamar Dan?_ – Perguntei esperançosa. Ele assentiu. Meus braços foram puxados pelo seu corpo e derrepente eu o estava abraçando.

- _Atrapalho?_ – Karl disse ironicamente da porta do closet, vestia uma blusa branca que eu pensava nem existir mais, jeans rasgado e um colete preto. Lindo, meu Karl. Mordi meus lábios e me afastei de Matteo imediatamente, indo em sua direção.

- _Matteo estava me dizendo que posso ver minha mãe. _– Expliquei cautelosamente, pisando em ovos. Foi então que a ideia me ocorreu. – Você quer vir comigo?

- _O que? Conhecer sua mãe?_ – Ele repetiu chocado, confuso e um pouco encabulado.

- _Sim, ela não sabe sobre você então vamos dizer por enquanto que somos namorados, simples namorados, okey? Depois eu explico que... Bem... Que nós somos praticamente casados..._ – Disparei a falar nervosa, me lembrando da pequena mentirinha que eu e Dan contamos para ela.

- _Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?_ – Essa era a pergunta de ouro, pude ver em seus olhos. Como ele podia estar preocupado com esse detalhe?

_- Com certeza... Com toda a certeza ela vai amar você. Porque ela vai conseguir ver como eu estou feliz ao seu lado._ – Expliquei, segurando sua mão, ele abriu seu sorriso ingenuo e inocente, seu mais raro.

- _Eu senti sua falta_. – seu sussurro baixo escapou perto de meu ouvido, duvido que mais alguém tenha ouvido.

- _Então... Vocês vão agora?_ – Matteo chamou nossa atenção. Eu senti o que estava passando pela mente dele, era como se eu visse Karl dando beijinhos e abraços em Heidi, era ciúmes.

Me afastei o maximo que minha alma conseguia de Karl, Ele abafou uma risada irônica, seus olhos se voltaram para Matteo e eu pude ver a linha tênue de ódio entre os dois, era tão solida que eu quase podia tocar, tremia e sacolejava como um raio de luz. Isso era perigoso, eles eram perigosos.

Fomos até o quarto de Dan, todos estavam, a felicidade que surgiu no rosto de cada um quando entramos de mãos dadas foi tão bruta que chegou a doer meus olhos, Nez quase bateu palmas, mas se contentou em se levantar alegremente e nos abraçar.

- _Nunca mais se enganem dessa maneira._ – Alec nos aconselhou.

Matteo se prendeu ao lado de fora, como já era seu normal, mas eu o queria aqui também, compartilhando nossos sorrisos, sinceros e felizes. Dan ficou feliz em saber que Matteo estava dispostos a nos levar a nossa mãe sempre que fosse de nosso anseio, quando contei que Karl também iria, ele perguntou se podia levar Jane, não vi motivos para negar. Em seguida foram Alec e Nez que os convocados, ela iria conhecer meu mundo hoje. Nosso pequeno mundinho.

Não demorou muito para a procissão chegar até seu quarto, cercado e protegido por nada menos que três vampiros recém-nascidos, e eu reclamava de Matteo.

Matteo os dispensou sem muitos problemas, e nos permitiu entrar. Dando passagem a mim, já ia fechar a porta.

- _Matteo, você não quer entrar também?_ – Perguntei utilizando de toda minha persuasão feminina, eu já podia ouvir Dan apresentando Jane a minha mãe.

- _Esse aí não é meu mundo, não são meus amigos._ – Ele deu de ombros.

- _Eu sou sua amiga_. – Tentei.

- _Pois não devia ser só isso._ – Foi como receber um tapa na cara. O que eu estava pensando? Não posso ter tudo que quero. Fechei a porta encarando o chão. Uma tristeza subindo pela minha garganta, eu realmente não podia ter Matteo.

- _Filha, Dan está me dizendo que infelizmente te conheceu tarde demais e não pode evitar isso. Porque não me disse que tinha um namorado?_ – Era quase um tom de sermão, mas nela se tornava engraçado, ela era maluquinha demais para bancar a séria.

- _Porque até esta manhã eu não tinha mais._ – Respondi, a voz um pouco triste. Karl encarou o chão, eu queria abraça-lo e dizer que nada importava agora que já estávamos juntos novamente.

- _Relacionamentos são complicados, queria eu poder ter lhe dado alguns conselhos. Mas você precisou aprender fazendo. Vocês... Devem ter cometido alguns erros... Mas posso ver em seus olhos que vocês se amam. Eu perdi todas as suas fases._ – Ela começou falando alto até sua voz se tornar um sussurro só para mim, seus braços em torno do meu tronco, me acariciando, me protegendo.

- _O que importa é que agora estamos todos aqui. –_ Sentenciei apara finalizar o momento constrangedor. Gravitei para o lado de Karl inconscientemente, quando dei por mim já estava lá, segurando sua mão e me embalando em seu peito. Minha mãe podia lidar com isso.

- _Não sei se foi uma boa ideia._ – Karl sussurrou em meu ouvido. Minha mãe estava completamente interessada em Nez, seu modo de vida Cullen de ser.

- _Qual delas?_ – Me fingi de desentendida.

- _Me trazer aqui._ – Ele sentenciou de uma só vez.

- _Ela gostou de você, só se senti culpada por nunca ter estado ao meu lado. É complicado_. – Tentei explicar o que eu achava que ela estava sentindo, mas acabei me atrapalhando.

- _Olha não sou idiota o suficiente para me iludir pensando que se ela sempre estivesse aqui, eu poderia estar ao seu lado agora, com toda a certeza ela nunca deixaria você chegar perto de mim. Fato indiscutível. –_ Falavamos tão baixo que duvidava que alguém no cômodo era capaz de ouvir nossa conversa.

- _Indiscutivel. Mas você realmente acha que isso me impediria de invadir seu quarto a noite e de te esperar deitada no sofá? Sério Karl?_ – Arqueei uma sombracelha o desafiando. Ele realmente pensou que se eu tivesse sido criada com minha mãe meu destino não acabaria me jogando contra ele de outra maneira?

- _Invadir meu quarto a noite?_ – Ele perguntou em um tom malicioso. Instantaneamente desejei que pudéssemos nos beijar do nosso jeito descontrolado aqui. Que pudéssemos fazer isso em qualquer lugar, mas onde quer que fossemos agora Matteo estaria conosco, eu sei que Karl não se importaria, mas eu nunca conseguiria fingir que ele não estava presente. Ele riu deliciosamente para mim, o que também me fez acompanhar o riso.

A tarde passou dessa maneira, folgada e feliz na medida do possível, é claro que se Matteo estivesse aqui seria melhor, é claro que se eu pudesse beijar Karl de verdade seria melhor ainda, mas mesmo assim foi feliz, na medida do possível. Foi porque acabou de uma maneira mas dramática que o necessário.

_- Agora andam dando festinhas sem sequer me convidar. Mas que falta de respeito não? _– Aro estava na porta novamente, todos, exatamente todos congelamos a sua voz.

- _Não é festa alguma, só pensei que tinha o direito de conhecer os amigos de meus filhos. –_ Minha mãe se levantou e o respondeu de queixo erguido. Karl precisou me segurar para eu não voar até seu lado.

- _Pensou?_ – Ele sorriu, seu sorriso debochado. – _Bem, acredito que pensou errado. Mas não faz muita diferença desde que não retorne ao mesmo erro querida Stella. Não irá retornar, irá?_ – O sorriso ainda lá. Karl precisou me segurar com mais força.

- _Não, não irei._ – Ela concordou encarando o chão, toda sua coragem se esvaindo no ar.

- _Assim está melhor. Estava pensando sobre vocês. É claro que não podem ficar por aqui da maneira que estão, sem nada para ocupar-lhes a mente. Vão precisar ajudar com os novos membros como todos os outros._ – Ele disse agora se direcionando a nós. – _Alec pode ajudar Demmy a ensiná-los a controlar seus talentos. Karl, que tal ajudar seu querido amigo Félix? Ele anda precisando de ajuda nos treinos físicos._ – Senti repulsa, enjoo, simpleSmente por ouvir o nome de Félix tão em seguida do de Karl. – _Danton e Jane podem intercalar com Demmy e Alec, temos muitos talentos para controlar aqui. _

_- E nós?_ – Nez perguntou apontando para mim e si mesma.

- _Ah, mas é claro que não vou mandá-las fazer nenhum esforço físico e mental, vocês são minhas convidadas de honra. –_ Pronto, eu ia vomitar.

- _Quando começamos?_ – Jane perguntou em seu já habitual tom sério e frio.

- _Amanha bem cedo. Oh, senti sua falta Jane. Sinceramente senti sua falta por aqui. – _Ele disse todo carinhoso para ela. – _Então, acho melhor vocês aproveitarem seus últimos minutos de férias, elas já foram longas de mais_. – Sarcasmo. Karl saiu me puxando do cômodo, eu não queria sair dali antes de vomitar nos sapatos pretos lustrosos feitos a mão de Aro. Derrepente já estávamos todos do lado de fora, sequer tive tempo de me despedir de minha mãe.

- _Bem que estava demorando mesmo para sermos abrigados a nos mecher_. – Jane reclamou.

- _Demmy?_ – Nez interrogou um pouco alterada Alec, comportamento que chamou minha atenção.

- _Félix?_ – Minha voz não saiu alterada, saiu enjoada. Eu realmente estava passando mal.

- _Ele não vai fazer nada, e mesmo se tentar, agora eu não vou simplesmente deixar que ele arranque minha outra perna. Morrer já não é mais uma opção para mim._ – O encarei chocada pela ultima frase, ele cogitou a ideia de morrer? Isso era ultrajante, imperdoá se despediram aos poucos, saindo, Nez de braços cruzados andando na frente de Alec, eu precisava saber o que era isso tudo.

- _Quarto?_ – Matteo perguntou inocente. Neguei, eu não queria ir dormir, eu estava com fome.

- _Cozinha._ – Conclui que meu enjôo era pelo meu estomago já vazio. Ambos riram, pela primeira vez ambos riram. Eu precisei rir junto, gostei disso, do som de nossos risos misturados.

Descemos e eu me alimentei rápido e muito, para minha surpresa eu realmente estava morrendo de fome. Precisei me controlar para não pedir por mais, me contentei com um saquinho de bolachas que resolvi levar para o quarto.

- _Depois você reclama dos comentários do Dan._ – Karl brincou, caindo do meu lado na cama, tentando roubar meu pacotinho de bolachas. Ele não ia conseguir, ele é meu.

- _Eu só estou com fome tá legal._ – Escondi o pacote debaixo do meu corpo e enchi minha boca com uma bolacha, ele riu.

- Edward está certo, você com raiva é engraçada. – Ele comentou devaneando.

Me peguei perdida em pensamentos enquanto consumia com voracidade o conteúdo do pacote. O que estávamos fazendo aqui? E tudo aquilo que eu planejei fazer enquanto estava no avião com Dan? As perguntas inesgotáveis que tingiram minha mente? É obvio que não podia faze-las a minha mãe. Traria problemas de mais a ela, mas isso me travaria a meio caminho? Eu precisava arrumar um meio de fazer isso, mesmo com Matteo a minha sombra. Fugir de novo? Foi difícil da ultima vez. Mas eu tinha que falar com Marcus, a única alternativa que sobrara, eu tinha que perguntá-lo o porque de tudo isso, amor, vingança, inveja, ou sei lá mais o que pode se passar na mente lotada de Aro. Meu pai? U tinha que resolver tudo isso. Mas como? Minha cabeça quicou. As bolachas acabaram e descobri que ainda tinha fome, droga, eu precisava dar um jeito nesse poço sem fundo que chamo de estomago. Só a minha mente era privada de Aro, uma benção e maldição, só eu precisei ganhar uma sombra, te cercando todo momento, se eu já não gostasse tanto de Matteo, matá-lo podia ser uma alternativa louvável. Mas eu não era a única, era? Não mais. Karl também anda escondendo a mente de Aro, e agora que estamos juntos novamente ele nem precisa ficar se esgueirando atrás de portas para roubar meu talento, ele podia tomá-lo a hora que bem lhe entendesse. Mas como eu ia pedir-lhe para fazer isso? Com Matteo sentado na poltrona, aparentemente submerso em seus livros do jeito que estava? Não havia maneiras. Talvez se eu levasse Karl para o banheiro e abrisse a aguá para disfarçar. Falasse em seu ouvido. Era uma alternativa. Mas não podíamos demorar muito. Eu precisava saber essas coisas imediatamente agora que as revivi em minha mente, era uma sede exorbitante, que precisava ser saciada emergencialmente.

Me levantei e segui para o banheiro, Karl me acompanhou com os olhos, assim que eu estava dentro das paredes do banheiro, me encostei no tampo de mármore da pia e o chamei. Ele se levantou e veio para o banheiro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Se concentra Elle. Abri a água da banheira, o som alto ecoou. Ele me encarava, já desconfiou que algo estava errado.

- _Karl eu preciso de um favor seu._ – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, eu o puxei para o tampo da pia e, bem nossos ofegos por ar disfarçavam mais nossas vozes do que a água, fingir que estávamos nos beijando facilitava tudo. Matteo nada ouviria, e se ouvisse o ciúmes o jogaria para longe dali. – _Eu preciso que você converse com Marcus._


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

**Karl P.O.V.**

Seus braços estavam sobre meu peito, sua respiração quente ardia em meu pescoço. Não menti quando declarei que senti falta dela, senti falta disso, desses seus resquícios de humanidade tão preciosos. Seu sono tranquilo e pesado era algo que eu nunca me cansaria de observar, o modo como seu peito se enchia e se esvaziava, lentamente, o pequeno sorriso que ela costumava dar um pouco antes de acordar, seus dedos se enroscando em meu cabelo inconscientemente. Ela era perfeita em tudo que era. Perfeita.

Senti que precisava deixa-la aos poucos, tinha que ir me encontrar com Félix agora, não por vontade própria é claro, mas ter uma ocupação aqui soava correto até para mim, me mantém na linha certa. E depois do meu... Digamos... "Expediente" eu precisava encontrar com Marcus, a prometi na noite anterior. Eu precisava lhe fazer as perguntas que ela era incapaz de fazer, ela também me pediu para agradece-lo.

Com aquele pedido tão bem disfarçado, tão bem escondido, senti meu ódio pelo garoto que estava sentado na poltrona do quarto crescer. Ela precisava medir cada passo dado, revisar cada palavra dita e para Elle isso era o mesmo que cortar suas asas e a prender em uma gaiola. Ela não podia ser ela mesma, fazer o que queria, resolver as coisas da maneira dela. E ainda sim ela gostava dele, como conseguia? Como ela podia gostar de tê-lo ali toda hora quando isso significava completa falta de privacidade?

Quanto mais eu acredito conhecer Elle, menos eu a conheço. Fato.

Me levantei com um esforço descomunal, deixá-la ali com ele não era um ideia que me agradava. O pior não era ela gostar dele, era ver o que ele sentia por ela estampado em cada olhar, cada movimento, não era a mesma coisa que Demetri, acho que se fosse desejo eu aturaria com mais facilidade, mas esse garoto tinha por ela quase que uma devoção. Ela era tudo para ele, e era isso que me perturbava mais.

Como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos seus olhos me encararam, curiosos. Me virei para aquilo que realmente importava em todo o cômodo, a beijei carinhosamente no topo da cabeça. Ela já estava acordada.

- _Bom dia._ – Seus dedos acariciaram a linha de meu queixo. E lá estava o pequeno doce sorriso, um pouco antes dela abrir seus olhos verdes para mim. Sua mão me puxou carinhosamente e seus lábios selaram os meus.

- _Bom dia._ – Acariciei seu rosto devagar, me preparando para as seguintes horas onde não a veria.

- _Acho que Aro está te esperando._ – Garoto irritante. Ele já estava na porta, me chamando como se eu fosse um muleque irresponsável.

- _Volte a dormir, antes que se de conta já estarei de volta._ – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto captava seu talento. Se eu ia ver Aro minha mente devia estar bem segura. Ela fechou os olhos, me ouvindo pela primeira vez, e se aconchegou no lençol.

Sai pela porta sem sequer me dar o esforço de encarar aquele garoto, devia ter outra forma, outra pessoa, eu preferia Félix a ele. Ver Aro era um coisa que se eu pudesse adiaria até o final dos tempos. Fingir que tudo estava um mar de rosas não era meu forte, mas era necessário, ainda mais agora que nunca, por Elle.

Andar em direção dos tronos no topo das escadas estava ficando cada vez mais dificil, eu não queria andar, eu queria atacá-lo. Matá-lo. Mas andei, devagar e despreocupado, até Aro.

- _Vejo que ainda não aceitou colaborar comigo._ - Aro declarou depois de ter descido de seu trono e segurado minha mão, nada vendo, quase sorri. - _Pois bem, Félix está te esperando nos salões na ala sudeste. Vinte oito recém-nascidos para serem treinados, lhe desejo boa sorte._ - Ele terminou com um sorriso falso no rosto. O que ele queria? Que os recém-nascidos se revoltassem contra mim e organizassem um motim? Talvez fosse isso. Assim seria problema resolvido e ninguém o culparia por isso.

Dei as costas e sai com uma urgencia desnecessária, vinte oito recém nascidos no mesmo comodo era como um inferno na Terra, a essa altura eles já deviam estar se matando. Demmy e Alec estavam entrando no salão enquanto eu passava pela porta. Não gostei disso, Demmy estava mexendo seus pauzinhos para conseguir o que queria e isso era uma atitude perigosa, ela não é o tipo de mulher que se contenta em não ter aquilo que quer. Alec me cumprimentou silenciosamente, cumprimento o qual respondi da mesma forma.

Encontrar os salões da ala sudeste não fora difícil, difícil mesmo fora aturar oito horas de treinamento com Félix e suas intermináveis piadinhas sobre como eu era incapaz nessa matéria. Os recém-nascidos eram bem controlados na verdade, repeitavam e sabiam ouvir, entendiam que deviam aprender a se defender de maneira mas adulta do que simplesmente correr em minha direção e tentar me dilacerar como uma criança faz com uma boneca de plástico. Uma menina que não passava dos dezesseis anos era muito boa, Effie era seu nome, ela disse ter feito lutas marciais enquanto humana e que talvez seu conhecimento e reflexos tenham vindo com ela para essa nova vida. Havia também um garoto, ele era bom em enganar, fugir, assim como Alice, não era bom para um ataque, mas conseguia escapar de nossas mãos com a facilidade de uma pluma, Ian, tinha só quinze anos.

O que Aro andava fazendo ali? Matando crianças. Lhes roubando o futuro. Lhes tirando esperanças, escolhas, mudanças, lhes tirando a vida. Eu não conseguia ficar os tratando como adultos, não dava. Tinha uma garota, ela não era boa, não era ágil nem forte, nem era garota, era menina, era criança, tinha só doze anos. Doze anos. O que ela havia vivido em doze anos? Será que ela já havia jogado suas bonecas fora? Ou ainda reinavam em sua cama esperando seu retorno? Meu ódio por Aro surpreendentemente triplicou nessas horas que passei com eles. Estava me sufocando. Eu só descansaria quando o cheiro das cinzas de Aro fosse a única coisa que eu conseguisse sentir entrando por minhas narinas. Somente assim.

Félix os dispensou assim que a noite caiu. O pedido de Elle tomou minha mente. Sai furtivamente assim que tive a chance, Félix sequer percebeu eu saindo em meio a tantos garotos. Não sabia onde Marcus estava, mas sabia por onde começar a procurá-lo, se quarto. Para meu azar lá ele não estava. Voltei a caminhar pelo salão principal e nada lá também, só fui encontrá-lo conversando com o próprio Caius em um corredor escuro, perto das escadas que ficavam trancadas com grades, elas levavam a superfície, ao sol, ao teto de Volterra.

Caius, me segurei para não prender logo os dois e tirar todas as duvidas que eu, que Elle possuía, mas a duvida se a mente dele era segura foi maior que o desejo de curiosidade. Marcus me encarou e terminou o assunto com Caius rapidamente, ele passou por mim enquanto saia para a luz do teto abobado, seus olhos me encararam, percebi que estava de frente para o pai da Elle, o pai da mulher da minha vida, existência, estranho, nunca havia o viso dessa maneira, mas seus olhos agora me encaravam com um desespero, como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa séria demais, algo importante demais, algo que ele não podia dizer. Me pergunto se era algo para Elle, mas então eu já não podia mas vê-lo. Segui em direção de Marcus.

- _Marcus, como andam as coisas ente você e Aro?_ – Uma pergunta de sondagem, Aro andava vendo sua mente ultimamente?

- _Como sempre andará._ – Ele respondeu, como sempre me entendendo completamente.

Indiquei com a cabeça as grades da escadaria e nós as levantamos silenciosamente e subimos até o terraço. Era seguro ali. Já havíamos usado esse lugar em outras ocasiões.

- _Você e a menina se resolveram? Olha não foi minha intenção trazê-los aqui e destruir tudo o que tinham, mas olhe, Stella precisa de vocês, não suporto vê-la daquela maneira._ – Marcus disse rápido.

- _Sim, nós nos entendemos. E é sobre Stella mesmo que quero conversar com você. Elle me pediu para lhe perguntar algumas coisas que no momento ela mesma não pode fazer._ – Também fui direto e rápido como ele.

- _Sim, sim, estava esperando que algum de vocês encontrassem logo um meio de falar comigo, já que Aro travou a menina._ – Ele fez uma pausa, organizando por onde começaria. – _Aro está louco, você sabe que Caius era um príncipe correto? Então acredite se quiser, mas Aro queria esse cargo, inveja é um sentimento tão forte, é mais insano que isso que vocês sentem, esse tal do amor. Aro o transformou somente para se tornar algo superior a ele, para ser seu mestre, e bem, você conhece Caius, o ódio que ele tem em seu peito por todos e qualquer um, é só... Bem, ele tinha tudo, ele era um príncipe, ele tinha uma esposa que ele amava, e Aro o tirou tudo isso por um simples fetiche, mas ele aprendeu a respeitá-lo com o tempo, a inteligência de Aro realmente a algo admirável. Mas Karl quando ele conheceu Stella, ele... Não era mais aquele Caius de sempre, ele estava mudado, queria sair, queria abandonar tudo isso, por muitas vezes tentou, mas Aro descobriu Stella e o obrigava a desistir, senão ela morreria. Acredite, não foi intencional, ele se apaixonar por ela, ele a conheceu em uma caçada, e você mais do que ninguém deve saber o efeito que aqueles olhos verdes produzem sobre um homem. Ele não conseguiu, cuidou dela, se sentiu humano de novo, e isso é tão raro não? E foi quando ele cometeu o erro, você talvez não veja como erro, senão como Electra existiria se ele não tivesse acabado levando Stella para a cama? Aro explodiu quando viu isso, viu a onde essa história tinha chegado e aquela inveja nasceu de novo, ele não aceitou Caius ser o pai de um mestiço, Caius ter o amor incondicional de uma humana, era demais para ele que Caius fosse feliz. Então ele o proibiu de ver Stella e se aproximou dela, a levou para a Rússia, cuidou do seu filho, e trouxe a pequena Elle para cá. Caius quis cuidar dela, por favor diga isso a ela, diga que Caius passa cada minuto do dia querendo abraça-la, e que só se controla pensando na própria, se Caius se mostrar o mínimo possível feliz, sabe se lá o que Aro pode fazer. Ele só está a protegendo, sendo forte pelas duas. Não pode se aproximar delas, mas não consegui ir embora. Ele sempre esteve lá Karl, fora ele quem acabou incentivando disfarçadamente Alec a dar uma segunda chance a ela, a permitir que ela fosse sua amiga, ele confia em Alec, sabe que ele a protegeria, fora ele quem manteve Cecilia aqui quando ela era pequena, fora ele Karl que me pediu para perguntar para você se você a amava. Ele sempre esteve lá, do jeito dele mas esteve. _

Eu encarava a floresta ao lado da cidade, chocado com cada palavra que saira da boca de Marcus. Ele sempre esteve lá. Sempre lá, só estava as protegendo, sendo mais forte do que eu nunca seria. Eu já podia ver os olhos da Elle chocados quando eu acabasse de lhe contar tudo, ela choraria, e eu não saberia o que fazer além de abraçá-la.

- _Marcus, isso é muito, é demais para ela, ainda bem que fui eu a perguntar se fosse ela aqui, não sei bem como ela reagiria a tudo isso._ – Pensei alto.

- _Só diga a ela, a verdade, você não sabe como me corroí por dentro todos esses anos, a vendo daquele jeito._ – A voz dele estava quebrada. Era como eu disse, quem não amava Elle?

- _Ela pediu para agradece-lo, por contar de Stella para Dan e Jane, por ser um amigo para ela todos esses anos_. – Passei a mensagem que ela me pediu tão tristonha.

- _Stella na verdade tem o dom de conquistar qualquer um, não fora nenhum favor, eu só tinha que fazer isso. _– Marcus deu de ombros.

- _E agora? O que devemos fazer?_ – Perguntei, perdido, confuso.

- _Não sei, temos que sair daqui, eu já na aguento mais essa loucura que Aro adora viver. Isso já foi longe demais_. – Ele sentenciou duramente, saindo da minha visão como sempre sem sequer se despedir.

Como eu contaria isso a ela? Matteo não poderia escutar, mas não sei se eu conseguiria passar mas um dia sem que aquilo não fosse de seu conhecimento. Ela choraria. Não sei se conseguiria mais ver essa cena. Seus olhos chorando. Me lembrei de seu pequeno sorriso antes de abrir seus olhos hoje de manhã. Tão linda, feliz na medida do possível.

Ele sempre esteve lá. Ele sempre a amou. Ele a amou.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

- _Finalmente decidiu acordar? _– Matteo ria enquanto eu me levantava completamente grogue e encarava o relógio, já era uma da tarde, porque eu dormi tanto assim? Me tranquei no banheiro e comecei o meu ritual rotineiro mais atrasada que nunca, eu não devia dormir tanto, meu estomago estava quase devorando meu fígado, tamanha a fome que eu sentia.

Quando sai do banheiro, tratei de devorar canibalmente a bandeja de café da manhã que já estava quase fria em cima da mesa. Me lembrei do pequeno beijo de Karl, seu bom dia... Eu andava muito emocional ultimamente. Fato. Mas também, com a confusão que andava minha vida.

- _Você precisa caçar. _– Matteo sentenciou assim que eu já havia trocado de roupa e trançava meu cabelo.

- _Não posso sair daqui_. – Respondi tristemente, eu desejava caçar... Desejava muito... Talvez esse fosse o motivo da minha fome obsoleta, como eu não podia suprir minha sede, meu corpo gritava por alimento.

_- Aro permitiu que você saísse para caçar em meu grupo, você e sua amiga Cullen._ – Ele me informou sorrindo docemente, como se ele quisesse dizer que podia cuidar de mim, podia me dar aquilo que eu precisava.

- _O que? Vamos para a Suiça?_ – Dei de ombros, forçando um riso... Se fossemos para longe seria tão tentador não voltar nunca mais.

- _Grecia... Se você tivesse acordado mais cedo... Quem sabe não teríamos ido para a Espanha?_ – Já estávamos andando pelo corredor, Nez estava parada na porta do quarto de Alec. A abracei sem muita demora.

Seguimos para o saguão de entrada principal, lá já estava nos esperando dez recém-nascidos. Enxerguei com mais clareza o perigo que seria caçar com eles... Todos tão incontroláveis. Eu só tinha que ficar na minha.

Fiquei grudada em Nez o dia inteiro, ela se segurou e se manteve ao meu lado durante a corrida, eu sentia saudades dela, minha irmã de tantas diversas maneiras. Senti que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não encontrava o momento certo. Bem, eu até sabia o que seria, Demmy, provavelmente, eu disse para ela que a ultima namorada de Alec não importava, mas porque eu realmente acreditava nisso.

- _Acredito que aquele ônibus pode nos suprir, depois podemos derruba-lo no precipício e a cena do crime estará disfarçada o suficiente para não levantar suspeita._ – Matteo articulava uma estratégia com uma garota, enquanto eu e Nez nos encarávamos.

Eu não havia pensado nisso antes, acredito que nem ela. Estavamos caçando humanos, na Grecia não havia animais grandes o suficiente para Nez, não havia sequer uma alma viva na estrada em que estávamos. O que ela iria fazer? Caçar humanos? Senti pena dela... podia ver em seu rosto que sua sede não dava para ser controlada, um pingo de sangue derramado e ela já seria uma de nós, caçando humanos inocentes sem razão alguma. Assassinos. Não conseguia vê-la dessa maneira. Uma de nós. Ela era tão boa, já estava se martirizando antes mesmo do ato consumado, é claro que sua família entenderia, afinal, o que os Cullen não entendiam? Mas ela nunca mais ficaria em paz consigo mesma.

Foi como eu disse, uma gota de sangue e ela já era uma de nós, caçando loucamente. Eu estava com tanta sede, um corpo drenado ao chão, dois corpos, tr~es, corpos, quatro corpos e ainda não parecia o suficiente, quase lutei com um rapaz por um corpo já quase seco, Matteo precisou me segurar, ele me deu o corpo que estava bebendo. Qual era o problema comigo?

- _Hey Elle, preciso conversar com você_. – Nez me puxou assim que decidi me conter, me sentando no chão e abraçando meus joelhos, quem dera se eu pudesse não respirar.

- _Pode dizer..._ – Já estávamos um pouco mais distantes. Matteo ainda mantinha o olho sobre nós.

- _Alec... Eu acho que ele gosta dessa Demmy e ela está o manipulando, ela sabe como agir, o que dizer perto dele, é nojento._ – Ela confessou, ciúmes tingia sua voz, mas seus olhos, eles estavam tão preocupados, tristes, ela acreditava que podia perder Alec.

- _Ele não gosta dela, ele pode ter alguma coisa pendente sabe... Eles namoraram tão pouco tempo, é como se a história deles tivesse sido lhes roubada, como se ainda tivesse muita coisa guardada para eles. Mas olha, posso lhe garantir uma coisa, Alec te ama, talvez Demmy tivesse uma chance com ele antes de você aparecer, mas agora? Essa possibilidade não existe._ – A assegurei e pude sentir seu rosto relaxar.

- _E você e Karl? Estão mesmo bem? Esse menino?_ – Ela perguntou apontando com o queixo para Matteo.

- _Nós estamos bem, de verdade. Chega de fingir, mentir, enganar, não dava mais. E ele... –_ Diminui minha voz, me certificando que Matteo não escutasse. –_ Eu não sei bem, não é amor. Mas eu me importo com ele._ – Balancei a cabeça como se o gesto fosse capaz de esclarecer minha mente.

- _Você deve a ele._ – Ela sentenciou duramente. Era isso. Eu devia a ele. Ele me salvou de diversas formas em tão pouco tempo. Eu devia a ele minha vida, minha sanidade... Eu devia a ele e precisava arrumar um meio de quitar essa divida.

Depois que eles já haviam sumido com toda a bagunça que fizemos, decidimos voltar, já devia ser oito da noite quando chegamos em Volterra. Nosso inferninho particular. Alec esperava Nez no saguão principal, subi para o meu quarto com uma urgência desnecessária. Eu só queria ver Karl.

- _Alimentada?_ – Ele perguntou, um sorriso forçado no rosto. Estava sentado aos pés da cama, sua cabeça recostada no colchão.

- _Eu cacei como uma canibal hoje._ – Ri do meu próprio comentário. Ele inclinou a cabeça ao escutar os passos de Matteo. De um pulo ele já estava no banheiro. O segui, trancando a porta em seguida.

- _Elle eu fiz o que você me pediu hoje_. – Sua voz era uma tumba. Medo me assombrou, parecia que estávamos retrocedendo no tempo, quando estávamos distantes, separados.

Ele esperou estarmos debaixo do chuveiro para me contar tudo, cada pequeno detalhe excruciante. Quanto mais eu podia aguentar? Quanto mais em minha vida podia ser uma mentira? Eu chorei tanto, não sabia que ainda possuía essa capacidade. Karl tentava me conter, se Matteo me escutasse chorando, desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

Meu pai, me amava, amava minha mãe, queria me ver, queria ser meu pai, mas não podia. Que tipo de monstro Aro era? Fazer isso tudo por inveja, ódio, mas que coisa ridícula, hipócrita, Aro sendo Aro era para se esperar algo maior que isso, algum propósito, não algo pessoal e inútil como esses motivos, era insuportável. Quase vomitei de novo, Ter ânsia de vomito quando pensava em Aro já estava se tornando um habito.

- _Sinto muito._ – Karl pediu depois que eu já havia me acalmado.

- _Não sinta, só pense em uma maneira de matar Aro. Por favor. _– Odio em cada suplica minha, doía só de se ouvir. O que Aro andava fazendo comigo?

- _O maximo que posso fazer é tentar falar com teu pai, você quer eu faço alguma pergunta?_ – Seus dedos passavam lentamente pelos fios de meu cabelo molhado.

- _Não. Não quero mais você se arriscando por mim, por coisas que eu não posso fazer, eu vou dar o meu jeito, só preciso pensar mais um pouco._ – Menti para mim mesma, eu só não queria me afundar mais nessa areia movediça que entrava pela minha garganta e me sufocava lentamente, dolorosamente. Eu queria a superfície.

Ele me ajudou a me vestir e me carregou para a cama, eu senti, Matteo desconfiava de algo, só não sei se estava certo. Mas do que importa? Do que importa isso tudo? Essa mentira para Aro? Não importa. Ele não nos mataria enquanto ainda pudesse brincar com nossas vidas, ficaríamos vivos eternamente se Aro assim desejasse. Minha mãe presa, meu pai distante, separada de meu irmão. O que mais Aro podia fazer contra nós? No fundo de mim eu estava curiosa, queria saber qual seria o próximo passo, a nova brincadeira. Queria me ferir somente para sair desse beco sem saída em que nos encontrávamos. Eu queria me por em movimento, ter uma razão, um motivo que seria mais forte que todas consequências, um motivo que me moveria para longe daqui sem olhar para trás. Um motivo.


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV**

Mel. Seus olhos eram mel e me gritavam socorro. Nunca havia me sentido tão inútil quanto agora. O que podia eu fazer contra as paredes de fogo que o cercavam? Nada. Mas isso não significava que eu me importaria de sacrificar minha vida simplesmente tentando tirá-lo dali. Eu não me importava. O fogo poderia queimar meus ossos, mas eu não me importaria. Porque nesse momento aquele pequeno par de olhos mel era tudo o que realmente possuía algum significado sobre toda a face da Terra. Ele era meu.

Acordei assustada. Minha respiração ofegante. Karl ainda estava ao meu lado na cama e me aconchegou em seus braços imediatamente.

- _Pesadelos?_ – Ele me perguntou ao pé do ouvido. Meus olhos caíram sobre Matteo, nos encarava tão curioso, preocupado.

- _O mesmo de sempre. _– Afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, tentando esquecer cada minuto terrível daquele pesadelo constante.

- _Queria poder entende-lo para você. Talvez assim você parasse de sonhar com ele._ – Ele brincava com meu cabelo. Eu já estava mais calma agora, mas queria poder fazer coisas com ele que não me eram permitidas. Mas não me eram porque? Se Matteo não quisesse ver, ele que não olhasse.

Levantei meu rosto, decidida e o beijei de minha maneira errada. Ele segurou meu rosto e me puxou mais para ele, minhas mãos subiram e cravaram as unhas em seu ombro e pescoço. Seu perfume me intoxicava. Derrepente eu já não controlava meu corpo, passei minha perna sobre seu tronco e me sentei em seu colo. Karl adorou aquilo, suas mãos passearam por toda a extensão da minha perna, subindo pela minha barriga, meu seio. Eu soltei um gemido baixo quando ele abandonou meus lábios e se ocupou com meu pescoço. Um baque surdo da madeira o retirou de seu transe.

- _Quer ir vê-lo?_ – Karl me perguntou parando de me beijar. Matteo havia saído do quarto. Aro não gostaria disso, mas do que isso me importa?

- _Eu quero você._ – Minha voz soou tão convicta quanto minha mente, ele me deu seu sorriso torto antes de voltar a beijar meus lábios.

Abri meus olhos e a claridade do quarto me assustou. Eu dormi tempo demais novamente. Meu corpo estava enrolado no lençol de seda vinho e nada mais. Me lembro de sentir o beijo de Karl no topo da minha cabeça antes de sair para cumprir suas tarefas na guarda. Me sentei na cama, tomando o cuidado de esconder cada parte imprópria do meu corpo. Matteo estava sentado no chão, jogando em seu PSP, não me olhava.

- _Desculpa, não sei o que deu em mim._ – Pedi desajeitada. Meu rosto corado.

- _Se está falando do pequeno showzinho que me deu essa madrugada. Não há nada do que se desculpar. Eu que estou invadindo sua privacidade. _– Sua voz estava magoada, sequer levantou seus olhos para mim enquanto dizia as palavras.

Não consegui encontrar em minha mente o que responder para ele, simplesmente me levantei enrolada no lençol e entrei no banheiro, tratando logo de tomar um banho rápido. Me vesti com as roupas que trouxe na minha mochila, que ainda estava jogada no canto do banheiro. Engraçado, minha calça Jeans não queria fechar de maneira alguma, terror tomou meu rosto, Dan estava certo. Eu estava engordando. Tirei a calça em uma velocidade desnecessária a jogando em cima do cesto de roupa suja. Vesti um vestido de lã branca e meia calças pretas e um par de mocassins. Definitivamente a partir de hoje eu estava de dieta.

Quando sai do banho almoçei, agora quando eu acordava tarde Matteo já trazia o almoço de uma vez, o que era bom eu sempre acordava com tanta fome. Tentei me controlar na hora de comer, mas não consegui, devorei o prato em cinco minutos.

Eu já estava muito tempo em Volterra para aprender minha nova rotina. Duas semanas eu já havia passado aqui e ainda mantinha dentro de mim aquela vontade de sair com a mesma intensidade de quando cheguei, talvez agora estivesse ainda mais forte. Saimos pelo corredor, eu ia encontrar minha mãe. Coisa que agora eu e Dan precisávamos fazer separados. Aro não nos permitia visitá-la juntos. Eu ficava com a tarde e Dan com a noite.

- _Tem certeza que está bem?_ – Minha mãe me perguntou depois de quase a tarde inteira já ter passado.

- _Estou sim... É só a sede._ – Dei de ombros, mas eu estava cansada. Mesmo isso sendo impossível eu estava morta de cansada. Ela me estudou com seus olhos experientes por algum tempo antes de eu começar a lhe contar algumas coisas da casa de Seattle.

Mantinha minha boca fechada a respeito das descobertas que Karl fez sobre Caius. Nem eu havia assimilado tal condição ainda, imagine ela. Caius não estava mais em Volterra, Karl ficou sabendo, tinha ido para a Russia, ao menos é o que disse a todos. Não pude deixar de ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Aro não o deixaria viajar em um momento tão critico.

Voltar foi difícil. Perceber que agora Matteo mantinha uma distancia segura de mim era uma fato inaceitável. Vê-lo andando a minha frente, me guiando, como se eu não passasse de um dever, uma tarefa, doeu mais do que devia. Lágrimas preencheram meus olhos. Precisei me concentrar para não acabar chorando ali. O que era estranho, eu não chorava por coisa mínima.

Matteo não abriu a boca o resto da noite, só ficou lá, voltando a brincar com seu PSP. Me senti mais sozinha que nunca. Eu devia mesmo ser presa em uma torre bem alta, ou enterrada em uma fossa bem funda. Não havia maneiras de ter fácil convívio comigo. Eu sempre acabava magoando alguém. Me lembro de ter dito que era Karl que sempre me magoava. Como estava errada, era eu na verdade, sempre fazendo pequenas coisas se tornarem monstruosas simplesmente para ter o prazer de acabar com minha própria felicidade. Não sou acostumada a viver feliz, vai contra minha própria natureza, toda vez que acho que estou chegando lá, que estou bem na medida do possível, meu subconsciente encontra um meio de derrubar meu castelo de cartas.

Eu sou um acidente. E eu sou grave.

Ele saiu do quarto sem mais explicações, aproveitei o momento para poder derramar as lagrimas que gritavam para escorrer por meu rosto. Quando ele voltou tentei disfarçá-las, muito mal creio eu. Mas isso não importou para ele. Não importou me ver quebrada do jeito que eu estava. Me ver cansada. Não importava.

Seria hipocrisia dizer que todo meu estado físico, mental e emocional, correspondia somente ao fato que Matteo estava cansado de mim. Não era só isso. Era tudo e mais um pouco. Era o peso dessas ultimas duas semanas caindo sobre minhas costas como uma avalanche de pedras. Minha mãe. Meu pai. Aro. Karl. Matteo. Volterra. Eu.

Me esforcei e engoli meu choro. Ele havia trago meu jantar. Era sua obrigação, não favor. Me arrastei pela cama até a bandeja que ele havia trago. Era um prato italiano, Fusilli à Matriciana... Eu simplesmente adorava esse prato, e a dor em meu peito era tão grande que eu não havia percebido a fome em meu estomago. Dei a primeira garfada com gana e levei a boca. Estava delicioso a primeira vista, dei a segunda garfada, espera... Tinha algo estanho ali. Algo azedo, amargo... Isso não era muito normal. Meu estomago rejeitou a comida automaticamente, levei a mão aos lábios e corri para o banheiro.

Meu corpo expulsou o pouco que eu havia conseguido comer. Cai sentada ao lado do sanitário assim que tudo havia acabado. Droga de Ravióli. Dei a descarga e me levantei para escovar meus dentes. Eu nunca havia vomitado antes. Nem sabia que era capaz, ânsia de vomito não se compara ao fato consumado. Eu andava tão estranha ultimamente. Tão anormal. Como tanta coisa podiam mudar em duas semanas?

Duas semanas? Quatorze dias? Não podia ser. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho enquanto minha mente aguçada terminava os cálculos rapidamente. Eu estava atrasada. Isso não podia ser sério. Atrasada? Eu estava atrasada. Isso nunca havia acontecido desde meu primeiro período menstrual. Nunca. Nem uma vez.

É claro que eu e Karl tomávamos nossos cuidados, nos preveníamos, mas... O ultimo dia em Seattle. Nós não tomamos os cuidados necessários, não usamos nenhum tipo de método contraceptivo. Isso não podia ser sério. Eu estava grávida?

Repassei os últimos dias mentalmente. Fome, sono, cansaço, variações de humor, sensibilidade aguçada, choro, aumento de peso, desejos insanos, pequenas depressões seguidas de picos de felicidade. O ar escapou completamente de meus pulmões. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Agora. Em meio a tudo isso.

Cai sentada no chão de frente para o espelho. O que eu fui fazer? Trazer uma criança ao mundo em uma situação tão critica quanto a que nos encontrávamos? Eu só podia ser louca. Sacudi a cabeça como isso fosse capaz de limpá-la. Nunca me imaginei mãe. Mas também nunca havia me imaginado com uma família. Ultimamente minha imaginação tem se mostrado tão fraca. Mãe. Eu iria ser mãe? Eu? Electra? A menina pretensiosa e curiosa que tirava a paciência de qualquer um? Nunca me imaginei com tal responsabilidade em mãos. Uma criança, minha. Isso não podia estar certo, precisava ser uma ilusão da minha mente. O que eu faria com uma criança aqui? Em Volterra? Era incogitável. Incogitável da mesma forma que eu ser mãe era até vinte oito segundos atrás.

_- Electra, está tudo bem?_ – Matteo finalmente falou alguma coisa do outro lado da porta.

- _Está._ – Respondi secamente.

Mãe. Eu iria ser mãe. Uma criança crescia dentro de mim. Dependia de mim. Não me perdoaria se falhasse com ela. Minha criança. Imediatamente minha mente conectou a frase a imagem do bebe de olhos de mel que habitavam meus sonhos tão intensamente. Tudo fez sentido. Eu estava sonhando com a criança dentro de mim antes mesmo de descobrir sua existência. Levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre, uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto docemente. Eu já podia sentir o amor dentro de mim. Eu já a amava com todas as minhas forças. Era como se meu coração tivesse se duplicado e a nova parte adjacente pertencesse a ela e a já existente era de Karl, como sempre fora, sem competições, eu os amava igualmente.

Eu carregava uma criança de Karl dentro de mim. Uma criança com seus olhos mel e seu sorriso torto. A criança mais linda do mundo tenho certeza. Como um filho dele poderia ser o diferente? Uma criança minha e dele. Fruto dessa mistura insólita que somos. Isso era muito mais do que um dia eu podia desejar. O que nasceria de nós dois? Irritante como eu e lindo como ele imagino.

O que nasceria de nós dois? Meu Deus. Aro. Ele simplesmente não pode descobrir isso. Eu não posso permitir que Aro ponha as mãos em meu bebê. Ele não teria o mesmo destino que eu, que Dan teve. Não mesmo. Eu daria minha vida para impedir tal destino. Parecia que fora uma resposta. Um sinal de que ele também estava junto nessa comigo. Eu senti sob minhas mãos um movimento leve dentro de meu ventre. Um chute. Meu bebê.

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso e agora eu era capaz de ver. Capaz de ver ele em meus braços, aninhado, seguro e de minha boca a palavra mais difícil e significativa do mundo escaparia em forma de um sussurro. Filho. Meu filho.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV**

**Karl P.O.V.  
><strong>

Desci a escadaria seguindo para o quarto de Elle, minhas funções do dia já estavam acabadas e me orgulho de dizer que hoje tive o prazer de mostrar a Felix como é lutar comigo, de verdade, não eu só ficar lá esperando ele me dar o próximo golpe. O publico adorou a demonstração, o que fez Felix rugir de ódio.

- _Eu sei o que você está fazendo._ – Nez sentenciou duramente. Eu ouvi sua voz bem próxima.

- _Que bom, assim podemos todos jogar em panos limpos._ – Demmy respondeu para minha surpresa. Eu já estava quase as encontrando.

- _Só queria lhe deixa ciente do fato que seu plano não irá dar certo._ – Okey, a coisa estava feia.

- _Sério? Bem, não é o que me parece. Eu tenho Alec em minhas mãos, só estou esperando o momento certo para quebrar seu coração. _– O riso debochado de Demmy ecoou tilintante pelos corredores. Eu já estava as vendo, estavam em posição de luta. Cadê Alec nessas horas? Nez rosnou.

- _Não queiram fazer isso._ – Minha voz saiu grave, as pegando de surpresa.

- _Karl!_ – Ambas exclamaram juntas.

- _Demmy, eu lhe pedi para sair do caminho de Alec._ – Elas já estavam em uma posição normal, mas ainda tensas.

- _Não me lembro de ter lhe prometido nada_. – Seu sorriso debochado ecoou mais uma vez e precisei segurar o pulso de Nez para impedi-la de pular em seu pescoço.

_- Demmy, só posso te deixar um conselho: Nem tudo o que você deseja pode ser seu. –_ Falei sério, ela andou até mim e colocou sua mão em meu ombro, um sorriso mais divertido em seus lábios.

- _Fico feliz em saber que você e a mestiça voltaram a se entender, sinceramente espero que eu não volte a te encontrar naquele estado doloroso. Muito prezo sua amizade, bem sabe disso, mas não se envolva em meus assuntos, como já diz o pronome possessivo, eles são meus e de mais ninguém. Até mais Karl, mande lembranças a Electra._ – Demmy se despediu com uma aceno enfeitado e sumiu de nossas vistas rapidamente.

- _Ela é tão..._ – Nez bufou de raiva, gesticulando incontrolavelmente. Nunca a vi tão nervosa.

- _Calma Nez, não gosto de te ver assim. _– Disse enquanto a forçava a me abraçar. – _Demmy só está com orgulho ferido. Alec amar você foi o maior insulto que já a fizeram._

- _Eu sei que Alec não vai cair em seus contos, agora eu sei disso, mas não posso evitar esse ódio dentro de mim em relação a ela._ – Ela confessou.

- _Ciúmes, entendo bem essa loucura. _– Comentei, soltando um suspiro, lembrando do garoto que devia estar com Elle nesse momento.

- _Nez, alguma vez Elle já te disse algo sobre esse Matteo?_ – Perguntei indiscriminadamente.

- _Não é necessário ter ciúmes dele, ela não o ama, só se importa com seu bem-estar. Ela o deve e magoa-lo só a deixa mais em débito. Toda vez que estão juntos perto dele, ele sofre, ela sabe disso e não se perdoa, mas não se arrepende de ficar ao seu lado. _– Ela disse de maneira tão simples e fácil enquanto seguíamos para o quarto de Alec que me senti um tolo por nunca ter tentado enxergar dessa maneira.

- _Ela está tão confusa. Nunca há vi chorar tanto e não posso diminuir minha parcela de culpa em toda sua dor. É tanta coisa acontecendo de uma só vez. Tanta. Tento me manter firme para ela, mas não sei se sou capaz de manter a pose por mais tempo. Eu só... Quero vê-lá feliz, mas sempre acabo escolhendo o caminho errado para isso. Obrigado por me esclarecer isso. –_ Agradeci quando finalmente chegamos a porta de seu quarto.

_- Eu só já me encontrei nessa situação, sei como é difícil, confuso, só nunca saia do lado dela, mais do que nunca ela precisa de você._ – Aquela sua seriedade e racionalidade as vezes me assustava. Tão séria, tão certa, tão sábia.

- _Eu tinha uma irmã Nez. Queria que soubesse que vejo muito dela em você e que pode me ter como seu irmão se quiser, estou aqui para o que der e vier. _– A abracei e ela retribuiu o abraço com força. _– Você é uma irmã para mim._

_- E você um irmão apara mim. – _Ela beijou o topo de minha cabeça._ – Ainda continua sendo tão fácil quanto nas campinas de Seattle. – _Ela fez um doce menção aos primeiros meses que nos conhecemos.

- _Muito fácil para o seu bem, ainda mantenho essa visão_. – Ela riu pela repetição da frase e então me deu mais abraço antes de entrar para o quarto.

Voltei a seguir o caminho para o quarto da Elle. Um desejo irrepreensível de abraçá-la me tomou. Foi quando fui surpreendido mais uma vez, dessa vez era Matteo sentado no ultimo lance de escadas antes do andar do quarto da Elle.

- _Que bom que finalmente chegou._ – Ele disse aliviado, mas havia um tom de preocupação em seus olhos que me assustou.

- _Onde está Elle?_ – Perguntei exasperado, ele não devia estar sempre com ela?

_- Não posso mais fazer isso. Não posso mais ficar privando-a de ter a liberdade que nasceu com ela, não dá mais. E muito menos a proibindo-a de ficar com você se é isso o que ela quer._ – Ele confessou encarando o chão.

- _Não sou seu maior fã, mas prefiro você a Félix ou qualquer outro nos perseguindo._ – Ao menos eu sabia que Matteo se importava com ela, nunca a machucaria, nem se devesse. Ele já a amava.

- _Ela passou metade da noite presa no banheiro e a outra metade chorando na cama, não aguento mais ficar ouvindo ela chamar seu nome quando estou bem ao seu lado._ – Ela está chorando?

- _Ela gosta de você, quer seu bem_. – Estranhei tais palavras saindo de minha boca, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- _Ela pode ter me escolhido em um momento de sua vida, mas ela o escolheu para a vida inteira. Você a ama, mesmo sendo de uma maneira torta, não deixa de ser o amor mais insano que já tive conhecimento. Posso viver com isso... Posso viver sabendo que ela vai ser amada loucamente em cada segundo do seu futuro eterno. Agora vá lá, ela precisa de você. _– Ele se levantou pronto para ir embora. Nunca esperei escutar isso dele.

- Ela irá saber de seu amor, de seu sacrifício, eu mesmo hei de contar. Creio que essa é a melhor maneira que tenho em mãos de lhe agradecer. – Ele assentiu e se virou descendo as escadas em uma alta velocidade.

Me virei e me preparei para confortá-la no que quer que seja sua dor, a causa de seu choro insandecido. Meu peito já doía somente de imaginá-la sofrendo. Não era justo que ela sempre acabasse dessa maneira. Ela nunca devia chorar. Nunca.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI**

**Karl P.O.V.**

Abri a porta do quarto e a cena que encontrei me fez congelar no mesmo lugar. Elle estava chorando, suas mãos abraçando os joelhos, sentada, encolhida feito uma criança. Era desolador.

- _Você está bem?_ – A pergunta estúpida foi feita pela minha voz, ela se virou, como se só agora percebesse minha presença no quarto. Seus olhos, eu encontrei uma dor ali nunca antes vista. Era uma dor, um sofrimento tão acentuado que a lua choraria se pudesse vê-la.

- _Eu estou aqui para você._- Disse enquanto fechava a porta e me sentava na poltrona. Foi como se isso fosse a única coisa que ela precisava ouvir, se levantou em um pulo e veio correndo ao meu encontro, os braços esticados antecipando o abraço. Seu corpo se enroscou em meu colo, afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço e abraçou forte meu peito.

A única coisa que fui capaz de fazer fora abraçar seu corpo, acariciar tua cabeça e ficar repetindo que tudo ia ficar bem. Era inútil, eu sei, mas era a única coisa que minha mente conseguia pensar para confortá-la de tamanho sofrimento.

Ela continuou chorando por um longo tempo, até que finalmente sua respiração se estabilizou e ela foi capaz de falar.

- _Onde está Matteo?_ – Curiosidade em voz, rouca pelo choro continuo.

- _Ele desistiu, não consegue mais ficar te vigiando._ – Esclareci sem deixar de acariciar seu corpo.

- _Ele me odeia._ – Ela suspirou cansada.

- _Ele te ama, por isso se foi. –_ Disse, a contra-gosto, mas disse. Eu devia isso a ele.

_- Ele não me ama mais, não depois de eu ter brincado tanto com seus sentimentos._ – Culpa. Me lembrei dessa manhã, ela me beijando e tirando minha camisa na frente do garoto. Eu teria perdido a cabeça se a situação fosse contraria. Ela havia brincado com ele.

- Ninguém pode deixar de te amar depois de ter se entregado a esse sentimento. É impossível. – Ela podia brincar, magoar, quebrar, insultar ou até mesmo condenar, mas nunca ninguém seria capaz de deixar de amá-la, não dava. Ela me encarou por um segundo, seus olhos marejados, e então balançou a cabeça como se o gesto fosse capaz de organizar seus pensamentos. Se levantou e parou em pé, a minha frente.

- _Karl, eu tenho algo muito sério para te contar._ – Sua voz falhou em lugares estranhos.

- _Sou todo ouvidos. _– Me sentei em uma posição mais séria e esperei.

- _Eu vou entender se você pirar._ – Ela suspirou, gesticulando nervosa. –_ Eu vou entender de você me chamar de louca._

- _Elle, não importa o que seja, eu vou ficar ao seu lado. Sempre_. – Me levantei e parei a sua frente, segurando suas mãos. Ela respirou fundo.

- _Eu estou grávida_. – Ela disse de uma só vez, temerosa.

- _O que?_ – Eu só podia estar alucinando.

- _Eu estou grávida_. – Ela repetiu com mais certeza e firmeza.

- _Mas... Tem certeza?_ – Meu cérebro estava anormalmente demorando para processar a nova informação.

- _Sono, fome, sede, mudanças constantes de humor, intensidade nos sentimentos, estou ganhando peso, sensibilidade aguçada... Estou atrasada... Enjoada... E Karl... Tem algo me chutando de dentro para fora. É claro que estou grávida._ – Sua voz estava embargada enquanto me forçava a enxergar a verdade,

_- Gravida?-_ Minha voz saiu sufocada. Elle está grávida. Esperando um filho. Um filho meu. Gravida.

- _Eu sei que você me disse que não queria filhos, nem uma esposa, Você precisa entender que não planejei isso, eu não queria ficar grávida..._ – Ela disparou a falar nervosa, corada, envergonhada, encarando o chão.

- _Você acha que estou bravo com você?_ – Seus olhos se levantaram para mim e tudo que vi lá fora medo. – _Elle eu disse que não queria uma família normal, filhos normais, uma esposa normal, mas agora me diga... Que há de normal em nós? Como algo normal e fútil pode nascer de nós dois?_

- _Você não está bravo comigo?_ – Uma pergunta tão inocente que me fez sorrir.

- _Bravo? Elle nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha existência. Aí dentro de você, existe uma vida que é metade minha e metade sua, é nossa. Essa é a melhor coisa que eu nunca imaginei poder ter. Um filho. Nosso filho. Você pode sentir a magia nisso?_ – Ela riu aliviada, feliz. Uma força irracional impulsionou minhas mãos a tocar seu ventre. – _Derrepente não somos mais só nós dois contra o mundo. Somos três. Somos uma família._ – A veracidade em minhas palavras me assombrou. Suas mãos sobrepuseram as minhas e seus lábios selaram os meus. Um beijo doce, sóbrio, consciente... Um beijo que ela traduziu em palavras logo em seguida.

- _Eu te amo. Os dois. De uma maneira tão irracional que parece que meu coração vai explodir._ – Fora minha vez de beijá-la, de minha maneira louca, insana.

Foi quando a verdade me chocou, me desesperou, estávamos em perigo ali. O que aconteceria quando sua barriga começasse a crescer? Quando todos pudessem ver a verdade? O que aconteceria com ela? O que aconteceria com nosso filho?

- _Elle... Aro!_ – Conectei tudo rapidamente. Ela assentiu. Era obvio agora que esse era o motivo de seu choro. Ela já havia percebido isso, já havia medido todas as consequências e riscos e já havia se desesperado com cada uma delas.

- _Karl, não posso permitir que meu bebe tenha o mesmo destino que tive, que Dan teve... Ele não será mais uma arma de Aro. _– Sua voz soou convicta. Podia não saber fazer por onde, mas já havia decidido o final dessa história.

- _Ele não vai encostar nele. Não vou permitir._ – Não existia outra alternativa. Aro nunca chegaria perto de nosso filho. – _Elle você precisa sair daqui, esqueça tudo. Ele é mais importante._

- _Eu sei. Mas e minha mãe? Alec? Nez? Dan? Jane? Marcus? Meu pai? E você?_ – Ela se desesperou novamente. Toquei sua face, acalmando-a.

- _Daremos um jeito para os outros. _– Conclui. – _Primeiro vocês precisam estar a salvo. Longe de Volterra. Longe de Aro._

- _E como faremos isso?_ – Ela precisava de um plano, de uma exatidão, uma segurança.

- _Daremos um jeito._ – A garanti. Eu iria dar um jeito, nem que para isso fosse necessário vender o que restou de minha alma. Eu a tiraria daqui. - _Sempre damos._


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII**

Despertei lentamente com o cheiro de comida invadindo minhas narinas, o toque gelado de Karl ainda estava presente sobre meu ventre de uma forma protetora, era como se ele temesse que qualquer corrente de ar inesperada fosse capaz de machucar a mim ou ao nosso filho. Nosso filho. Ainda me parece completamente estranha e maravilhosa essa pequena frase cheia de tantos significados.

Essa noite o sonho mudou, eu o tinha em meus braços, ainda estávamos cercados pelas labaredas de fogo, mas ele estava comigo, eu podia protege-lo, eu já não era mas incapaz, eu o tinha em minhas mãos e sentia como se fosse capaz de fazer o impossível e criar o inexistente só para mante-lo a salvo. Eu sei que sou capaz disso agora. De me sacrificar por um pequeno ser que sequer ainda pude conhecer a face, mas eu já me sentia capaz de pular de um prédio ou entrar na frente de um carro por ele... Ou ela... Ele ou ela?

Ele ou ela? Engraçado como o fato não me era assim tão importante... Se fosse menino, tinha que ser como Karl, se fosse menina, também tinha que ser como o Karl... Que diferença faria afinal? Continuaria sendo nosso.

- _Ele mexeu..._ – Karl soltou sem pensar sentindo o movimento dentro de mim, eu ri sozinha, só assim ele percebeu que eu já estava acordada.

- _Ele faz isso todo tempo_. – Abri meus olhos e seu rosto estava tão lindo que quase me cegou, uma emoção nova ali, não era da mesma forma que ele admirava uma paisagem ou admirava a mim, era como Edward admirava Nez e isso me assustou ao mesmo tempo que me fascinou. Ele também já era pai.

- _Eu também faço esse rosto?_ – Perguntei docemente enquanto minha mão acariciava a linha de seu queixo.

- _Que rosto?_ – Ele perguntou confuso, ainda encarando meu ventre, esperando ele se mexer novamente.

- _Como se tivesse acabado de viajar por todo o universo e voltado para a Terra em três segundos?_ – Ele riu voltando seus olhos para mim e me dando um belo beijo de bom-dia.

- _Todo o tempo._ – Sua mão subiu e acariciou meu rosto. Dessa forma ele perdeu mais um chute de nosso bebê.

- _Ele mexeu de novo. _– Avisei, ele se sentiu culpado.

- _Parece que ele tem ciúmes de mim com você._ – Seu comentário era bastante observador, devia ter notado isso durante toda a noite.

- _Ou talvez ele fique tão feliz por saber que estamos juntos que fica pulando igual pipoca._ – Ele riu deliciosamente da minha versão dos fatos.

- _Nós ficamos chamando de "ele", talvez seja uma menina..._ – Ele foi pensando alto enquanto me assistia devorar o prato de café-da-manhã.

- _Ou talvez seja um menino e se começarmos a chama-lo de "ela", ele fique ofendido_. – Dei de ombros, ele riu ainda mais. Era como em Seattle, divertido e sem pesos. Mas eu sabia que isso não podia durar muito tempo, ele mesmo fez questão de nos puxar para nossa realidade brutal.

- _Estive pensando em um plano enquanto dormia..._ – Meu rosto mudou no mesmo instante, ele percebeu e não gostou disso, de me ver apreensiva, nervosa. – _E só consigo pensar em uma maneira, mesmo que eu não goste nem um pouco dela._ – Esperei ele me contar qual seria a maneira, me controlando para não abrir a boca e lhe encher de perguntas. – _Vai ter que sair daqui com Matteo. Pode levar Nez em uma caçada e ambas fugirem, na verdade vou me sentir um pouco mais seguro se ele fosse capaz de fugir com vocês e protegê-las... _

- _Fugir em uma caçada? Eu Nez e Matteo?_ – Quase gritei com ele. – _Você não tem noção de como eu ando caçando ultimamente e vão conosco mais uns quinze recém-nascidos... É quase como assinar a própria carta de suicídio._

_- Não existe outra maneira... Não vejo como te tirar daqui... – _Ele desistiu, jogando as mãos para o alto, bagunçando o cabelo._ – Você precisa sair daqui._

Instantaneamente percebi que havia sido dura com ele. Não havia outra alternativa além dessa, agora podia perceber esse fato. Era a única brecha que Aro nos dava. Não havia outros meios e Alec adoraria saber que Nez também ficaria a salvo.

_- Mas e você? – _Perguntei inconscientemente já sentindo sua falta.

_- Olha depois que você estiver longe daqui, só descanse depois que encontrar os Cullen... Os traga para cá, podemos precisar de reforços para sair desse covil... – _Ele claramente não havia pensado nessa parte no plano e aquilo me doeu, ele realmente estava querendo se sacrificar por nós?

- _Eu não quero que nosso filho cresça sem pai. _– Sentenciei duramente. O medo que a frase me causou me atingiu em cheio. Era impossível, incogitável, inconcebível.

- _Ele não irá Elle... Confia em mim. Eu vou dar um jeito de salvar a todos... Você não vai perder ninguém._ – Ele começou a contar falsas certezas para mim e para si mesmo. – Ninguém.

- _Só me escute... Ao menos uma vez, me escute. Se você perceber que não pode fazer nada pelos outros..._ – O ar me faltou. – _Se salve, por mim... Por ele... Não vou me importar se eu ainda tiver você. Egoismo. Eu sei disso... Mas não me importo._

- _Pare com isso... Você não pode ficar nervosa, tensa, você tem que se manter calma. Por favor_. – Ele me acalmou, me acariciando em seu colo, me envolvendo gentilmente.

-_ Gravidas. _– Comentei o fato, ele abafou um riso. Minhas mudanças de humor eram mortificantes.

- _Queria que esse fato pudesse ser comemorado como devia. Com todos te abraçando e lhe desejando felicidades..._ – Mais um devaneio dele... Já não dava mais para permanecermos em Volterra.

- _Você sabe. O principal já está feito, os outros é lucro. _– Dei de ombros.

_- Não é simples assim. Sua mãe adoraria ser Vovó... Eu acho, já que ela perdeu sua infância. Dan e Alec ganhariam um sobrinho e Nez um afilhado... Eles ficariam tão felizes quanto nós... Você pode imaginar como seria?_ – Sua voz estava tão triste quanto a de uma criança abandonada, era desolador.

- _Podia sim... Mas nem tento já que essa realidade me foi privada como tantas outras. Já estou acostumada a viver tudo pelo lado mais difícil._ – Revirei os olhos.

- _Você não devia se acostumar a ser infeliz. Isso torna minha existência completamente desnecessária._ – Mais dor, mais culpa. Cala a boca Elle.

- _Vamos nos por em movimento. Eu tenho que falar com Matteo certo?_ – Tentei fazê-lo voltar ao plano original.

- _Não gosto muito disso, mas... É necessário. Fale com ele sobre a próxima caçada... E já comece a arquitetar em sua mente a fuga. _– Ele voltou para o assunto principal e eu pude respirar novamente.

A fuga. Só eu sentia o perigo tão tangível que podia tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos. A fuga. Porque minha mente não conseguia pensar com clareza? Era como se agora eu tivesse muito mais a perder que simplesmente minha vida. E era a verdade, eu tinha uma vida muito mais importante dentro de mim e tudo se resumia a ela. Eu devia tomar mais cuidado que o necessário para toda uma existência. Enquanto essa criança estiver dentro de mim, eu sou intocável.


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Matteo P.O.V.**

Mais um livro caiu morto ao meu lado. Somente nessas ultimas horas eu já havia conseguido terminar seis da minha pequena coleção. Tédio. De novo. Meus olhos voltaram a encarar o teto e redecorar cada linha no veio da madeira, recontar cada traço em todas as pequenas teias de aranhas. Não era uma tarefa tão interessante quanto podia parecer. Era ridículo depois da vigésima sexta vez. Mais só me restava os livros ou o teto. Qualquer outro canto do cômodo trazia minha mente para um lugar que eu estava tentando evitar fortemente. Electra.

As paredes me traziam a memória do modo cauteloso e ao mesmo tempo descuidado que ela costuma se encostar nas coisas... Eu a via repetida vezes de todas as formas já assistidas, sua forma se repetindo, me dando tonturas incompreensíveis. O ar me lembrava como ela respirava pesado enquanto dormia, puxando o ar como se o chamasse pelo nome, como se o quisesse para ela mais que qualquer coisa. E o soltando devagar, seu peito se movimento de acordo com sua respiração... Não posso negar, o movimento me encantava, me dava inveja, me dava desejo, me dava luxuria.

Electra. Aquela que nunca foi e nem nunca será minha, cheguei tarde de mais. Tarde de mais para poder me achar no direito de tentar possui-la. Ela já era de alguém, de corpo e alma. Ela era de Karl. Aquele filho da mãe egoísta e prepotente.

Mas o que posso eu fazer quanto a isso? Se sou eu que sobra na equação? Creio que nada. Por isso me afastei antes que se tornasse tarde de mais, antes que eu fosse capaz de matar por ela, mas isso acredito que já sou... Antes que fosse capaz de morrer por ela. Isso ainda não tenho certeza. Não por enquanto.

- _Matteo?_ – Meus olhos seguiram a voz e meu coração quase voltou a bater quando a encontrei encostada no batente da porta, um sorriso tímido e inocente em seus lábios. Eu só podia estar tendo algum tipo de alucinação. Vampiros alucinam?

- _Eu sei que você não quer me ver, desculpa vir atrás de você, mas você é meu amigo, está errado se acha que pode me abandonar dessa forma. _– Ela começou a falar rápido encarando o chão, era culpa que eu via ali? Ela achava que eu estava com raiva dela?

- _Eu sempre quero te ver._ – Respondi, minha voz fria, daquela forma estranha que tentava evitar.

_- Pois não parece._ – Ela deu de ombros, o seu sorriso que não me pertencia em seu rosto. Ele me lembrava terrivelmente aquele seu beijo em Karl no meio da madrugada. A forma que seus dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo, a forma que desejei ardentemente que fosse eu no lugar dele. A forma que desejei que ela fosse minha.

- _Pensei que quisesse ficar com Karl. _– Disse enquanto ela vinha se sentar ao meu lado, seu ombro encostando no meu. Perigo. Me afastei, ela não gostaria se eu a beijasse a força agora.

- _Ele tem as funções dele aqui dentro, você sabe disso. Não pode ficar comigo sempre_. – Ela chegou perto de novo. Sua mão em minha perna.

Ela não cansava? De brincar comigo dessa maneira? De me dar esperanças inexistentes? De me olhar como se si importasse comigo mais que qualquer um quando na verdade até o brilho nos seus olhos é uma mentira? Se eu a odiasse seria mais fácil, eu não me apegaria a esses detalhes da forma que estou fazendo nesse exato minuto.

- _O que você quer de mim?_ – As palavras saíram mais rudes do que deviam, seu rosto se mortificou, ela havia ficado insultada.

- _Eu quero que você me trate da maneira que me tratava até anteontem. É assim tão difícil me tratar como gente? Porque parece que você está me chutando para longe de você igual se chuta um cachorro de rua._ – Ela bufou, seus lábios tremendo, alguém já havia reparado o quão linda ela se torna quando está com raiva?

- _Eu só não quero que você venha até mim e me trate como se houvesse alguma possibilidade de você não voltar para os braços de Karl essa noite. Porque você sabe, essa possibilidade não existe._ – Me levantei e caminhei nervoso até a porta.

- _E como você quer que eu o trate?_ – Ela me seguiu, seus passos decididos. – _Você quer que eu me afaste completamente de você e o trate como a poeira que varremos para debaixo do carpete? Tem certeza disso? Porque toda vez que apareço na sua frente não é essa a mensagem que seus olhos me passam._

Eu podia ver o porque de um homem como Karl ter se apaixonado por ela, o porque dele ter resolvido parar por ali, dele ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo, porque ela era o mundo inteiro dentro de uma só mulher, ela era tudo e nada, era fogo e gelo, calmaria e tempestade, prazer e dor, com ela nenhum dia é capaz de ser igual ao outro, nenhum som que sai de sua boca é esperado, nenhum olhar é previsto. Ela é inesperadamente surpreendente. Uma inexorável metamorfose.

- _Eu queria que você fosse capaz de me amar Electra. Mas se isso não é possível, é melhor que me odeie._ – Me virei contra ela, minhas mãos segurando seus braços com força. Seus lábios estavam tão perto.

-_ Eu não te odeio. Nem nunca vou odiar. Eu te devo minha vida. Queria poder quitar essa divida lhe entregando meu amor já que é isso que me pede, mas não dá. Não posso lhe dar uma coisa que já não é mais minha. Só posso lhe dar o que tenho, e sinto muito em lhe dizer que só me resta aquele fantasma que você conheceu. _– Seus nariz tocava o meu, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas havia lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, em toda a parte. O que eu estava fazendo com ela?

- _Perdão._ – A soltei, ela escorregou pela parede até o chão seus braços envolvendo seu abdômen de forma protetora, era como se ela temesse que algo acontecesse. Como se ela temesse que eu fosse machuca-la. – _Não era minha intenção te machucar._

- _Eu quero um tempo disso Matteo. Eu quero sair daqui. Respirar o ar de lá de fora, sentir o sol em minha pele, correr, eu quero me sentir livre mesmo que seja uma pequena ilusão._ – Ela me pediu, seus olhos lacrimejando, seus lábios tremendo, suas mãos em seu cabelo, ela havia chegado ao fundo do poço, estava acabada, destruída, cansada. Eu não entendia o porque, mas me esforçaria o maximo para realizar seu pedido. Eu a tiraria dali mesmo que fosse só por algumas horas.

- _Nós podemos caçar, Eu prometo que vou deixar você matar quantos humanos forem necessários, eu mesmo vou manter os outros longe, eu prometo que vamos voltar por uma outra rota, só nós dois, e você vai poder fazer aquilo que quiser mesmo que seja só por alguns minutos. Me desculpa se jogo em você a culpa de um fato inevitável. Não é sua culpa se te amo. Não fico feliz em te ver assim, e se tenho a capacidade de lhe dar aquilo que precisa para ver aquele sorriso novamente, vou realizar seu desejo princepissa com a maior satisfação do mundo. Eu nasci para te ver feliz._ – Disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto, ela tentou sorrir, mas me deu aquele meio sorriso já tão comum, mas que mesmo assim era capaz de me roubar o melhor de meus sorrisos em resposta.

- _Matteo, você não devia me amar, eu lhe disse que não sou a melhor pessoa para se envolver_. – Ela choramingou baixinho, enquanto eu a ajudava a se levantar.

- _Está certa, você não é a melhor pessoa, você é a pior porque quando nos deixamos ser envolvidos pelo mistério que te cerca estamos perdidos, cegos, loucos, nós já não somos nós mesmos e tudo que fazemos é para você, nos tornamos seu escravo. E você é a rainha mais perversa e sedutora que existe. E estou falando em plural porque tenho certeza que se Karl estivesse aqui concordaria com cada linha que disse. Te amar é uma benção e maldição_. – Ela parou enquanto eu devaneava. Me encarava um pouco chocada.

- _É bom saber o que pensa sobre mim. É bom saber que tem a ciência que me amar não lhe faz bem. Não faz bem a ninguém. É preciso não ter nada a perder para se deixar cair em minhas mãos. E você tem muito Matteo. Você ainda nem teve tudo que lhe pertence para poder perder. Você ainda tem muito pela frente. Posso ser mais nova que você mais já vivi mais do que você vivera em cem anos. Não sou certa para você. Não sou certa para ninguém._ – Sua voz saia séria. Estava completamente convicta das palavras que recitava.

- _Você é certa para Karl. Só ele é capaz de lhe sustentar em meio a tudo isso. _– Concordei para minha propria surpresa.

- _Não... Só ele é capaz de me amar com todos os meus defeitos, loucuras, problemas e complicações. Só ele é capaz de ver beleza atravez de toda essa nuvem de fumaça que me cerca._ – Ela disse ainda abraçando seu abdômen daquela forma protetora, escondia seus olhos de mim mais que nunca.

- _Eu sou jovem de mais para você. Minha mente sabe disso, mas tente fazer meu coração entender. Está me parecendo uma tarefa impossível._ – Ela riu do modo engraçado que disse a frase.

Voltamos pelos corredores até a ala dos dormitórios da guarda, não demorou muito para ela encontrar Renesmee e também a chamar para caçar. Não me importei, eu precisava de testemunhas se pretendia respeitá-la. Preparei um grupo de caça um pouco menor, só mais uns sete iriam conosco até a costa leste da Itália.

Estavamos na porta principal esperando só mais dois meninos para sairmos quando Karl passou ao lado de Félix indo em direção a ala sul. Ele parou quando nos viu. Um pouco de ciúmes ali é claro, mas surpreendentemente controlado. Electra correu e o abraçou, era como se ela não o visse a anos, ou como se ela esperasse não vê-lo mais. Renesmee me encarou um pouco surpresa com a ação.

Eles se beijaram e não sei se repararam o modo diferente que as mãos de ambos envolviam a barriga de Elle. Era invejável, era torturante. Era muito amor para meus olhos assistirem com frieza. Prestei atenção enquanto sussurravam promessas de amor um para o outro, foi preciso Félix puxar para Karl para eles se soltarem. Karl estava desolado, Electra... Ela estava chorando?

O que havia acontecido ali? Parecia uma despedida de filme antigo, daquelas quando o homem precisa partir para outro continente porque seu país está em guerra e a mulher não sabe se ele um dia voltara para seus braços. É difícil de se assistir quando se ama algum deles.

Renesmee foi para o seu lado e a abraçou, tomando o cuidado de não perguntar o motivo para tanto. Eu estava curioso, mas sentia em meu intimo que já sabia a resposta. Até o fim do dia ela se revelaria para mim, tenho certeza pelo modo decisivo que Electra me olhou. Eu estava envolvido em algo maior do que eu. Eu posso sentir isso. E temo em ter a certeza de que não sou capaz de cumprir minha parte.


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX  
><strong>

Seguir Matteo estava sendo uma tortura, mas eu não podia me desviar do caminho agora, não cercada por vários recém-nascidos cegos pelo poder de Aro. Era suicido. Nez me acompanhava lado a lado, correndo devagar por opção, simplesmente para não me deixar sozinha.

A cada passo que eu dava me sentia cada vez mais consciente do bebê dentro de mim, eu era louca? Sempre tive minhas duvidas, mas essa só podia ser a completa confirmação do fato. Fugir em meio a recém-nascidos, sozinha, grávida, com sede, era insanidade total. Primeiro, depois que eles derramassem sangue eu não seria capaz de dar as costas para o manjar que estaria sendo servido; Segundo, Nez, eu não seria capaz de deixá-la para trás, nunca, mas como eu explicaria para ela que devíamos fugir em tão pouco tempo? ; Terceiro, Matteo, ele me deixaria ou não fugir... Essa é a maior questão. É, eu sou mesmo louca.

- _Acampamento de Férias, existe oportunidade melhor que essa?_ – Uma menina de aparência de quatorze anos pensou alto quando Matteo parou na encosta de um morro, observando o vale onde se encontrava nada mais nada menos que sete barracas de Camping.

Nez deixou um grito de pavor escapar por seus lábios, ela tentou abafá-lo, mas fora uma tentativa inútil. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Mas sangue inocente seria derramado em sua frente e por ela própria, devia dor para ela, devia doer demais sendo ela quem é, mas ela não pode negar sua essência em um momento como esse, seria impossível. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu rosto e meu coração apertou.

Um chute. Meu bebê me chutou de dentro para fora. Meu rosto congelou. Fora como se eu tivesse sido pega em flagrante em meio a um terrível crime. Precisei de um tempo para ter a certeza de que ninguém havia percebido. Eu precisava agir. Imediatamente. Matteo fez um sinal com a cabeça e todos os recém nascidos voaram montanha a baixo em direção as barracas.

- _Renesmee. Espera_. – Pedi encontrando dificuldade em exteriorizar minha voz cautelosa.

- _Qual o problema Elle? –_ Ela voltou para mim, segurando em minhas mãos. Seus olhos me mostravam que podia confiar nela minha vida. Ela não falharia comigo. Matteo se virou para nos dar privacidade, também ia descer a montanha.

- _Matteo, você também. –_ O chamei. Minha voz tremia. Eu estava com medo? Ele se voltou para mim, parando ao lado de Nez, não disse sequer uma palavra. Me interrogava com seus olhos frios.

- _Está na hora.-_ Sentenciei. Pela primeira vez minha voz soou firme.

- _Hora?_ – Praticamente ambos perguntaram juntos.

- _Hora de dizer adeus para Volterra_. – Expliquei, eu já estava andando para uma outra direção.

Esse era o momento. Não haveria oportunidade melhor. Estavamos só nós. Os recém nascidos estavam distraídos, o cheiro de sangue era levado para a outra direção. Nada nos distrairia, era só encontrarmos o mar e não existiria mais rastros.

_- Como assim? E Alec? Karl?_ _Sua família Elle? – _Nez sussurrou nervosa. Levava as mãos aos cabelos, sem nenhuma noção do que fazer.

_- Minha razão é maior Nez. Karl vai dar um jeito com eles_. – Menti para mim. Tentei soar firme, certa.

_- Eu sabia que algo assim aconteceria_ _hoje. Mas por que quer que eu vá com vocês_? – Matteo me perguntou cruzando os braços.

- _Karl que pediu para você vir. Ele confia em você para nos proteger_. – Expliquei, eles já estavam me seguindo.

- _Proteger do que? –_ Ele continuou com sua curiosidade inconveniente.

- _Do mundo_. – Nez me encarou chocada com minhas palavras.

- _Elle? –_ Matteo me chamou depois de uns trinta minutos correndo, estávamos quase no oceano, eu já podia sentir o sal da maresia.

- _O que?_ – Gritei. Eu estava focada. Estavamos quase lá.

- _Nós descobriram_. – A voz de Matteo quebrou minha coragem. Como assim?

Agora que ele havia me avisado eu podia ouvir os passos nos seguindo, furiosos, rápidos, fortes, recém-nascidos. O sangue acabou tão rápido assim?

- _Corram!_ – Ordenei. Nez disparou na minha frente. Matteo me pegou no colo e se pôs a correr com toda sua força.

Fechei meus olhos. Eu não queria ver. Eu não queria ouvi-los. Eu não queria... " Pai nosso, que estás nos céus, santificado seja o Vosso nome. Venha a nós o Vosso Reino. Seja feita a Vossa vontade, assim na Terra como no Céu. O pão nosso de cada dia nos daí hoje. Perdoai as nossas ofensas assim como nós perdoamos a quem nos tem ofendido. E não nos deixei cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal. Amén "

- _Mas que coisa linda... Salvando sua preferida_? – A voz da menina estava perto de mais. Perto de mais.

Matteo me soltou, me pôs em pé ao seu lado. Estavamos de frente para um desfiladeiro. Cinco recém nascidos a nossa frente. Acabou.

- _Não me obrigue a te matar Effy. –_ Matteo ameaçou.

- _Eu não vou lutar._ – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Nez me encarou abismada. Eu não lutar? Devia ser uma super novidade.

- _A ideia foi sua, se quer fugir, teremos que lutar_. – Matteo quase gritou comigo.

- _Eu não posso. _– Encarei o chão em vergonha. Effy bateu palmas.

- _Prometo que será uma morte rápida_. – Acabou. Eu falhei. Effy já havia me dado meu veredicto.

Eu falhei com Karl, falhei com minha família, Falhei com Nez, falhei com Alec, com Jane, com Matteo... Falhei... Falhei com meu filho. Meu filho. Como pensei que poderia cumprir a palavra que dei a ele? Eu sou fraca, eu sou inútil. Eu sou nada.

Fechei meus olhos e abracei meu tronco, meu bebe chutou, queria que eu reagisse, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Perdão.

- _Pensando melhor... Não deve ser assim tão fácil. Desordeiros... Aro deve ter uma bela sentença para isso. O que acham? Os levamos para Aro e ganhamos uns pontos com ele ou os matamos aqui mesmo?_ – Ela estava pedindo uma votação. Abri meus olhos para esperar o veredicto final.

- _Como eu pensei, Imagine como Aro ficara grato a nós_... – Ela disse rindo enquanto o resto de sua gangue nos capturava, dois para mim e Nez e três para Matteo.

Meu corpo estava anestesiado enquanto nos levavam de volta aos portões de Volterra, rápido, tão rápido. O vento cortava minha pele, o sol me cegava, a dor eu meu peito me comprimia para meu próprio sombrio interior. Não senti quando finalmente chegamos ao esconderijo, não senti quando eles desciam rindo as escadarias e nos jogaram isolados, cada um em sua cela.

Eu só senti o chão frio contra minha pele, me comprimi feito uma bola no canto da parede. Eu falhei. Com todos.

Perdão.


	31. Chapter XXX

**Chapter XXX**

**Karl P.O.V.**

Fingir que tudo estava bem era a única coisa que eu não estava conseguindo fazer com excelência. Minha mente era puramente minha família, lá fora, em perigo, tentando se salvar e eu aqui, sem nada poder fazer além de ajudar o homem que mais odeio na face da Terra a treinar um exercito para me matar.

Me pergunto se eles já haviam conseguido cruzar o país? Será que já estavam na França? Henry os ajudaria de bom grado a cruzar o oceano, exatamente como da ultima vez. Espero que esteja tudo bem.

- _Qual seu problema?_ – Fui trago de volta a realidade pelo grito ensurdecedor de Félix que ecoava pelas paredes.

- _Não vai dizer nada?_ – Ele perguntou ironicamente, mais perto de mim.

- _Vai pro inferno_. – Cuspi em sua cara.

- _Cansei de te aturar, não preciso da sua ajuda_. – Finalmente Félix se revoltou com a minha presença.

- _Como o grande Félix preferir_. – Sai fazendo uma referencia exagerada.

Já estava anoitecendo, a luz fraca do fim de tarde invadia os corredores através da claraboia. Andar tranquilamente era uma tarefa difícil, pior era não ter ideia de como Elle e Nez estavam, mas se eu não tiver, como poderei organizar a fuga em massa?

- _Karl?_ – Alec esbarrou em mim em uma virada de corredor, parecia tão distraído quanto eu.

- _Você viu Nez?_ – Okey, eu precisava contar a verdade para ele.

- _Ela está com Elle, elas foram caçar com Matteo._ - Isso pareceu esclarecer seu sumiço, mas eu ainda precisava contar a verdade para ele. Contar que Elle estava grávida, que eu ia ser pai.

- _Você parece preocupado._ – Ele observou enquanto me acompanhava, vagavamos sem rumo.

- _Existe uma coisa acontecendo que por agora não devo lhe contar, mas que em breve será de seu conhecimento. Mas isso não significa que eu não quero te contar, eu só não devo._ – Encontrei dificuldade em reunir as palavras.

- _Karl você só costuma perder a coerência quando está próximo de Elle._ – Ele disse entre risos.

- _Não estou louco._ – Neguei veemente.

- _Mas eu estou_. – Ele determinou, me assustei com a forma exata que a frase fora pronunciada.

- _Porque estaria?_ – Perguntei inocentemente.

- _Demmy._ – Ele respondeu como se fosse uma resposta obvia.

- _Esse é um bom motivo para se perder a sanidade._ – Ele riu. – _Mas porque? O que está acontecendo?_

- _Quando estou com Nez penso em Demmy e quando estou com Demmy penso em Nez. Não faz sentido. Eu amo Nez, tenho certeza disto, mas toda vez que estou com ela fico pensando em como Demmy está sofrendo. Sabe, ela disse que me ama, não paro de pensar nisso. Mas não existe possibilidades de eu tentar ama-lá. Meu coração já não me pertence. Confuso não?_ – Ele terminou de me explicar já não entendendo mais nada do que dizia.

- _Nem tanto. Você ama Nez. Ela te ama. E Demmy está com o orgulho ferido. Na verdade é bem simples._ – Dei de ombros.

- _Orgulho ferido? Você está dizendo... Eu posso ver. Então só estou pensando tanto em Demmy porque ela enfiou esses pensamentos em mim._ – Ele concluiu.

- _Não havia pensado nisso, mas bom palpite._ – Concordei com um leve tom de ironia.

- _Eu estive pensando Karl... E se eu pedisse Nez em casamento? Cedo demais?_ – Ele disse pausadamente, devia estar pensando nisso a muito tempo.

- _Cedo demais? Você esperou por essa garota oitocentos anos inteiros, e depois de tudo que já passaram, só me resta perguntar... Posso ser o padrinho?_ – Ele riu deliciosamente. Ele e Nez se casando era um futuro tão obvio que era ridículo que ele tivesse duvidas.

- _E você e Elle? _– Alec quis saber.

- _Já passamos deste estágio Alec._ – Sorri sarcasticamente para ele.

_- Sei que Elle é moderninha e independente, mas também sei que ela amaria se você lhe desse essa certeza. Pense nisso_. – Ele me deixou a dica. "Essa certeza" será que ela ainda duvidava que eu nunca me cansaria dela? Depois de tudo, isso ainda era possível?

- _Karl! Alec!_ – Jane nos encontrou, seu rosto estava assustado. Não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco aliviado, o grupo de caça deve ter voltado sem eles, afinal.

_- Fale Jane, aconteceu alguma coisa com Nez? –_ Alec perguntou amedrontado.

- _Pior, não aconteceu só com ela_. – Ela respondeu olhando em meus olhos.

- _Então diz de uma vez!_ – Alec estava nervoso, a segurava pelos ombros. Me pergunto se minha frieza era suspeita.

- _Renesmee, Electra e Matteo foram pegos em fuga durante a caçada. Os trouxeram para que Aro os julgue._ – O chão debaixo de meus pés desapareceu. Eles foram pegos?

- _Fuga? Karl, então era isso que você não podia me contar?_ – Alec me perguntou furioso.

- _Isso é só a metade da história amigo. A situação é mais grave do que você imagina_. – Respondi a pergunta friamente.

Eles foram pegos. Aro os condenaria a morte. Estava acabado. Porque se Elle e meu filho morresem, os polos do planeta se inverteriam e não haveria mais sentido para continuar vagando sobre a face deste planeta fantasma. Acabou.


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI**

O frio do chão de pedra queimava minha pele, não sei quanto tempo me encontrava nessa pequena cela com só uma porta de madeira, grossa o suficiente para não ouvir muito do exterior. A luz não entrava no cômodo, tudo era de uma penumbra fantasmagórica e o pior era a sede. Eu precisava de sangue, não só eu como meu bebê, ele estava com sede, eu sei, seus chutes estavam mais fortes agora. Machucavam.

E eu não podia fazer nada. Nada além de continuar pedindo perdão mentalmente as paredes. Ouvi quando a porta começou a se abrir. Esperei pelo meu copo de sangue extasiada, mas o que me apareceu foi bem melhor.

- _Elle._ – Ele disse aliviado, fechando a porta e me pegando no colo em um só movimento.

- _Karl._ – Foi a primeira vez que ouvi minha voz desde que me prenderam nesta cela. Estava fria, inutilizável. Morta.

- _Eu falhei. Perdão. E Nez? Matteo? A quanto tempo estou aqui? O que vamos fazer agora? Perdão._ – Disparei a falar, mas fui silenciada por um beijo molhado. Um beijo que esquentou meu corpo subindo até meu coração. Ele me deu forças. Ainda estamos juntos. Ainda estamos vivos.

- _Eu não sei Elle. Não penso em outra coisa além de você contar a verdade. E os outros estão nas celas ao lado. Vocês estão presos a 18 horas_. – Ele respondeu a todas as minhas perguntas com uma seriedade alheia a tudo que estava acontecendo dentro de mim. Isso me acalmou.

- _Contar a verdade? Você quer dizer... Contar a Aro que estou grávida?_ – Sussurrei.

- _Não vejo outra alternativa. Ele não vai te matar se souber o que você está carregando. Ele pode ser poderoso. E ele é único. Aro adoraria tê-lo como exemplar em sua coleção._ – Ele disse a contragosto, meu peito afundou só de imaginar meu filho nos braços de Aro.

- _Mas isso só nos dará algumas semanas._ – Conclui com o rosto escondido em seu ombro.

- _Eu sei, mas semanas são sem duvida melhor do que algumas horas._ – Ele acariciou minha cabeça. Me acalmando.

- _Eu sou tão estúpida. Como pude falhar com a promessa que fiz para o meu filho Karl?_ – Disse sem pensar.

- _Pais. Sempre prometendo aquilo que não podem cumprir. Você não falhou, você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance._ – Ele me deu mais um beijo doce.

- _Como você pode vir me ver?_ – Minha curiosidade notou com atraso.

- _Existe muitas pessoas me devendo favores aqui._ – Ele disse com ares de Aro.

- _E minha mãe?_ – A pergunta que mais importava no momento.

- _A ultima vez que tive noticias estava em uma conferência com Aro na Bélgica. Por isso você está presa aqui, estão esperando Aro voltar para te julgar. _– Me senti melhor e pior, minha mãe estava bem, mas ainda era o brinquedinho favorito de Aro.

- _Wherlock... O senhor não pode demorar mais. _– A garota que mandou me prenderem aqui apareceu na porta, encarava o chão. Karl a tinha em suas mãos.

- _"Wherlock"?_ – Ironizei assim que ela saiu.

- _Eu disse que tem muitas pessoas me devendo favores aqui._ – E lá estava a imitação de Aro novamente.

- _Tudo vai ficar bem._ – Repeti meu mantra mais para meu filho do que para mim mesma.

- _Eu te amo._ – Ele disse antes de me dar um ultimo beijo.

- _Não mais que eu._ – Me despedi e ele se viu obrigado a partir.

Eu estava sozinha novamente. Não me restava nada mais do que esperar. Esperar pelo meu julgamento final. Me concentrei nas batidas calmas de meu coração para contabilizar o tempo. Não era um bom indicador já que ele bate mais rápido que o normal, mas era o único que eu tinha.

8910786... E eu finalmente obtive sinais de vida do outro lado da porta.

- _Chegou a sua hora._ – Tinha que ser Félix?

- _Em breve chegará a sua_. – Não pude deixar de ameaçar enquanto ele me levantava pelo braço.

- _Em sua situação eu não ameaçaria ninguém_. – Ele declarou convencido.

- _A vida é uma roda gigante Félix. Um dia se está por cima, outro por baixo._ – O toque valeu mais para mim do que para ele.

- _Vou manter isso em mente enquanto respiro suas cinzas e acabo de desmembrar seu namoradinho._ – Precisei rir de seu otimismo.

Encontrei Nez e Matteo no corredor sendo levados por uns recém-nascidos. Eu era a última da fila, mas um pressentimento me dizia que seria a primeira a ser julgada.

Contar a verdade a Aro era a única coisa que me restava, não tinha noção de como faria isso, mas faria. Por meu filho todas as alternativas do mundo ainda são poucas. Eu iria ao inferno e voltaria por ele, seja de fogo, seja de gelo.


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Chapter XXXII**

O que você pode fazer quando a única alternativa que lhe mantém viva é entregar a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida para aquele que senti prazer em te ver morta?

Estávamos no salão principal e fomos organizados em linha reta de frente para os trono. O salão estava vazio além de nós três, Aro, Félix e dois enormes recém-nascidos.

Aro nos encarava com um sorriso triunfante. Eu havia lhe dado o que ele queria. O terrível erro que ele esperava que fosse Nez a cometer. Eu lhe dei de presente, ele parecia estar extremamente grato com o ato.

- _Electra, Renesmee e Matteo. É realmente uma pena que eu me encontre nesta situação. Ter que julgá-los por um crime tão inflexível. Desordeiros._ – Ele fez uma atuação impecável de quem sente muito. Nez rosnou baixinho, Matteo revirou os olhos e eu, pela primeira vez queria realmente ouvir toda a baboseira de Aro. Queria que ele soltasse toda a corda para seu próprio enforcamento.

- _Não sei se vocês tem conhecimento do tamanho do apreço que nutro por vocês, mesmo não sendo merecedores de tanto. Será uma enorme perda cumprir a pena devida. Seria muito melhor para mim se vocês me dessem um bom motivo para cometer tal feito. Assim eu poderia repensar a pena. Vocês me são tão caros, é realmente uma pena. Mas não a nada a fazer, não posso ser deliberado com vocês, demonstraria favoritismo, coisa que em minha posição não posso demonstrar._ – Ele seguiu com a ridícula e exagerada atuação. – _Mas é necessário que sofram as consequências. Félix... Pode fazer aquilo que está designado a ser feito._

- _Tio!_ – Minha voz saiu esganiçada. Félix estava com a mão no pescoço de Matteo, uma leve torcida e todo o corpo cairia no chão. – _Tio! Por favor!_

- _Electra, o que disse?_ – Ele me encarou realmente chocado. Talvez não esperasse que eu fosse capaz de apelar tão baixo.

- _Por favor, não é culpa deles. Eu obriguei eles a fugirem comigo, eles nem sabem o motivo dessa minha tentativa frustrada de fuga. Por favor tio, deixe-os em paz._ – Eu chorei. Sinceramente eu mereço o Oscar.

- _Minha doce sobrinha, minha enteada. Tem certeza disso? Quer tomar toda a culpa para si?_ – Ele desceu as escadas e acariciou meu rosto.

- _Sim._ – Assenti duramente.

- _Não Elle!_ – Nez gritou, eu podia ver Matteo se esforçando para se livrar dos braços de Félix.

- _Porque escolheu esse caminho? Você podia ter tudo, você podia ter o mundo._ – Era sinceridade que eu via ali? Sinceridade em Aro?

- _Eu..._ – Esse era o momento. – _Eu não estava pensando... Eu só queria protege-lo._

- _Proteger a quem?_ – Aro me interrogou, todas as mascaras de cinismo repostas em seu rosto empoeirado.

- _Proteger..._ – Eu tomei o ar profundamente, tentando reunir as palavras em minha boca. – _Meu filho. Eu só queria Proteger meu filho._

Os olhos de Aro se arregalaram, Nez arfou procurando por ar, Matteo me encarava alarmado, até Félix estava chocado. O leite fora derramado, agora eu só devia medir os estragos.

- _Seu filho? Electra você está grávida?_ – Aro quis ter certeza. Assenti timidamente, seus olhos brilharam.

Eu pude ver a reviravolta em seu plano, todas as novas alternativas, todas as novas jogadas, mas o fato que mais me enojou fora ver a centelha de desejo. Ele queria meu bebê, com todas as suas forças, ele o queria. E Aro sempre dá um jeito de conseguir aquilo que quer.

As paredes do salão ficaram turvas e começaram a se fechar, eu não sentia mais o chão e minha visão escureceu nas beiradas, o negro crescendo até tomar conta de todo os meus olhos. A primeira coisa que pensei fora Alec, mas era impossível ser seu talento, meu cérebro não demorou muito para ver a verdade.

Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu estava desmaiando. Eu não porque eu estava passando mal, sede ou fome, mas sim porque eu imaginei meu pequeno bebê e olhos de mel no colo de Aro e aquilo doeu, doeu como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de meu peito a sangue frio. Me filho não pertence a Aro, pertence a mim. E o que é meu... É meu.


End file.
